Maison close
by Will-low
Summary: Beaucoup d'âmes égarées se retrouvent au même endroit où se mèlent jeux, alcool et sexe. Là où tout semble parfois illusion peut se cacher une toute autre relation.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Will-low

**Blabla** : Alors voila, on se lance, histoire écrite sur le coup, sans prétention mais avec certes une forte dose de citron. Les chapitres sont courts mais je pense suffisant. Euh…je ne sais pas quoi mettre en plus, si ce n'est que j'espère que vous aimerez.  
**Genre** : POV de Draco. Le rating n'est absolument pas là pour faire décoration. Il est ici question de maison close et donc d'un lieu de plaisir. Relations en tout genre, mais principalement homosexuelles. Une bonne couche de guimauve aussi à découvrir.

**Important :** Pour des raisons de prévention, je rappelle que lors de relation sexuelle il faut se couvrir. Ceci n'est pas là pour faire décoration mais uniquement car pour une simplicité de l'écriture des lemon/lime l'inclusion d'une protection n'a pas été insérée. Mais les maisons closes ne sont pas des lieux de plaisir simple et de dépravation, il y a aussi une certaine politique de protection.

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages en rapport avec le monde de JKR ne m'appartiennent aucunement, le reste si.

_Bonne lecture…_

**Maison close** : Lieu de luxure.

¤1¤

Il y a du bruit en bas, signe que ça commence. La nuit s'est installée depuis peu permettant aux égarées nocturnes de passer par ici. Je sors de la chambre pour me rendre au rez-de-chaussée. J'entends des rires, des bavardages. Tout le monde à l'air de bonne humeur, comme la plus part du temps.

J'arrive dans une salle ronde, les murs sont rose pâle et au centre, on trouve un sofa. Un peu partout, sont installés des petits coins pour les clients avec un rideau si l'intimité se fait sentir. Il y a des plus ouverts que d'autres et apparemment, quelques-uns sont déjà occupés. Des têtes bien connues d'habitués. Il y a peu de nouveau, c'est un peu cercle fermé par ici.  
Une main se pose sur mon épaule et me fait sursauter. Le visage halé qui se trouve à présent face à moi possède un grand sourire et des prunelles d'un caramel profond, ses cheveux sont maintenus en un chignon par deux baguettes. Elle porte une robe chinoise ouverte tout le long de sa cuisse jusqu'à sa hanche.

­- Trois minutes de retard.

- Et tu vas me faire la morale pour ça ?

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres et de se coller contre moi. Elle approche sa bouche de mon oreille avant de la mordiller et de me faire gémir. Elle sait parfaitement que cet endroit est l'un des plus sensible chez moi.

- Non. Mais en tant que sous patronne, il est normal que je te fasse une remarque.

Elle me donne une tape sur les fesses avant de partir vagabonder pour voir si tout va bien. Sora est une femme admirable et magnifique.

Je m'avance un peu plus dans la salle pour croiser deux jeunes filles, blondes, coiffées à l'identique, habillées de la même manière. Elles me sourient tout en me faisant un signe de la main. Les jumelles Lara et Laura ont cet air angélique qui ne trompe que les clients. Elles sont là pour les demandes à trois. Demande ? Oui, ici, c'est une maison close. Une des plus respectées des environs et surtout l'une des rares à être aussi bien côté.  
La patronne, Mama Taïs, est une femme de qualité. Tout le monde la respecte et surtout ici, tout le monde l'adore. Elle est notre mère à tous.

Je m'assois dans un coin et un autre jeune homme s'approche de moi. Il prend place et me parle sur un ton enjôleur.

- Tu l'as sens comment cette soirée ?

- Je ne sais pas trop.

Il me sourit. Lui, c'est Mathias, c'est un jeune homme plutôt mignon. Des cheveux bruns, des yeux verts d'eau et un sourire à fendre l'âme. Il a beau être aimable avec moi, il ne m'aime pas. Normal, je suis devenu en quelque sorte une gêne pour lui. Avant mon arrivé, il était le seul jeune doué masculin. Il avait le monopole mais je suis là à présent. Mama Taïs m'a recueillit alors que je n'étais plus rien et que je mourrais presque de froid dans une ruelle. Elle m'a nourrit, logé, remis sur pied et m'a offert un toit et un travail. Au début, cela me répugnait un peu de travailler dans ce genre de milieu, mais ce n'est pas n'importe où non plus. Et je dois dire que j'ai développé un certain goût pour tout ça.

Le sexe.

L'alcool.

Le jeu.

Cela va faire quatre ans que je suis ici, que j'ai des clients, que je pratique mon métier et je n'ai jamais songé à partir pour refaire ma vie. La porte s'ouvre et Mathias me quitte pour aller retrouver son client. C'est son habitué. C'est souvent comme ça, les gens viennent ici avec l'envie de se détendre après le travail et surtout, avec le besoin de profiter de soin.

Je remets une de mes mèches mi longues derrières mes oreilles. Ce qui attire apparemment chez moi, c'est l'étrange couleur presque blanche qu'ont pris mes cheveux, ma peau bien trop pâle qui me rend soi-disant presque éphémère et puis mes yeux finement maquillés d'un trait noir pour les rendre plus intense. C'est toute une technique de travailler dans ce milieu.

Je rajuste mes manches de chemise et me lève, défroissant mon pantalon noir. La porte s'ouvre de nouveau mais je fais demi tour pour me rendre en cuisine. J'ai un tout petit peu faim. Je salue une jeune soubrette et attrape un petit gâteau mis à notre disposition. Le cuisinier me regarde faire en souriant. Tout le monde sourit toujours ici, ça me change de ma vie d'avant.

- Tu descendrais manger avec tout le monde.

- Je m'étais assoupi.

- Comme souvent.

Je lui tire la langue de façon fort peu élégante avant de me tourner lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Une dame, un peu trop en forme, une robe rouge épousant parfaitement ses fortes rondeurs, sa peau noire et ses cheveux coiffés avec style rentre, cherchant quelqu'un. Ses prunelles chocolat se posent sur moi et elle prend une moue un peu énervé.

- Allez, en salle, on te demande.

- Moi ?

- Oui toi !

Elle me prend le bras et me traîne vers la salle. Je regarde à droite puis à gauche, mais elle s'approche d'une petite table dans un coin. Un jeune homme y est assis. Il est de taille assez grande, des cheveux noirs tressés, une peau tout aussi halée que celle de la patronne et il à un regard presque trop sauvage à mon goût. Je l'ai déjà croisé, il y a deux jours ici. Mais il avait demandé à voir Mathias. Pourquoi moi à présent ? Rare sont les clients à vouloir changer de partenaire.

- Tiens-toi bien.

Elle me murmure ça d'un ton sans appel alors qu'elle sourit au client.

- Voici Dray.

- Merci bien.

- Mais je vous en prie.

Elle nous laisse alors que le regard noir de l'homme devant moi pétille de malice. Il tapote la place libre juste à ses côtés et je viens m'y asseoir. Il prend sa coupe de champagne et savoure un instant le liquide pétillant avant de me proposer une gorgée de son propre verre. Je ne refuse jamais à boire. Je le détaille à la dérobé, je suis devenu doué pour ça, je ne me fais jamais remarquer. Il a des membres plutôt musclés, et il est beau garçon, je dois l'avouer. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il préférait la compagnie des hommes lorsque je l'ai vu la première fois. Pour moi, Ce n'était qu'un garçon comme les autres, en manque de fille. Sa main caresse ma joue alors que je bois une gorgée.

- Tu as un visage bien fin.

- C'est ce qui fait mon commerce.

- Je comprends parfaitement alors que tu sois devenu un membre premier.

Je souris avant de reposer le verre et adopter une pose un peu plus sensuelle. Il semble apprécier ce que je lui offre, tant mieux. Sa main se pose sur ma jambe et ses doigts font des petits ronds.

- Tu sais, je fais un métier stressant et c'est agréable de voir autant de beauté en un lieu.

- Ah parce que dans votre métier, vous êtes mal entourés ?

- Je ne dirais pas ça, mais disons que dans mon groupe de travail, tout le monde est toujours tendu.

- Que faites vous donc pour être aussi…tendu ?

Ses lèvres s'étirent alors qu'il récupère la coupe pour en boire une gorgée, je remarque qu'il pose sa bouche exactement là, où la mienne, quelques secondes avant, l'était.

- Un métier d'action.

- Vraiment ? Êtes vous dans la police ?

- Quelque chose dans ce goût là.

Je me penche un peu vers lui, mes mèches blondes venant balayer mon front, rendant à mon regard quelque chose de plus farouche.

- Et donc vous souhaitez une compagnie plus…amicale ?

- Parfaitement.

J'attrape la bouteille de champagne et lui resserre un verre avant de la remettre dans le bac. Je m'allonge contre le dossier et défroisse mon pantalon. La main du client se remet tout de suite sur mon genou. Cherchant apparemment le contacte. Je me rapproche de lui, de manière à ce que mes lèvres soient à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

- Et que souhaitez vous comme genre de compagnie ce soir ?

Il tourne son visage vers moi, toujours ce sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

- Quelque chose de chaud et de doux.

Je pose ma main sur son torse avant de me déplacer pour me retrouver à califourchon sur lui.

- Dans ce cas je pense que cela est possible.

Mes jambes pliées de chaque côté de lui, je passe mes bras autour de son cou avant d'approcher mes lèvres des siennes pour souffler doucement dessus.

- Tu m'en vois ravi.

- Mais tout le plaisir sera pour vous.

Je sens ses mains se poser sur mes fesses avant de les presser et d'accentuer ma présence contre lui. Il ancre son regard dans le mien et passe sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- Je l'espère bien.

Sa main remonte un peu pour se faufiler le long de ma ceinture et de trouver l'attache. Il la défait lentement et s'occupe du bouton. Je fais une moue boudeuse avant de me mordre la lèvre.

- Ici n'est pas vraiment un endroit pour… Vous savez.

- Hum…oui.

La braguette est déjà en bas et sa main à l'intérieur de mon pantalon, ses doigts passent sur la bosse de mon boxer – son sourire s'agrandit de plus en plus – se faufilent lentement mais sûrement vers le bas de mon dos. Il joue un moment avec l'élastique du sous-vêtement puis pénètre à l'intérieur. Je me tends lors que ses doigts s'aventurent plus loin.

- Je crois que nous devrions vraiment aller ailleurs.

La lueur sauvage s'accentue dans ses prunelles noires et il passe la langue sur mes lèvres alors qu'un doigt vient jouer avec mon anus. Je frémis.

- Allons, nous n'avons encore rien fait.

- Oui mais…

La caresse s'accentue bien trop, mes mains vont trouver les siennes pour les faire sortir. Il ne se laisse pas faire pour un sou et me bloque mon poignet. Je m'apprête à protester mais ses lèvres capturent les miennes pour un baisé qui laisserait n'importe qui pantelant. Il me laisse complètement frêle, un filet de salive coulant de mes lèvres. Il sourit alors que sa main, toujours dans mon boxer revient vers l'ouverture, frôlant mon sexe. Je gémis.

- J'aime ce son.

Il refait passer ses doigts sur ma verge et sourit de plus belle lorsqu'un son identique au premier sort. Sa main laisse mon bas ventre pour remonter sous ma chemise, caressant mon ventre plat.

- Et j'aimerais vraiment voir ce que cache ces vêtements inutiles.

- Pas ici.

Devant le rouge de mes joues, il s'avoue vaincu.

- Je te suis alors, mais hâtons-nous. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir attendre bien longtemps.

Je quitte ses genoux et me remets debout. Il me suit, sa main venant rapidement se loger sur mon postérieur. Je passe par la porte sur le côté pour le mener dans une petite chambre. Elle est dans les tons pastel et un lit à baldaquin se trouve au centre. Il y a un petit meuble avec de l'encens et un siège aux coussins de soie.

- Il fallait me dire que c'était si près.

- Vous ne m'avez pas vraiment laissé le temps.

Son sourire s'accentue alors qu'il revient vers moi pour me pousser sur le lit. Je me retrouve allongé sur le matelas mou. Les draps sentent le frais. Il se positionne au dessus de moi et capture mes lèvres. Sa langue est taquine et possessive. Je crois que ce soir, je n'aurais pas grand-chose à faire qu'à subir la torture qu'il va m'infliger. Sa main passe sous ma chemise, faisant sauter doucement mais sûrement tous les boutons les uns après les autres. Une si belle chemise. Il découvre mon torse pâle et semble apprécier. Ses doigts tracent les contours de mon ventre.

- Très impressionnant.

Ses lèvres descendent le long de ma mâchoire venant titiller mes tétons, les durcissant à chaque morsure. Je me cambre doucement alors que mes mains viennent se glisser sous sa chemise à lui. Il est musclé vraiment, il doit bien s'entretenir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il vient se perdre ici, il doit avoir pourtant toutes les personnes qu'il souhaite. Je pousse un râle lorsque sa langue rentre dans mon nombril pour suivre le peu de pilosité que j'ai. Mon pantalon glisse avec lenteur le long des mes jambes et lorsqu'il l'a complètement retiré, il revient au dessus de moi, remontant ma jambe de manière à ce qu'elle soit sur son épaule. Je ne l'avais pas sentit partir mais je suis nu, totalement. Il regarde mon sexe légèrement tendu et il semble bien décidé à le tendre pour de bon. Ses doigts se faufilent le long de l'intérieure de mes cuisses, me faisant frémir. C'est tendre ces endroits là. Je me cambre lorsque qu'il frôle ma verge. Je sens une sorte de fourmillement me prendre lorsque ses doigts reviennent s'intéresser à mon anus. Je me soulève légèrement alors qu'il passe ma seconde jambe sur ses épaules et qu'il baisse la tête pour appliquer sa langue là où ma sensibilité vient de grandir.

Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour comprendre que cet homme est un expert en la matière. Je ne sais pas combien de personne il a eu avant moi dans son lit, mais une chose est sûre, c'est pas moi qui lui donnerait du plaisir. Il n'a vraiment pas l'intension que je sois actif. Ça ne me dérange pas vraiment d'ailleurs. C'est appréciable de se faire gâter de la sorte de temps en temps.

Je gémis alors que sa langue titille le dessous de ma verge et se fraye un chemin vers mon orifice. Il la fait presque rentrer avant de ressortir pour engloutir mon sexe dans sa totalité. Un mouvement d'abord lent, puis rapide se fait sentir. J'accentue avec mon propre mouvement de bassin mais alors que je suis sur le point de jouir, il s'arrête et me sourit.

- Pas tout de suite.

Je suis tombé sur un joueur. Il m'aide à me reculer pour qu'on soit vraiment au centre du lit. Ses mains se posent sur ma poitrine avant qu'il ne mette son visage au dessus du mien, il m'embrasse puis s'avance encore, me mettant son sexe à porter de bouche. Je sors un bout de langue pour laper ce qu'on m'offre. Mes mains viennent se poser sur ses fesses appuyant un peu pour le faire descendre. Il semble apprécier vu les petits gémissements qui s'échappent de ses lèvres. Je ne peux aller plus loin qu'il redescend. Son sexe rencontre le mien me faisant frémir. Il sourit avant de se frotter un peu plus me faisant me cambrer. Il se positionne devant mon entrée et ses mains attrapent mes poignets pour les mettre autour de son cou. Je me retrouve juste au dessus de son membre tendu, prés à entrer mais lui, pas convaincu. A la place, sa main descend le long de mon dos alors que ses jambes me maintiennent encore en l'air. Elles caressent mes fesses puis un doigt rentre d'un coup en moi. Je gémis contre ses lèvres, un second, un mouvement de ciseau puis plus rien. Je sais que mon visage est couvert de sueur et que j'ai mes mèches qui me collent au front mais je m'en moque. Sa langue fait le tour de ma bouche avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Ses jambes défont leur emprise et je me retrouve empaler. J'hoquette sous la surprise. Je descends petit à petit alors que d'un mouvement de jambe, il me fait remonter. J'halète mais il sourit toujours. Il prend plaisir à jouer avec moi.

Je me retrouve d'un coup sur le dos, mes jambes de nouveau en l'air et lui, maître de tout. Un mouvement de va-et-vient lent puis rapide se fait alors qu'il à la tête levée vers le plafond. Mon bassin suit le mouvement alors que je sens la douleur de mon membre abandonné me tirailler.

Quelques à-coups plus tard, il se répand en moi, son visage revient vers le mien et ses petites tresses tombent autour de son visage. Il sourit. Sa main qui se trouvait sur mes hanches vient se poser sur mon sexe. Il le frôle à peine que je jouis, me libérant ainsi. Il se laisse retomber sur moi, caressant de ses doigts couverts du liquide, mes cheveux. Il trace mon visage avant de mettre un de ses doigts dans ma bouche. Je le lèche avidement alors qu'il ressort pour descendre le long de mon cou.

- Tu feras parfaitement l'affaire.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent comme ils peuvent, semblant chercher à comprendre ce qu'il veut dire par là.

- Tu es tout à fait ce que je cherchais.

Il donne un dernier coup en moi me tirant un gémissement et se retire pour se lever et lécher ses doigts. Il me regarde allongé sur le dos, soumis. Il n'a même pas retiré totalement ses vêtements.

- Je reviendrais avec quelqu'un la prochaine fois. Sois prêt pour nous accueillir.

Il quitte la petite salle sans me laisser le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il veut dire par là. Je reste un moment étendu sur le lit. Ce mec savait y faire.

**A suivre…**

Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, dans l'espoir d'avoir vos avis pour ce petit quelque chose.****

Bye 


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : Will-low

**Blabla** : Je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez appréciez le premier chapitre, court, mais les autres le seront tout autant. Je remercie chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui ont pris la peine de me reviever pour ce premier chapitre. Vraiment, ça m'encourage à continuer.

**Genre** : POV de Draco. Le rating n'est absolument pas là pour faire décoration. Il est ici question de maison close et donc d'un lieu de plaisir. Relations en tout genre, mais principalement homosexuelles. Une bonne couche de guimauve aussi à découvrir.

**Important :** Pour des raisons de prévention, je rappelle que lors de relation sexuelle il faut se couvrir. Ceci n'est pas là pour faire décoration mais uniquement car pour une simplicité de l'écriture des lemon/lime l'inclusion d'une protection n'a pas été insérée. Mais les maisons closes ne sont pas des lieux de plaisir simple et de dépravation, il y a aussi une certaine politique de protection.

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages en rapport avec le monde de JKR ne m'appartiennent aucunement, le reste si.

_Bonne lecture…_

**Maison close** : Lieu de luxure.

¤2¤

Mathias n'a pas vraiment été heureux d'apprendre que je lui avais piqué son client mais ce n'est pas comme si cela était une nouveauté. Mais la prochaine fois, pourquoi m'a-t-il dit qu'il serait accompagné ? Un plan à trois, ça n'a jamais été mon fort. A moins qu'il ne soit là que pour prendre du plaisir à regarder. Je frissonne. Je n'aime pas trop ce mec, il ne m'inspire pas, en plus, plus j'y pense, plus j'ai cette impression de déjà vu. J'aurais du lui demander son nom déjà, ça aurait pu être utile, mais apparemment même Mathias ne le connaît pas. Je fronce le nez alors que Sora s'installe à mes côtés en souriant comme à son habitude.

- Tu attends ce fameux client ?

- Cela se peut, du moins, s'il vient.

- Dray, mon petit Dray. Il t'a dit qu'il reviendra, c'est que ce sera le cas. As-tu déjà vu un seul client partit du 'Nid de l'amour' et ne pas revenir ?

Elle se lève et rajuste sa robe alors qu'un homme de la quarantaine passe la porte. Elle se tourne vers moi, un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Regarde, même les hommes mariés reviennent.

- Tu devrais le raisonner.

- Ce que je fais, mais vois-tu, il ne semble pas le comprendre.

Sora est une fille hors paire mais quand il s'agit d'homme, si un lui tombe dans les bras, marié ou pas, elle ne le laisse que rarement fuir. Les jumelles m'ont expliqués un jour qu'elle avait été trompé par l'un deux et que depuis, elle se vengeait ainsi. Je n'ai jamais su le fin mot de l'histoire mais je crois que l'homme était marié et qu'il lui avait fait croire à une idylle. Elle a été bête de le croire et s'en était mordue les doigts. A présent, les faire souffrir lui plait. La porte s'ouvre et une jeune femme, accompagnée d'une personne que je connais entre. Elle est de taille moyenne, des cheveux châtains ondulant autour de son visage et elle arbore un air de femme au quotient intellectuelle bien trop élevé. Je détaille ensuite le black de la dernière fois. Ils vont s'installer tout de suite à la petite table vide dans le coin reculé. J'hausse un sourcil. Pourquoi venir avec une femme si son penchant est pour les hommes ? A moins que ce ne soit pas tout à fait le cas. Je me lève et vais les rejoindre. Je m'accoude contre le petit mur alors qu'il sourit en me voyant arriver comme une fleur.

- Tu n'as pas oublié ?

- Cela aurait été dur. Mais dites moi plutôt le but de la venue de cette demoiselle ?

- Elle vient donner son avis sur mon repérage de la dernière fois.

- Merci pour le repérage.

Je me déplace jusqu'à lui et m'assoit sur ses genoux avec une petite moue boudeuse.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil.

Puis je me penche vers la jeune fille qui a aussi un air qui m'est familier et déplace une mèche de cheveux châtains.

- Dites moi mademoiselle, fille ou garçon ?

Elle tourne son visage vers moi, un air de surprise plaquée sur ses traits.

- Et bien oui, je vous le demande, fille ou garçon ? A moins que vous ne soyez là que pour admirer.

Une teinte rouge apparut sur ses joues avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

- Je suis fiancée.

- Et alors ?

- Je suis fidèle.

Un sourire mauvais apparaît sur mes lèvres alors que je me penche un peu plus vers elle, mes lèvres frôlant les siennes.

- Vraiment ? Vous savez ici, les mœurs comme la fidélité sont assez bâclées.

- C'est une maison close.

Elle regarde son ami avant de soupirer et de remettre ses cheveux en arrière.

- Si je suis ici, c'est uniquement pour voir cette personne dont tu me parlais. Maintenant que c'est fait, j'aimerais prendre congé. Tes ébats ne m'intéressent pas.

- Cela veut dire que tu es d'accord avec moi ?

- Parfaitement, il fera l'affaire.

- Pouvez vous cessé de me traiter comme un objet ?

- C'est ce que vous êtes en partie non ? C'est en ça que découle votre métier. Objet de désir.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette femme ne me revient pas, surtout qu'elle ne doit pas être bien plus vielle que moi. Je fronce le nez comme j'en ai l'habitude et elle hausse un sourcil. Je me lève des jambes du black pour venir m'installer à côté d'elle.

- Sachez que mon métier n'est pas d'être un objet comme vous le dites mais de fournir un certain plaisir aux gens qui le demandent. C'est une sorte de service. Et vous, vous êtes relativement stressée.

Ma langue passe sur mes lèvres alors que ma main se pose sur sa cuisse.

- Ou alors je dirais que votre fiancé ne vous a pas touchée depuis un petit moment.

Elle se braque, ma main remonte le long de sa jambe pour venir effleurer son chemisier. Je souris de la teinte rouge alors que mes doigts arrivent au niveau de ses mamelons. Elle se tend et se lève brusquement.

- Je m'en vais.

Elle attrape son manteau et quitte les lieux. J'ai touché au but. Un rire me parvient et je me tourne vers mon client. Il ancre son regard dans le mien tout en souriant.

- Tu seras vraiment exactement ce qu'il nous faut.

- Et puis je savoir pour quoi ?

- Pour une initiation au pur plaisir charnel.

J'hausse un sourcil, ce n'est pas très explicite tout ça.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un ami qui se morfond chez lui et qui ne sort jamais. Nous avons décidé de lui redonner un petit peu goût à la vie. Et je pense que tu feras parfaitement l'affaire.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Tu es tout ce qu'il déteste.

C'est d'un rassurant. Il sourit trop puis me fait signe de m'approcher. J'exécute et d'un mouvement rapide, il fourre quelque chose dans ma poche avant de se lever.

- Je serais resté avec plaisir, mais elle m'attend à la voiture.

- C'est dommage.

Je m'étale sur le canapé, prenant une pose suggestive alors qu'il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- Très.

- Même pas pour cinq minutes. Histoire que vous en ayez pour votre argent.

Je me lève et me met face à lui, posant ma main sur sa bosse.

- Je croyais qu'on ne faisait pas ça ici.

- C'est exact, sauf pour les cas rapides.

- Et comment as-tu su que ce n'était pas rapide la dernière fois ?

- Rien ne vous poussait à partir.

Je le rejette sur le canapé et m'installe à genoux au sol. Une soubrette qui passe tire le rideau pour que tout le monde ne voit pas se qui se passe et moi j'écarte doucement ses jambes.

- J'en ai pour deux minutes.

- Deux ?

- Parfaitement.

Je défais son pantalon avec rapidité, libère son érection et commence mon exercice. Mes doigts viennent le caresser de tout son long avant que ma langue s'y joigne. D'abord doucement, je la laisse découvrir les lieux, titiller le bout avant de glisser sur le côté pour la laisser jouer avec l'une des bourses, remonter, puis redescendre de l'autre côté, revenir, souffler et l'engloutir. Exécuter un mouvement de va-et-vient lent puis rapide. Je le vois s'accrocher au coussin pour ne pas crier. Je crois qu'il ne compte pas se faire entendre. Je souris alors que je me mets comme objectif de le faire jouir quoi qu'il en soi. Je quitte son sexe pour que mes mains viennent malaxer le tout, il m'envoie un regard noir, j'ai dis deux minutes, se sera deux minutes. Je reviens à la bouche et la torture continue jusqu'à ce qu'il se lâche totalement. Je relève ma tête de son entrejambe pour le voir haleter. Il l'a poussé son gémissement. Un homme reste un homme. Il me regarde, les yeux brillants avant de fermer maladroitement son pantalon et de tenter de se lever. Je le regarde partir avant de prendre un verre et de recracher son sperme. Avaler n'est pas obligatoire, loin de là. Je quitte à mon tour les lieux pour tomber sur les deux jumelles amusées. Je regarde mon pantalon et remarque la bosse. Elles sourient avant de m'attraper par les bras et de me traîner au premier, puis dans leur chambre. Elles ont un goût assez prononcé pour tout ce qui est mignon et coloré. Elles me font m'asseoir et me regardent.

- Si Sora te voit dans cet état, voir Mama Taïs, tu vas te faire remonter les bretelles.

- Si vous, on ne vous voit pas en bas dans une minute, on va se demander ce que vous fabriquez.

- Non…

- C'est en quelque sorte notre pause.

- Le prochain client n'arrive que dans cinq minutes.

Elles me sourient, elles finissent souvent leurs phrases comme ça. Lara défait ma braguette pendant que Laura se place derrière moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Ses mains défont ma chemise alors que Lara baisse mon pantalon et boxer. Elles se regardent avant de débuter quelques caresses et attouchements. Je n'ai pas fait ça avec une femme depuis un moment. La poitrine de Laura dans mon dos est agréable même si faire l'amour à la gente féminine n'est pas ma tasse de thé. J'ai une nette préférence pour les garçons mais dans le métier, mieux vaut savoir tout faire sans exception.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, je me libère sous les rires des deux jumelles.

- C'est mieux comme ça.

- Oui, nettement mieux.

Elles me regardent refermer mon pantalon sur une bosse tout à fait normale à présent. Je les remercie de cette petite aide et on descend. Là, Sora nous tombe dessus.

- Que faisiez vous là haut ?

- Une toute petite…

- Réparation.

Sora n'a pas le temps de comprendre qu'elles se ruent toutes les deux sur le client qui passe la porte. Je me demande bien quelle tête aura mon prochain client.

**A suivre…**

J'espère que ce second chapitre vous aura plu, même si toujours court et un peu…hum…vous m'avez compris. Encore merci pour vos reviews, c'est très encourageant pour un auteur de recevoir vos petits mots. Merci.

**Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** : Will-low

**Blabla** : Je vous remercie de continuer à me suivre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je sais, cela reste court, mais pour moi, on n'a pas besoin de faire dans la longueur pour faire passer ce que l'on souhaite.  
Un grand merci à ma gentille correctrice.  
**Genre** : POV de Draco. Le rating n'est absolument pas là pour faire décoration. Il est ici question de maison close et donc d'un lieu de plaisir. Relations en tout genre, mais principalement homosexuelles. Une bonne couche de guimauve aussi à découvrir.

**Important :** Pour des raisons de prévention, je rappelle que lors de relation sexuelle il faut se couvrir. Ceci n'est pas là pour faire décoration mais uniquement car pour une simplicité de l'écriture des lemon/lime l'inclusion d'une protection n'a pas été insérée. Mais les maisons closes ne sont pas des lieux de plaisir simple et de dépravation, il y a aussi une certaine politique de protection.  
**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages en rapport avec le monde de JKR ne m'appartiennent aucunement, le reste si.

_Bonne lecture…_

**Maison close** : Lieu de luxure.

¤3¤

Cela va faire à présent une semaine que mon étrange client n'est pas revenu, ni sa copine et encore moins cette personne que je dois initier 'aux pur plaisirs charnels' comme il le dit si bien. Autant dire que je suis tout de même intrigué. Depuis leurs venues, je suis septique. J'ai l'impression de les connaître, d'avant mon arrivé ici. J'ai été ramassé par Mama Taïs avec un petit problème d'amnésie. Je me souviens vaguement de ma vie d'avant et d'un autre côté, je ne suis pas sûr d'en vouloir plus. Pourtant, j'ai des brides sans queue ni tête mais les visages, je n'y arrive vraiment pas. C'est comme s'ils étaient tous flous. Mais de toute manière, je ne suis plus de ce côté du monde. Alors pourquoi m'inquiéter.

Je rêvasse sur ma chaise habituelle, c'est toujours là que je suis, sauf que là, je suis en compagnie d'une jeune soubrette qui m'apporte un verre. On discute tranquillement lorsqu'on vient vers moi. Je regarde Sora se poster droit comme un I, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je crois que tu es demandé à la table 14.

-Ah ?

-Oui. Un petit groupe qui semble bien faire la fête. Les jumelles y sont déjà.

Je me lève et m'y rend. Je passe la tête et je tombe sur une belle brochette de jeunes hommes et une demoiselle. Il y a donc mon premier client, un autre garçon aux étranges cheveux roux qui me sembleraient presque être un géant par rapport à moi qui ne suit pourtant pas tout petit, un garçon au cheveux bruns en bataille à lunette qui m'apparaîtrait presque tendu. Je dis bien presque parce qu'en fait, il l'est tellement que c'est palpable. Et à ses côtés, il y a une jeune rouquine aux attributs plutôt bien mis en valeur.

-C'est sympa ici Blaise.

Je note le prénom de mon client de base alors que dans ma tête une sorte de petite alarme se déclanche.

-Oui, on s'occupe très bien des clients.

-Et lui alors ?

-Tu verras.

J'entre discrètement et pose ma main sur l'épaule de Lara qui sourit et va se placer sur les genoux du roux. Je me penche vers l'oreille du prénommé Blaise.

-Dois je prendre ça pour un compliment.

Il sursaute alors que je me déplace rapidement pour me mettre devant eux, poussant les verres vite vidés.

-Il lui ressemble vachement.

-Te l'avais dis.

-'Ry, regarde un peu.

Le brun relève la tête et quelque chose dans ses yeux me pince le cœur. Je n'aime pas ce manque de lueur. C'est terne. Sans vie. Et pourtant, dès qu'il croise mon regard, une lueur de haine et de tristesse mélangées apparaît.

-Je vous laisse les mecs.

La jeune fille disparaît avec les deux jumelles alors que Maria arrive accompagnée de Pauline.

-Sora nous a dis de vous rejoindre messieurs.

Elles sourient aux deux garçons alors que le black se lève pour les suivre. Le rouquin quant à lui se tourne vers le brun et le force à se lever. Il se laisse faire, je ne sais pourquoi mais il n'a pas l'air du tout de vouloir obéir, mais il ne fait rien pour le montrer. Il le laisse devant moi avant de partir à son tour. On se toise un instant avant que je me tourne vers une porte, ne pouvant plus supporter son regard. Il a un je ne sais quoi de dérangeant. J'ouvre la porte et rentre dans la chambre, ne le voyant pas suivre, je l'invite à le faire. Il vient en traînant les pieds. Une fois dans une intimité totale, je lui souris mal à l'aise.

-Vous avez un nom ?

-Harry.

Etrange frisson qui me parcourt le dos.

-Moi c'est Dray.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire moi avec un mec comme ça. Normalement, ils ont tous une idée en tête. Soit je dois les mener, soit être mené, mais dans tous les cas, ils le savent. Je fronce le nez et tend ma main vers lui.

-Vous savez ce que vous souhaitez ?

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de venir ici.

-Mais vous y êtes, alors profitez.

Ça ne va pas être drôle du tout. Surtout qu'il a vraiment un je ne sais quoi d'effrayant dans son aura.

-Ton ami m'a dit que je ressemblais à quelqu'un, pourquoi ne pas te dire que je suis lui ?

-Tu es trop gentil pour être ce salop.

-Ah…mais il t'obsède pourtant ?

-Trop.

Je souris et m'approche en me déhanchant. Je m'agenouille devant lui et sourit.

-Dans ce cas, je vais commencer par quelque chose pour te mettre à l'aise.

Ma main défait son pantalon et je découvre un sexe presque sans vie, comme lui. Il n'est pas dit que je ne serais pas capable de redonner un peu de vigueur à tout ça. Je fais tomber ses vêtements au niveau de ses chevilles et lentement je penche ma tête sur le côté pour lécher sa verge, d'abord, avant de passer par le dessous pour remonter comme si c'était une glace et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle coule sur tout son long. Je le sens frémir au fur et à mesure que j'exécute mon geste, engloutissant le tout avant d'effectuer un petit mordillement et de m'attaquer au reste. Je fais remonter mes mains le long de l'arrière de ses jambes, pour arriver à ses fesses. Les caresser, faire jouer mes doigts avec son anus sans rentrer à l'intérieur. Tout est bon pour le faire vibrer. C'est signe qu'il reçoit parfaitement ce que je lui donne. Je sens doucement ses doigts se muer pour se poser dans mon cou, toucher mes cheveux, puis au fur et à mesure de mes mouvements, il appuie pour que j'exécute plus vite ce que je fais. Rapide, il gémit en se répandant dans ma bouche. J'avale et relève la tête pour voir son visage en sueur et ses yeux avec une lueur d'extase. Il à la bouche entrouverte et cette image est très agréable à mes yeux. Je me relève pour le tirer au lit et l'allonger. Je me place au dessus de lui et laisse mes mains parcourir son corps. Il me regarde faire alors qu'il ne semble pas vraiment savoir s'il peut toucher.

-C'est vous qui décidez vous savez ?

Il hoche la tête et mon pantalon se détache et glisse rapidement au sol, il pose ses mains sur mes fesses pour découvrir petit à petit et de façon presque enfantine mon corps. Je me couche à ses côtés alors qu'il se relève pour me regarder, il trace mes jambes, puis mes cuisses, mon entrejambe, mon ventre, ma poitrine puis mon visage. Ses lèvres murmurent un nom que je n'entends pas et une sorte de lueur malsaine passe dans ses yeux. De la haine. Ses mains s'accélèrent alors sur mon corps, cassant la douceur qu'elles avaient auparavant. Les gestes sont plus saccadés, plus douloureux. Il s'attarde sur mes tétons, les pinçant avant de baisser la tête pour les mordiller. Je me cambre en gémissant. C'est que ça fait mal. Il continue de mordiller, remontant vers ma gorge puis prenant mes lèvres avec force et domination. Je lui accorde l'accès mais un léger goût de sang se mélange à nos salives. Il m'a mordu la lèvre. Il recule alors que je reprends ma respiration. Je dois avoir l'air fin, allongé comme ça, la lèvre en sang. Son regard ancré dans le mien me fait gémir. Ses yeux verts sont trop profonds et intenses. Ses mains passent dans mes cheveux, les plaquant en arrière alors qu'il fronce les sourcils. Je ne sais pas quel jeu jouer avec lui, un coup il est doux et je peux dominer, un coup il est violent et c'est lui qui domine. La lueur qu'il avait finit par passer et il recule pour s'asseoir dos à moi.

-Désolé.

Je me relève en soupirant, je suis un peu perdu là. Je me rapproche de lui et entoure ses épaules de mes bras, collant mon corps nu contre sa chemise. Ce n'est peut être pas de plaisir charnel dont il a besoin là maintenant, mais peut être juste d'un peu de chaleur. Certains clients ne viennent ici que pour ça. Je le tire contre moi et on tombe en arrière sur le lit. Mes mains parcourent calmement son torse, déboutonnant la chemise pour avoir accès à sa peau légèrement halée.

-Rien ne sortira d'ici, soyez en sûr.

Je le sens prendre une respiration alors que ses mains se posent sur les miennes.

-Je me suis fait plaquer il y a trois mois et d'après mes amis, j'ai besoin de sortir.

-Cela fait toujours du bien.

-Mais je n'ai pas envi. Il était tout ce qu'il me restait.

-C'est la personne que vous haïssez ?

-Non. Lui, c'est autre chose.

Mes mains descendent le long de son ventre pour aller frôler le haut de ses cuisses. Il se tend légèrement mais reprend la parole.

-Mon ex était quelqu'un d'assez froid, grand et puis brun. Le contraire de lui qui vous ressemble tellement et qui a disparu du jour au lendemain de ma vie. On a cherché à le retrouver, mais aucune trace. Lui mettre mon poing dans la figure me démange tellement.

Je souris et dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de faire remonter mes doigts pour les glisser sous son boxer. Je les entremêle dans la petite touffe de poile qu'il possède alors qu'il continue.

-Et depuis qu'il est partit, je fais une fixation, mon ex m'a quitté pour ça. Il me disait que je me prenais trop la tête et que ce garçon était mort, qu'il fallait tourner la page et oublier le passé. Mais comment oublier un passé qui vous tire constamment en arrière ?

Mes doigts délaissent sa pilosités pour se balader le long de son sexe puis taquiner son gland avant de descendre vers son anus. Il frémit alors je remonte tout en caresse.

-Il suffit de s'en détacher.

-Mais je n'y arrive pas.

-Dans ce cas, je vais vous y aider.

Il tourne doucement son visage et moi je continue mes caresses. Il se tend de tout son long quand ma main prend ses bourses pour les malaxer doucement. Il halète et frotte son bassin contre mon érection qu'il doit sentir contre ses fesses. Mon autre main remonte au niveau de sa poitrine pour le délasser. On ira pas bien loin aujourd'hui, parler lui fait plus de bien que les plaisir charnels, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, il a besoin de quelque chose d'un peu pervers sans pour autant aller au fin fond des choses. Et j'apprécie tout à fait ce côté perdu qu'il a.

Il ne supporte la torture que quelques minutes avant de se répandre dans ma main cette fois ci. Il récupère sa respiration et se relève. Je porte ma main à mon visage tout en exécutant le même geste. Il se retourne me montrant son état plus que 'humide'. Je souris et de ma main propre, je remets une de ses mèches brunes en place. Je relève un sourcil lorsque j'aperçois une fine cicatrice. Vague souvenir.

-La salle de douche est juste là.

Il me remercie et disparaît pour revenir un peu plus tard propre. Il a fait vite, très vite. Il me laisse prendre place, je me lave les mains et regarde mon visage blessé. Je soupire, faudra que je m'occupe de ça. Je le raccompagne ensuite dans la petite pièce pour qu'il attende ses amis qui ne vont pas tarder. Depuis que je suis dans le fauteuil, il ne cesse de me regarder à la dérober. Moi je tente de mettre en ordre mes souvenirs, un Harry, brun avec une cicatrice.

-Pourrais je revenir ?

Je sursaute. Il a dit ça d'une voix basse. J'hoche la tête en souriant.

-Ce lieu est fait pour ça.

Il prend note avant de se lever lorsque ses amis reviennent à quelques secondes d'intervalles. Il me salue et disparaît avec eux. Je repasse dans la chambre pour me rendre dans la salle de bain, mieux vaut que personne ne me voit ainsi. Je passe ma main sur le reflet et tout disparaît. Ce fut une soirée enrichissante.

**A suivre …**

Et voila, première rencontre. Ce ne sera pas la dernière et oui petit Draco est amnésique et a du mal à se souvenir et pourtant…  
Je remercie infiniment toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire, cela me fait vraiment plaisir.  
Dans l'espoir que ce chapitre vous aura plu.  
En raison de vacances, la suite ne viendra pas avant septembre. Je m'excuse pour l'attente et je vous remercie de votre compréhension.

**Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur** : Will-low  
**Genre** : POV de Draco. Le rating n'est absolument pas là pour faire décoration. Il est ici question de maison close et donc d'un lieu de plaisir. Relations en tout genre, mais principalement homosexuelles. Une bonne couche de guimauve aussi à découvrir.

**Important :** Pour des raisons de prévention, je rappelle que lors de relation sexuelle il faut se couvrir. Ceci n'est pas là pour faire décoration mais uniquement car pour une simplicité de l'écriture des lemon/lime l'inclusion d'une protection n'a pas été insérée. Mais les maisons closes ne sont pas des lieux de plaisir simple et de dépravation, il y a aussi une certaine politique de protection.  
**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages en rapport avec le monde de JKR ne m'appartiennent aucunement, le reste si.

**Blabla :** Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, et je m'excuse pour le temps d'attente de ce chapitre. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout autant que les autres.

_Bonne lecture…_

**Maison close** : Lieu de luxure.

¤4¤

Aujourd'hui, c'est en quelque sorte jour de congé, on ne travaille pas, et ça permet de faire une sorte de grand rangement des lieux. Mama Taïs aime ces jours là, parce que tout le monde est habillé sobrement, pas de maquillage inutile, de froufrou volant dans tous les coins et c'est nettement plus convivial puis qu'il n'y a personne d'extérieur au lieu. C'est une journée sans sexe et pour tout le monde, ça fait du bien.  
Habillé d'un débardeur et d'un pantalon fin noir, je dévale les escaliers pour arriver en cuisine. Tout le monde tourne son visage pour m'accueillir, pour une fois que je suis à l'heure. Je me fais applaudir et je rougis bêtement.

- Regardez moi ça, le seul jour où on ne bosse pas, monsieur est prêt quand il faut.

Je tire la langue à Sora qui avale d'une traite son café noir. Elle n'a même pas prit la peine de s'habiller, mademoiselle se ballade en nuisette à dentelle, épousant ses formes et quelque peu transparente sur les bords. Je me sers une bonne tasse de café alors que les deux jumelles déposent une assiette et de la confiture devant mon nez. Je crois qu'elles se sont passées le mot pour rester en pyjama. Elles portent toutes les deux un ensemble short chemise dans les tons jaune pâle avec des petits canards dessus. Le tout bien sûr, peu épais. Je soupire avant de prendre la fin de mon petit déjeuner. Mama Taïs entre toute guillerette, affublée d'une robe à fleur de tournesol, elle se place en bout de table.

- Alors aujourd'hui, matinée rangement et ensuite je vous laisse quartier libre si vous désirez sortir en ville.

On la remercie chaleureusement et on passe le reste du matin à tout ranger, inspecter chaque recoin pour être sûr qu'il ne traîne pas un petit truc oublié par un client. On passe par l'inventaire de ce qu'il nous manque aussi. Que ce soit maquillage, parfum, encens, vêtements, ou tout autres objets ayant un rapport au sexe. Bien que certain préfère les acheter soi-même. On a tous notre propre petite collection. La mienne n'est pas énorme, mais j'ai de quoi ne pas m'ennuyer tout seul.

Midi passé, chacun par vadrouiller de son côté et comme je n'ai pas mis le nez dehors depuis un moment, autant en profiter. Une veste sur les épaules car il ne fait pas très chaud, je remonte mon col alors que je vois le ciel s'assombrir. Le seul jour où l'on peut se promener, bien sûr, il fait moche. C'est la guigne tout de même.

Je commence à errer dans les ruelles avant de rejoindre le centre. Cela me fait drôle de sortir. Normalement, lorsqu'on a un jour de pause, je ne sors pas. J'ai toujours un peu peur de me montrer à l'extérieur. Non pas parce que je fais ce métier là mais plutôt parce que j'ai peur de tomber sur quelqu'un qui me connaîtrais alors que moi, je serais incapable de mettre un nom sur son visage. Déjà, Blaise, Harry et la petite troupe, je n'y arrive pas alors que je suis persuadé qu'ils ont un lien avec mon passé. Même très étroit car j'ai cette impression d'avoir toujours vécu prés d'eux.

Je passe devant un café et je me stoppe. Je relève un sourcil alors que j'aperçois deux hommes à une table. L'un est grand, des cheveux mi longs noirs, un aspect austère et surtout, une stature imposante. En face, il y a Harry. C'est bien lui. Les lunettes, les cheveux noirs ébouriffés, ce petit côté perdu se reconnaît facilement pour moi. Apparemment, ça ne va pas bien entre eux. Ma curiosité a toujours été une maladie chez moi. Je rentre sans faire attention dans le café et je m'arrête au bar. J'écoute comme si de rien n'était la conversation.

- Allons Harry. Blaise m'a dit que tu avais trouvé quelqu'un.

- Et quand bien même ce ne serait pas ton problème.

- J'ai tout de même le droit de savoir avec qui tu es à présent. Nous avons passé deux ans de notre vie en commun.

- Et tu n'as pas cessé de me répondre à ça que c'était deux ans d'enfer et d'épouvante.

L'homme se laisse tomber en arrière et passe une main dans ses mèches un peu graisseuses sur les bords.

- Ecoute, si j'ai décidé de te quitter, c'était parce que j'en avais marre que tu ne parles que de lui.

- Je n'y suis pour rien.

- Si ! Tu sortais avec moi, pas avec ce gosse qui est à présent porté disparu. Je veux bien l'avoir protégé à une époque mais maintenant, je me dis que j'aurais du le laisser crever. Serment de protection à la con.

Harry ouvre des grands yeux et plissent le nez. Je sens que ça va dégénérer.

- Severus, je n'ai jamais eu la prétention de vouloir sortir avec lui.

- Dans ce cas, laisse le où il est ! Par Salazar, tu le haïssais.

Le brun ne semble pas avoir envi de continuer cette conversation mais le plus vieux si. Les règlements de compte de couple, c'est vraiment une catastrophe, surtout que tout le monde les regarde étrangement. Je soupire, je sens que je vais encore faire une bourde. Je prend mon verre et m'approche. Ma main se pose sur l'épaule d'Harry qui sursaute.

- Excusez moi de vous déranger, mais je crois que vous devriez vous calmer ne serait ce qu'un tout petit peu. Votre conversation animée ne semble pas avoir pour but de se faire connaître de toute la salle.

Un couple plus loin se met à rire alors qu'Harry s'enfonce dans son siège, ses joues rougissantes. Mon doigt caresse la petite rougeur avec tendresse.

- De plus, j'aimerais que vous n'ennuyez pas plus que ça mon petit ami.

Je sais que les yeux verts se posent sur moi incrédules mais c'est ça, ou il va encore étaler leur vie d'ex couple au milieu du café. Les sourcils de l'homme se froncent alors qu'il se lève.

- Je vois que tu as trouvé le substitut parfait de ce garçon.

Il pose ses prunelles sur moi et avec un sourire moqueur s'adresse à moi.

- J'espère au moins que vous savez dans quel petit jeu vous vous embarquez.

- Parfaitement et je me ferais un plaisir d'être prés de lui pour l'aider.

L'homme paye sa consommation et quitte le bar. Je prend sa place et regarde le brun passer sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

- Je ne sais pas si le fait que vous soyez venu soit une bonne chose mais merci.

- Je passais dans le coin.

Je souris. Il est toujours dans la lune et je trouverais ça presque mignon.

- Cela ne vous dérange pas si je reste un peu en votre compagnie ?

Il relève ses prunelles vertes et fait un petit sourire.

- Ne serait ce pas plutôt à moi de vous le demander ?

Je prend l'air de réfléchir puis avec un petit regard en coin je finis mon verre.

- Possible, mais je suis en congé aujourd'hui alors je me soustrais à mes obligations.

Je pose mes mains sur la table et me lève avant de déposer quelques pièces dans le cendrier et de lui tendre ma main.

- Puisque je suis votre petit ami pour la journée, passez la en ma compagnie. Cela vous fera plus de bien que de retourner vous terrer dans un coin chez vous.

Il hésite puis hoche la tête. Après tout, de toute manière, qu'a-t-il à perdre ? On sort dans la fraîcheur de l'automne et je remonte son col en souriant. Il remet sa main dans la mienne et on par vagabonder. Je l'ai suivit partout où il voulait aller. Etrangement, être en sa compagnie m'a fait éprouver quelque chose d'autre que la normal. Je me suis senti d'abord bien et puis en plus de cela, j'ai visité des lieux de mon passé où je n'ai pas osé remettre les pieds depuis mon accident. On est passé à la Gare de King Cross, certaines choses avaient changé de mes souvenirs, puis nous avons été dans une rue presque vide remplie de bureaux en décrépitudes où se trouvait une cabine téléphonique rouge, après une ruelle sombre avec une taverne louche. Nous ne sommes jamais rentrés à l'intérieure mais la façade était suffisante. Les yeux verts pétillaient comme si la vie était quelque peu revenue dans ses orbes.  
Lorsque nous avons fini notre petit tour, nous nous sommes assis dans un parc regardant les enfants en vacances, jouer.

- Merci.

- Ce fut un plaisir.

Il penche la tête sur le côté et passe sa main sur mon visage.

- Vous lui ressemblez vraiment beaucoup. Mais vous êtes vraiment différents.

- Dois je en déduire que moi, vous ne me détestez pas ?

Il rougit alors que ses doigts s'entrelacent par gêne.

- Non.

Je souris et me lève en remarquant l'heure tardive. J'ai encore une course à faire.

- Je vais devoir vous laisser, je me dois de passer quelque part avant de rentrer pour le souper.

- Cela vous dérangerais si je vous accompagnais ?

J'hausse un sourcil amusé.

- Vous ne savez même pas où je dois aller.

- Peu importe, je ne veux pas rentrer tout de suite.

J'accepte et on prend le bus pour nous rendre dans une ruelle un peu plus loin. J'attrape le bras d'Harry pour le mener avec moi. Il faut mieux éviter que je le lâche ici, où alors je ne suis pas sûr de le retrouver. C'est une ruelle sombre, même en plein jour, pour le moment elle n'est pas vraiment pleine, mais quelques filles sont déjà en place pour le racolage de la nuit. Elles aguichent, font des mouvements osés, des gestes obscènes. Deux jeunes femmes s'approchent de nous et je resserre ma prise sur la main du brun. Elle se colle à moi en souriant.

- Salut beaux gosses.

- Vous avez bien cinq minutes pour nous.

La seconde a déjà une main baladeuse sur le ventre d'Harry qui ne semble pas du tout rassuré et pourtant, dans ses yeux, une lueur étrange se fait voir.

- Non, nous sommes un peu pressés.

- Pressés, mais on peut vous faire ça en cinq minutes.

Sa poitrine relativement dénudée se presse contre moi et je tords le nez. Je tire Harry a moi alors que celui-ci repousse la jeune femme.

- Nous ne sommes pas vraiment du même bord voyez vous.

Le brun hoche la tête avant de passer son bras autour de ma taille. Les deux femmes soupirent avant de reculer.

- Vous êtes pas drôle les mecs.

Harry sourit avant de me faire signe de nous remettre en marche, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais pendant un tout petit moment, il a pris sur lui de repousser les filles. Ce serait peut être intéressant, voir sûrement, de faire ressortir ce petit côté sûr de lui qu'il a enfouit quelque part.

Je pousse la porte d'un sexe shop et les yeux du brun s'agrandissent lorsqu'il voit tout ce qu'il y a au mur.

- Ne prenez pas cet air effarouché.

Je le tire vers une étagère et regarde le nouvel arrivage d'objets tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres. Mon choix est vite fait et se porte sur quelques trucs pour ma petite collection. Je retrouve le brun devant un mur où se trouve des gods, menottes, et tout l'attirail SM. Il déglutit avant de se retourner vers moi.

- Cela vous choque ?

- Pas vraiment, disons juste que la seule fois où j'ai du essayer un de ces…

- Mauvaises expériences ?

- Assez.

Je souris et reprend sa main pour partir, une fois à la sortie du magasin je me penche et murmure.

- Et bien venez me voir et je vous ferais voir que ce n'est pas si horrible que ça.

Une teinte rouge apparaît sur ses joues alors que nous retournons à l'arrêt de bus. Nous nous séparons là, c'est mieux ainsi, nous n'allons pas du même côté de Londres. Il me remercie pour la sortie et je fais de même car ça a été plus agréable en sa compagnie que seul.  
C'était une journée changeante.

**A suivre…  
****  
**Un autre petit chapitre à ajouter aux autres. Je m'excuse s'il reste des fautes, ma bêta sur cette ffic n'est pas passée dessus. Ce fut un chapitre un peu guimauve pour relever le niveau. Je vous ai prévenu que ce serait badigeonné de guimauve, saupoudré de sucre glace avec une pointe de gélatine. **  
**A bientôt pour une nouvelle partie.

**Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : **Will-low

**Genre : **Pov de Draco. Le rating n'est absolument pas là pour faire décoration. Il est ici question de maison close et donc d'un lieu de plaisir. Relations en tout genre, mais principalement homosexuelles. Une bonne couche de guimauve à découvrir.

**Important :** Pour des raisons de prévention, je rapelle que lors de relations sexuelles, il faut se couvir. Ceci n'est pas là pour faire jolie mais uniquement car pour une simplicité de l'écriture des lemons/limes, l'inclusion d'une protection n'a pas été insérée. Mais les maisons closes ne sont pas des lieux de plaisir simple et de dépravation, il y a auss une certaine politique de protection.

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages en rapport avec le monde de JKR ne m'appartiennent pas, le reste si.

**Blabla : **Merci à ceux qui suivent encore cette histoire et me le font savoir.

_Bonne lecture..._

**Maison close** : Lieu de luxure.

¤5¤

Harry est venu me voir trois fois depuis notre ballade dans Londres. Et bizarrement, je m'en doutais presque, nous n'avons rien fait. Il souhaitait juste me revoir pour que nous discutions un peu. C'est une relation assez étrange parce qu'il passe une heure à parler. Il me raconte sa vie, du moins les grandes lignes, mais parle. Je me demande depuis combien de temps il n'a pas parlé de la sorte avec quelqu'un. Est-ce que ses amis avant de l'envoyer ici ont tenté d'établir un contact oral ? Non parce que ce n'est pas de plaisir physique dont il a besoin mais de parler. Et je me transforme petit à petit en psychologue.

Je regarde par la fenêtre, il pleut énormément dehors. On sent que nous sommes en automne et que l'hiver ne tardera pas. Le temps est mauvais, il fait frais et humide, les arbres se déshabillent et les gens se couvrent de plus en plus. Et là, avec l'eau qui tombe, ça va être une soirée extrêmement calme. Et quand je dis calme, c'est calme, parce qu'à part deux trois clients qui vont s'égarer dans le coin, rares sont les habitués à passer la porte. C'est pour ça que je suis à présent dans ma chambre, attendant qu'on vienne me chercher si jamais je suis demandé. J'aime bien ma chambre, elle est simple, rangée et c'est mon chez moi. Les draps sont de la couleur que je souhaite, le lit à la place que je veux, le mobilier de même, au mur la tapisserie est à mon goût. Je ne dis pas que la magie ne m'a pas un peu aidé, mais je m'en fiche. Personne ici ne sait que je suis de base sorcier. Ça, c'est l'une des rares choses de mon passé que je n'ai pas oublié, tout comme le fait que ma famille était assez sombre, que j'ai fais pas mal d'erreur, qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de vraiment mal de ce côté et que j'ai blessé des gens. Il m'arrive de voir certaines choses en rêve, mais elles sont toujours floues.

Je soupire alors qu'on frappe doucement à ma chambre. Je me lève et vais ouvrir. Sora est là, et me fait comprendre que quelqu'un veut me voir. J'hoche la tête et rajuste ma chemise blanche ouverte sur mes omoplates et mon pantalon noir. Je la suis et je suis surpris de trouver Harry, trempé, devant la porte. Lorsqu'il me voit, il me fait un pauvre petit sourire.

- Il n'a pas l'air bien.

- 'Te le fais pas dire.

- Fait attention Dray.

J'hausse les épaules et rejoint le brun qui a les yeux légèrement rougis et en plus de ça, il doit geler sur place. Je me tourne vers Sora et lui fait un signe de la main, elle m'indique la chambre 4 et j'emmène Harry. Une fois à l'intérieure, je découvre des serviettes et un peignoir blanc. Je retire sa veste, puis ses lunettes et je commence à lui frotter les cheveux avec une serviette sans un mot. Je laisse le tissu sur sa tête et passe devant pour lui retirer sa chemise. Elle lui colle à la peau et c'est très séduisant. Je me mords la lèvre, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à le prendre là tout de suite maintenant. La chemise tombe au sol et je passe au pantalon. Mes doigts effleurent sa peau gelée par la pluie. Il me laisse lui retirer tous ses vêtements puis je me relève pour prendre une autre serviette et le frotter énergiquement. Une fois que je pense qu'il est assez sec, je lui fais enfiler le peignoir et l'envoie s'asseoir sur le lit. Je sors de la pièce et reviens peu à prés avec un bon chocolat chaud. Je le lui donne alors qu'il me remercie. Je m'assois à ses côtés, j'aimerais bien une petite explication mais je sais parfaitement qu'il me la donnera. Il aime me parler, et ça, je l'ai compris depuis qu'il vient me voir.

Une longue minute s'écoule et il repose ses bras sur ses jambes, sa tasse dans ses mains.

- Je dérange ?

- Non. Avec ce temps de merde, il n'y a pas grand monde.

Il fait un pauvre petit sourire et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Je remarque à ce moment qu'une ombre est présente sur son visage. Je me lève et me place devant lui. C'est légèrement violacé.

- Tu t'es fait frapper ?

- Oh ça, ce n'est rien. Je me suis pris encore une fois la tête avec Severus et quand j'ai claqué la porte, je me suis trop énervé et je me suis pris l'étagère.

J'hoche la tête de dépit.

- Il m'en veut de sortir avec quelqu'un qui lui ressemble trop.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis tout simplement pas la vérité ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu ais des ennuis. S'il apprend que je me rends dans ce genre d'endroit, il se déplacera.

- Ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait pas l'habitude.

- Non je préfère éviter. Ce sont mes problèmes. Blaise a voulu que je vienne me défouler ici. Je ne tiens pas à ce que mon seul refuge soit connu de tous.

Je souris alors qu'il reporte sa tasse à sa bouche. Ce garçon est vraiment une énigme pour moi. Il est fragile mais il affronte les problèmes avec tellement de calme. Il accepte tout comme ça. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi. J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi, lorsque je le vois, l'alarme qui se trouve dans ma tête résonne. Je sais bien que si je m'accroche tellement à lui, c'est parce que je sais qu'il est lié à ma vie d'avant.

- Mais bon, de toute manière, il finira bien par ce calmer. Après notre rupture, il s'est passé de moi pendant tout ce temps, il est juste jaloux.

- C'est dangereux la jalousie.

- Oui. Mais parfois, c'est rassurant.

- Et parfois pas du tout.

Il soupire et fini son chocolat avant de se lever.

- Je vais y aller.

- Tu veux déjà partir ?

- Oui. Je suis désolé du dérangement.

Il fait glisser le peignoir et enfile ses vêtements. Je le stoppe dans ses mouvements.

- Tu ne vas pas remettre ça quand même.

- Je dois rentrer.

- Attend je reviens.

Je disparais de nouveau de la pièce et monte les escaliers pour entrer dans ma chambre. J'ouvre l'armoire du fond et regarde ce qui s'y trouve. J'attrape un vieux blouson et une chemise qui ne me manquera pas. Je farfouille vers le fond et attrape un jogging. Oui, j'ai ça dans mes affaires. Je quitte ma chambre avec les affaires et retrouve Harry, qui fixe ses affaires prêtes à l'essorage.

- Tu vas mettre ça.

- Mais…

- Tu me les ramèneras quand tu reviendras.

Il hoche doucement la tête avant de disparaître dans la petite pièce servant de salle de bain. Il en ressort un peu après et je suis heureux de voir que ça lui va très bien. On fait pratiquement la même taille et bien qu'il soit légèrement plus carré que moi, il ne semble pas à l'étroit.

- Le manteau à une capuche, cela t'évitera de te tremper de nouveau.

- Merci.

- De rien.

Harry rajuste ses lunettes avant de s'approcher doucement de moi et de se caler contre mon corps. Je ferme mes bras sur son dos et il relève le visage pour capturer mes lèvres. C'est sa manière de me dire au revoir. On s'écarte et il passe la porte. Je le raccompagne jusqu'à la sortie et une fois dehors, je soupire. Je passe par la chambre pour récupérer les vêtements et vais voir Sora.

- Tu penses qu'il sera possible de les faire nettoyer ?

- Bien sûr. Porte les à la laverie. On les fera étiqueter pour ne pas les perdre.

- J'y vais dans ce cas. Je remonterais dans ma chambre ensuite, si on me cherche.

Je m'aventure dans le couloir et ouvre une porte au fond, je descends un escalier et j'arrive à la laverie. Une femme de la quarantaine m'accueille. Je lui tends les vêtements en lui disant qu'il faut les mettre dans les miens. Elle fait les poches rapidement et me donne ce qui y traînait. Il y a une boîte d'allumette, un papier complètement délavé, et dans la poche du manteau ses papiers. Et merde, il aurait du y songer. Je quitte la laverie et monte dans ma chambre. Je jette le tout sur le bureau et me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Je me relève et prend son portefeuille. Je suis curieux et alors. Je farfouille, y a de l'argent, des cartes et une d'identité. Une photo de lui lorsqu'il était un peu plus jeune.

_Harry Potter_

Ce nom de famille.

_Potter. _

Il me parle nettement plus que Harry. Un garçon avec des cheveux en bataille, une cicatrice, un nom…Je laisse tomber la carte et continue de regarder. Il y a de l'argent sorcier et des photos. Je les sors une à une. Lui et le rouquin ainsi que la jeune fille châtain. Puis lui avec une rouquine et Blaise. Devant un château. Poudlard. Le nom me vient naturellement aux lèvres. Je continue, sur la dernière il y a tout un groupe de personne que je suis certain de connaître. Son ex, ses amis…Je tourne la photo et lis ce qui est marqué.

_L'Ordre du phénix. _

Un furieux mal de crâne me prend. Je fais tout tomber au sol et me prend la tête dans les mains. Des centaines d'images me traversent l'esprit, des paroles, des voix, des noms, des musiques…je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Je pousse un gémissement à fendre l'âme et la porte s'ouvre pour laisser passer les deux jumelles. Elles s'agenouillent prés de moi, je les sens plus que je ne les vois. Les bras de l'une d'elle me ceinture la taille alors que l'autre pose sa main sur mon front.

- Je vais chercher quelque chose.

Des pas qui se précipitent vers la sortie alors que la présence dans mon dos est toujours là. Ça doit être Laura. Elle me caresse doucement le ventre pour me calmer, chantonnant une comptine pour enfant. Ses doigts se glissent sous ma chemise pour faire des petits cercles autour de mon nombril. Je m'apaise et je relève doucement le visage pour la voir sourire. Elle dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se remettre à chantonner tout en faisant ces petits cercles. Lara revient avec une tasse et me la donne. Je la vide d'un coup et elle me retire mes chaussures, puis mon pantalon. Pose la tasse sur le sol pendant que Laura me tire vers l'oreiller. Elles me bordent toutes les deux avant de sortir.

Je m'endors sur mes souvenirs, des souvenirs que j'avais préféré oublier.

**A suivre…**

**  
**Merci d'avoir été jusque là. Merci de laisser des messages, de mettre cette histoire en favs ou en alerts. Cela me fait réellement très très plaisir.  
Pour Noël, je vais faire un effort dans cette publication. Vous aurez un chapitre par semaine.  
A dimanche prochain.

**Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : **Will-low

**Genre : **Pov de Draco. Le rating n'est absolument pas là pour faire décoration. Il est ici question de maison close et donc d'un lieu de plaisir. Relations en tout genre, mais principalement homosexuelles. Une bonne couche de guimauve à découvrir.

**Important :** Pour des raisons de prévention, je rapelle que lors de relations sexuelles, il faut se couvir. Ceci n'est pas là pour faire jolie mais uniquement car pour une simplicité de l'écriture des lemons/limes, l'inclusion d'une protection n'a pas été insérée. Mais les maisons closes ne sont pas des lieux de plaisir simple et de dépravation, il y a auss une certaine politique de protection.

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages en rapport avec le monde de JKR ne m'appartiennent pas, le reste si.

**Blabla : **Je vous remercie tous et toutes pour laisser des petits messages et m'encourager. Un peu de retard sur le dimanche, je voulais vous le mettre pour Noël. (Je m'excuse s'il reste des fautes, je commence à être malade donc j'ai du mal à me relire)

_Bonne lecture..._

**Maison close** : Lieu de luxure.

¤6¤

Harry n'est toujours pas passer prendre ses vêtements, je me demande ce qu'il fabrique. D'un côté, j'aimerais qu'il ne revienne pas tout de suite. Après avoir revu un petit bout de mon passé, je sais que je lui ai fais du mal auparavant et surtout que si je me suis retrouvé ici, c'était pour tous les fuir. C'est assez étrange, j'ai encore d'énormes trous de mémoire, on ne peut pas forcer sa mémoire qu'on a bloquée des années à se souvenir de choses enfouies très profondément.  
Je me suis simplement revu courant, dans la nuit alors que j'avais des personnes aux trousses. Courir le plus vite possible pour leur échapper. La peur au ventre de me faire attraper. Des Mangemorts, mon père dans le lot. La pluie qui fouette le visage. Les pensées comme quoi je n'aurais pas du accepter de faire ça, de tenter de tuer Dumbledore, de devoir fuir avec Severus. Ce salop qui a eu au final de la chance vu qu'apparemment il a été réintégré alors que lui, il l'a tué. Moi je n'avais aucune chance. Je courrais toujours. Ni dans le camp des Mangemorts, ni dans celui de l'Ordre. Tout le monde me haïssait.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, ça me donne mal à la tête de repenser à tout ça. Il a fallut qu'il débarque tous dans ma vie pour commencer à tout chambouler. Une présence se fait sentir à mes côtés et je croise le regard de ma mère de substitution.

- Lara et Laura m'ont dit pour ta crise.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Si. Tu te souviens lorsque je t'ai recueillis, je te l'ai dis, au moindre problème, tu pouvais me parler.

Elle me fait un sourire discret. Cette femme est une vraie mère.

- C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de me faire rattraper par le passé.

- Ce passé dont tu ne te souvenais plus ?

- Oui. Il revient petit à petit, par bride et ça fait tellement mal et tellement peur.

Elle passe sa main dans mon dos, remontant à ma nuque et m'ébouriffant mes cheveux non attachés retombant sous mes oreilles de différentes longueurs.

- Tu sais qu'ici, nous sommes ta famille.

- Oui, vous êtes ma seule famille.

- Tu as débuté une nouvelle vie, ta vie que tu as construit. Alors prends en soin.

J'hoche la tête avant de la poser sur son épaule. Elle me baise le front et on reste un petit moment ainsi. Je sais à mon âge, on ne devrait plus vraiment se comporter de la sorte, mais la femme pour moi, c'est le symbole de la maternité, de l'amour. C'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas vraiment à avoir de relation sexuelle avec elles. Un petit temps s'écoule puis elle se lève pour rejoindre son bureau. Moi je reste là, attendant un client. Je sors de ma rêverie à l'arrivée d'une personne que je dois dire, j'avais oublié. Il me regarde avec un petit sourire mauvais. Ce mec est pour moi une plaie. Autant le dire tout de suite, il a été jeté de la boîte, je ne vois pas pourquoi il revient. Je me lève et le rejoint.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

- Je voulais te voir.

- Il me semblait que tu n'avais plus rien à faire ici.

- J'ai changé.

Je regarde autour de moi, il n'y a personne à part quelques soubrettes qui font les allées et retours. Je ne réitérerais pas l'expérience avec ce taré.

- S'il te plait, Dray, juste une nuit.

- Non.

J'ouvre la porte et le mets dehors. Il m'attrape le poignet et je me retrouve dans le froid avec lui. Autant le dire tout de suite, la différence de température entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur est saisissant. Surtout lorsque vous ne portez qu'une chemise manche courte. Il me tire vers le coin de la boutique alors que je me débat et lui colle un crochet dans la mâchoire. Il me lâche.

- T'es complètement malade mon pauvre.

- Mais Dray !

Il relève son visage triste, je ne flancherais pas pour ce genre de mec. Je ne supporte vraiment pas ce type. C'est un malade. On accepte beaucoup de chose ici mais pas ce genre là. J'ai mis une semaine à me remettre de sa dernière visite. Me scarifier le corps lui a bien fait plaisir. Je tressaille rien qu'en me souvenant de moi allongé les poignets attachés au montant du lit.

- Taré !

Je m'apprête à rejoindre la porte lorsque je suis de nouveau tiré, plaqué au mur, son regard de fou dans les yeux, son bras me bloquant le cou. Je déglutit, ce mec est trop, faut l'interner.

- Allez, juste une toute petite.

- Va te faire foutre.

- Mais c'est ce que je veux.

Je fais remonter mon genou rapidement pour lui coller un coup de genoux dans les parties. Je reprend mon souffle, il m'a bien étranglé ce malade puis haletant je rejoint la porte. J'actionne la poignée et entre, la claque et m'adosse contre elle. Un martèlement d'enfer se fait entendre contre la porte, faisant sortir les clients et les membres de la maison. Je reste là, ne bougeant pas. J'ai encore la trace rouge autour de mon cou. Sora se rue sur moi et regarde qui se trouve derrière par l'œilleton. Elle se tourne vers les autres.

- C'est Mick. Marie calme tout le monde.

- Coralie va chercher la patronne.

Elle repose ses prunelles sur moi. Regarde mon cou puis soupire.

- Tu n'aurais pas du l'accueillir seul.

- Et je faisais quoi, je le laissais dans l'entrée et j'allais me terrer dans ma chambre.

- Il t'a salement amoché le cou.

Je pose ma main, c'est encore chaud. Il a serré plutôt fort ce con. Puis alors que la patronne arrive, le bruit cesse. On se détache de la porte et Sora regarde de nouveau. Elle hausse un sourcil.

- Il n'est plus là.

- C'est sûrement une ruse.

Elle me fait reculer et ouvre doucement la porte, personne. Elle fait quelques pas dehors et sursaute.

- Dray, je crois que ton dernier client en date n'est pas si gentille que ça.

Je sors dehors et je vois Harry. Mick est à ses pieds. J'hausse un sourcil alors qu'il me fait un petit sourire.

- Je suis désolé.

- Merci.

Le brun sourit alors qu'une voiture de police s'arrête à leur hauteur. Mama Taïs sort et discute deux minutes avec les gendarmes, ceux-ci repartent peu de temps après avec Mick. Elle a vraiment du monde dans sa poche pour tout manœuvrer aussi facilement. Harry me rejoint et regarde mon cou. Je lui fais un pauvre petit sourire alors qu'on rentre tous à l'intérieur. J'ai froid moi mine de rien. Sora me fait m'asseoir dans un petit canapé et me regarde puis Harry.

- Tu peux t'occuper de lui ?

- Oui bien sûr.

Elle nous laisse et Harry passe une bande fraîche autour de mon cou avant de faire descendre ma chemise et de soigner les quelques éraflures que j'ai dans le dos. Un mur de brique, ça ne fait pas du bien. Lorsque ses doigts se sont occupés de tout, il me sourit. Je ne sais pas trop comment le regarder. Après m'être souvenu de mon passé. Je me mords la lèvre et je finis par me dire que j'ai changé de vie, je continue à être le Dray qu'il connaît et non pas Draco un sorcier.

- Je suis juste venu chercher mes vêtements. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

- Je suis désolé alors.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Ils sont dans ma chambre. Je vais les chercher.

Je l'abandonne quelques minutes et revient avec le tout dans un sac.

- Merci.

Il sourit de plus belle en voyant que le tout a été lavé. Il se lève pour sortir et dépose simplement un baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Je ne pourrais pas venir durant cette semaine, un travail un peu compliqué m'attend, mais ça me ferait plaisir de passer plus tard.

- La porte t'est ouverte.

On s'embrasse, je le remercie de nouveau et il part. Je me laisse retomber dans le canapé. Harry Potter vient de me venir en aide à moi. Je soupire et me lève. Alors que je m'apprête à monter dans ma chambre, pour ce soir moi c'est bon. Trop d'émotion. Je ferme la porte et m'assoit sur le lit. Mes pensées dérivent sur Harry. Pendant un instant, j'ai vu en lui cette partie qu'il réprime, celui qui fait de lui le Survivant. Une chaleur étrange me prend dans tout le corps. Je laisse ma tête aller heurter le matelas et mes mains descendre le long de mon torse. Je défais ma chemise, du moins, les boutons qu'il reste. Je laisse mes doigts caresser mon torse, faire des petites arabesques puis continuer à descendre, passer sous mon pantalon alors qu'une image du regard d'Harry se forme devant mes yeux. Depuis que j'ai revu ce mec, il me rend complètement dépendant de lui. Même si je sais qui il est, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir soulager de le voir. Mon pantalon, puis mon boxer, je touche mon sexe. J'ai besoin de ça ce soir. J'aurais préféré le faire avec quelqu'un, mais je n'ai au final pas eu de client. Ma main caresse mon membre, le frôlant, descendant puis remontant, se rapprochant de mon anus pour y entre un doigt, ressortir, revenir à mon sexe. J'ai chaud, extrêmement chaud. Je tends mon bras vers l'armoire et magiquement, un objet vient me rejoindre. C'est le moment de l'essayer. D'un mouvement rapide, je rentre l'objet en plastique, tourne le bouton est il commence à vibrer en moi. C'est d'abord un sentiment de fourmillement qui me parcoure le bas ventre, mes doigts reviennent s'occuper de mon sexe. Titillant mon gland alors qu'un fin filet de sperme s'écoule déjà. J'halète, je n'arrive même plus à m'occuper de mon membre. Des images d'Harry passe devant mes yeux pourquoi lui bordel. Ma magie actionne la fonction plus rapide du god et je me caresse un peu plus. Je commence à rentrer en transe, un doigt dans ma bouche, je m'imagine sucer quelque chose de délectable. Combien de temps vais-je tenir. Mes gémissements se font plus forts, je me cambre sous la rapidité de l'objet en moi. C'est violent ces trucs là. Le plaisir devient de plus en plus fort, je m'écoule de partout. La dernière vitesse est enclenchée et j'ouvre les yeux en grands alors qu'une sensation étrange me parcoure, que je me répands sur le drap et je pousse un râle bien plus fort que les autres.

Le god s'arrête et je me recroqueville, en sueur, collant de partout. Je sens encore les spasmes du plaisir que je viens d'avoir me parcourir en long en large et en travers et je récupère ma respiration. Ma main va retirer le morceau de plastique et il tombe au sol.  
La seule pensée cohérente qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est que je me suis fais plaisir en pensant à Harry Potter.

**A suivre…**

Hop Hop Hop et voila un petit chapitre. Oui mes chapitres sont tous petits. Mais je préfère. En espérant que vous ayez apprécié ce chapitre. Je vous souhaites de bonnes fêtes de Noël en famille ou pas. Et à dimanche prochain sûr cette fois.

**Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur : **Will-low

**Genre : **Pov de Draco. Le rating n'est absolument pas là pour faire décoration. Il est ici question de maison close et donc d'un lieu de plaisir. Relations en tout genre, mais principalement homosexuelles. Une bonne couche de guimauve à découvrir.

**Important :** Pour des raisons de prévention, je rapelle que lors de relations sexuelles, il faut se couvir. Ceci n'est pas là pour faire jolie mais uniquement car pour une simplicité de l'écriture des lemons/limes, l'inclusion d'une protection n'a pas été insérée. Mais les maisons closes ne sont pas des lieux de plaisir simple et de dépravation, il y a auss une certaine politique de protection.

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages en rapport avec le monde de JKR ne m'appartiennent pas, le reste si.

**Blabla : **Et hop une petite suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

_Bonne lecture..._

**Maison close** : Lieu de luxure.

¤7¤

Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai accepté cette fichue invitation. Je suis encore complètement crevé de ma nuit dernière. Certains clients ont vraiment du mal à comprendre qu'on n'est pas que des objets. J'ai trop mal au dos. Il n'y est vraiment pas allé de main morte. Celui là, c'était la dernière fois qu'il venait pour me voir. J'ai beau accepter beaucoup de chose, mais alors le bondage, SM et compagnie, ça ne marche pas vraiment chez moi. Surtout quand je suis attaché avec les menottes et que je ne peux rien faire d'autre que bander et voir le regard pervers du client. Je frissonne rien qu'en y repensant. Enfin de compte, ça va me faire du bien de sortir un peu, même si je suis totalement nase.

Je regarde le petit papier que je sors de ma poche et fronce le nez. Ça ne devrait plus être bien loin. Alors, le café, ah, le voila. Je pousse la porte pour pénétrer la douce chaleur des lieux. Un coup d'œil à ma montre et je suis en avance, comme toujours. Je prends place à une table et attend. Les minutes passent et toujours pas de tête brune. Je finis par commander quelque chose à boire, au moins pour passer le temps. Je sirote mon cocktail tout en fixant, l'air perdu, le mur en face. Un baiser dans mon cou me fait sursauter et reprendre mes esprits.

- On rêvait ?

Mes prunelles se posent sur Harry qui retire son manteau pour le poser sur sa chaise. Il a l'air fatigué lui aussi et je remarque rapidement sa main bandée.

- Tu t'es fait quelque chose ?

Il suit mon regard et soulève sa main en secouant la tête.

- Mon travail.

- Tu ne m'as jamais dis ce que tu faisais.

Il a l'air gêné, c'est vrai qu'il ne sait pas que je suis sorcier. J'ai longtemps réfléchis à tout ça depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Il est Harry Potter, Blaise est venu me trouver parce que je ressemblais à la personne qu'il haïssait le plus et que donc, ça lui ferait du bien d'assouvir une sorte de désir pour lui, sur moi. Mais en fin de compte, je suis tout de même cette personne et il n'a aucunement besoin d'assouvir quoi que ce soit de sexuel. C'est pas compliqué pour un sou me direz vous. Ben pour moi si.

- Une sorte de brigade spéciale.

Je traduis ça dans ma tête par Auror. Harry Potter est devenu Auror. Franchement, j'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il ferait quelque chose de plus calme.

- Tes amis font la même chose que toi ?

- Oui.

Comme ça j'ai la réponse à ma question. Il a suivit le mouvement au lieu de se détacher et vivre de son côté.

- Et c'est un métier qui te plait ?

- Pas vraiment, mais on fait avec.

La serveuse vient prendre la commande et j'en profite pour demander quelque chose à manger. Harry regarde l'heure et hausse un sourcil. Je fais un sourire charmeur avec une pointe de malice dans les yeux.

- Je me suis levé il y a un tout petit peu plus d'une heure, je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger.

- Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas pensé à ça…

- Ce n'est pas grave. J'aurais décliné si je ne mettais pas sentit d'attaque.

La petite rougeur qui vient d'apparaître sur ses joues est vraiment adorable. La serveuse revient avec un café pour Harry et une salade garnie pour moi. Je commence à manger alors qu'Harry me regarde faire. Il aurait presque un air rêveur. Je finis d'engloutir mon repas alors qu'il me demande comment va mon cou. Je bois un peu de mon verre et baisse mon col roulé. Il n'y a plus de marque. La magie m'a un tout petit peu aidé aussi. Il faut le dire.

- Il n'était vraiment pas bien ce mec.

- Non et ce ne sera pas le dernier. On est, dans cette maison, des poissards. On attire énormément de spécimens étranges et dangereux. Mais bon comme tu vois, normalement Mama Taïs s'arrange pour nous en débarrasser.

- En effet j'ai vu ça.

Il prend un air moqueur. Je lui tire la langue avant de boire de nouveau.

- Je t'ai remercié pour ça.

- Oui. Mais j'aime assez ce mot dans ta bouche.

Ces yeux pétillent de malice, c'est vraiment étrange de le voir comme ça. Il me surprend à passer de timide à audacieux.

- Merci.

J'articule bien chaque syllabe alors qu'il émet un petit rire clair quasi enfantin.

- J'aurais su qu'il t'avait fait mal, j'aurais tapé plus fort.

Là, c'est mon tour de rire.

- Je crois que ça lui aura suffit pour le moment. Tu sais je suis tout de même capable de me défendre.

- Oui oui, j'ai vu.

Je prends un air boudeur et croise mes bras sur ma poitrine, posant mes prunelles sur la vitre donnant sur la rue. Il doit bien y avoir deux tables entre nous. Et pourtant, quelque chose d'étrange m'interpelle dehors. Je fronce les sourcils, puis souris avant de me retourner vers Harry.

- Tu es d'humeur à me taquiner aujourd'hui, c'est ça ?

- J'avoue, un peu. Sûrement le stresse du bureau qui tombe comme à chaque fois que je me retrouve en ta compagnie.

Je prends ma tête dans mes mains, mes coudes sur la table et le regarde.

- Vraiment ? Je t'apaise ?

- Oui. Tu es calme.

Il boit un peu de son café qui doit avoir vraiment refroidit et il manque de s'étouffer. Il repose la tasse les joues en feu.

- Dray, je…

Mon pied remonte le long de sa jambe, s'arrêtant au niveau de son genou, puis redescendant pour remonter de l'autre côté. J'aime vraiment la teinte rouge sur ses joues. C'est délectable. J'installe ce qui perturbe Harry entre ses cuisses et appuie légèrement sur son entrejambe qui est relativement dressé. Je savoure ce petit moment où il tente de pousser mon pied. Je finis par le laisser faire avant de me lever et de me pencher en avant pour lui voler un baiser.

- Je reviens.

Et je pars pour les toilettes, laissant un Harry Potter gêné et n'osant même pas se lever pour aller se soulager. Je m'adosse contre le mur prés des lavabos. Je sais qu'il va finir par se bouger. Il sera bien obligé s'il veut faire disparaître cette méchante bosse de son pantalon. Et en effet, je n'ai le temps de compter que jusqu'à dix et la porte s'ouvre pour faire entrer Harry, en colère et son manteau long cachant sa bosse. Je souris malicieusement alors qu'il m'envoie un véritable regard noir.

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Si énormément.

Rapidement, je lui attrape le bras et le pousse dans les toilettes. La porte du cabinet se referme dans mon dos. Sont vraiment petits ces endroits là. On tient difficilement à deux, mais on va arranger ça. Harry se retrouve assit sur la lunette, c'est déjà un peu de place pour moi. Je m'accroupis et écarte son manteau. En effet, ce n'est pas comme si c'était vraiment discret. Je défais le bouton, puis la braguette et libère son sexe dressé.

- Très jolie vue.

Un nouveau regard noir qui devient très vite voilé alors que je pose un doigt sur son gland sensible. Il frémit et je fais glisser mon indexe sur toute la longueur avant de remonter. Un gémissement passe ses lèvres alors que ses mains s'agrippent à son manteau. Je ferme les yeux et change d'instrument. Ma langue s'applique doucement et légèrement. Lapant le peu de semence qui s'écoule déjà. Un nouveau gémissement se fait entendre alors que cette fois ci, j'engloutis la totalité, allant et venant. Je m'arrête, retire ma bouche et souris en le voyant, le visage en sueur, haletant. Ses mains viennent se loger sur mon cou, puis dans mes cheveux pour me faire revenir à la gâterie que je lui offre. Je recommence donc, la porte des toilettes s'ouvre et je regarde Harry, la tête en arrière, poser rapidement ses mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. J'accélère mon mouvement pour le faire venir. Lorsqu'enfin, c'est fait, il se détend et laisse ses bras retomber le long de son corps, haletant, ses prunelles étincelantes. Je referme son pantalon avant de me lever et de m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Je souris alors qu'il m'attire vers lui pour m'embrasser. Je le vois tordre le nez ensuite.

- C'est vraiment écoeurant.

- Embrasser quelqu'un après une fellation n'est jamais très conseillé.

- Pourtant, tu… je veux dire…

- Je le fais souvent, oui, c'est vrai.

Il a l'air gêné de parler de mon travail. Je me penche à son oreille pour murmurer.

- Mais il n'y a que toi que je vois en dehors du travail.

Je me lève alors qu'il me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Je quitte les toilettes et vais directement au lavabo. Là, je me lave la bouche et prend dans ma poche un paquet de chewing-gum. Harry me rejoint rapidement.

- Que veux tu dire par là ?

- Tu en veux ?

Je lui tends le paquet mais il refuse. Je crois qu'il n'a pas aimé me voir changer de sujet. Mais bon, je n'ai pas non plus envie de lui dire que depuis qu'il est entré dans ma vie, je me branle en pensant à lui, j'aimerais le voir plus souvent, je voudrais en savoir encore plus sur lui…Je jette un bonbon dans ma bouche et range le paquer.

- Tant pis.

Un homme sort des toilettes et nous regarde tous les deux. Puis la porte des toilettes ouverte. Il a l'air soupçonneux. Je souris et attrape Harry par la taille avant de lui rouler de nouveau un patin sous le regard exorbité de l'homme. Celui-ci commence à nous insulter et on quitte les toilettes en courant. Je dépose un billet sur la table et on sort dans la foulée. Une fois dehors, le froid nous agresse, mais on rit.

- Maintenant je ne vais plus pouvoir mettre un pied ici.

- Pas grave, tu changeras, y en a d'autre dans Londres.

Il me donne une tape sur la tête alors que je ris toujours. Je regarde ma montre tandis qu'il boude. Il n'est pas très tôt avec tout ça. Harry fronce les sourcils et semble un peu peiné du fait qu'il va devoir me laisser retourner à mes occupations.

- C'est déjà l'heure ?

- Oui. Il va falloir que je rentre si je ne veux pas me faire taper sur les doigts.

- C'était court.

- Passe me voir, ce sera plus simple.

- En ce moment, le soir, c'est un peu impossible.

Je serais patient. Et puis, il ne met pas interdit de sortir dans la journée, disons juste que Mama Taïs préfère qu'on ne se crève pas trop.

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux alors qu'on se rend vers l'arrêt de bus. Il vient de lui même attraper ma main pour la serrer dans la sienne. Cela passe pratiquement inaperçu vu l'épaisseur des manteaux. Une fois au point de séparation, il se penche à mon oreille.

- Un cinéma la prochaine fois, ça te tente ?

Je fais mine de réfléchir.

- Cela dépend du film.

- Je ne me tiens pas à la page.

- Moi non plus.

- Dans ce cas, on verra sur place.

Le bus arrive au loin et il lâche ma main. Je me penche pour lui voler un baiser. Il a le bout du nez qui commence à refroidir.

- Attrape pas froid.

Il me fait un petit signe de la main et moi je disparais dans le bus. Je me laisse tomber sur le fauteuil en soupirant. Je suis en train de déroger à la première règle. Et ça ne va pas aller du tout.

**A suivre…**

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une très bonne année pleine de bonnes résolutions. J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plu. Je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux réviews individuellement faute de temps, mais je vous remercie tous et toutes sincèrement parce que ça me fait plaisir de voir que cette histoire a ses fidèles.  
A dimanche prochain.

**Bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur : **Will-low

**Genre : **Pov de Draco. Le rating n'est absolument pas là pour faire décoration. Il est ici question de maison close et donc d'un lieu de plaisir. Relations en tout genre, mais principalement homosexuelles. Une bonne couche de guimauve à découvrir.

**Important :** Pour des raisons de prévention, je rappelle que lors de relations sexuelles, il faut se couvrir. Ceci n'est pas là pour faire jolie mais uniquement car pour une simplicité de l'écriture des lemons/limes, l'inclusion d'une protection n'a pas été insérée. Mais les maisons closes ne sont pas des lieux de plaisir simple et de dépravation, il y a auss une certaine politique de protection.

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages en rapport avec le monde de JKR ne m'appartiennent pas, le reste si.

**Blabla : **BONNE ANNEE, BONNE SANTE, BON TOUT PLEIN DE CHOSE !!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Bonne lecture..._

**Maison close** : Lieu de luxure.

¤8¤

Je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire alors que j'entre dans la cuisine pour avoir quelque chose à manger avant de remonter me changer pour la soirée. Je me laisse choir sur une chaise alors que le cuisinier se rit de moi. Si ça lui fait plaisir, moi je suis complètement mort. Couché vers les 8h du mat. On devrait interdire les clients à partir d'une certaine heure, moi je vous le dis. Je me lève, il est, regard à la montre, 17h00. Tard, vais encore être à la bourre pour me préparer. On me dépose une assiette bien garnie sous le nez et comme à mon habitude, je dévore le tout sans m'arrêter.

- Et bien, t'avais faim.

Je lève à peine le nez de mon assiette pour regarder Sora qui adopte la même position d'écrasage sur chaise. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve que par moment, je dis bien par moment, me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis, on se ressemble un peu. Un tout petit peu. On lui propose la même chose qu'à moi et elle mange le tout aussi rapidement. Pour une fois, je ne suis pas le seul à la bourre.

- Vous êtes là ?

Mathias passe la porte avec nonchalance. Il est déjà prêt pour ce soir. Et bien, rapide. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux pour les décoiffer de façon sexy. Et dire que j'avais réussi à l'éviter durant une bonne semaine, parce que c'est un exploit en vivant sous le même toit. Il faut dire que rester terré dans ma chambre est un très bon moyen pour ne voir personne.

- Comme tu le vois, on mange.

Sora avale le reste de son verre avant de se lever en lissant sa nuisette violette à dentelle. Elle a mangé trop vite pour moi là. D'habitude c'est moi qui bats tous les records, mais c'est vrai qu'elle est deux fois plus longue que moi pour se préparer et croyez moi, je suis long. Mais bon 'la saloperie' me laisse tout de même seul en compagnie de Mathias.

- Tu ne me fuirais pas en ce moment ?

- Qui ? Moi ? On se demande bien pourquoi il pose la question.

- Te fuir, et pourquoi ?

- Et bien parce que cela va faire une bonne semaine que je ne vois pas ta jolie gueule d'ange autre part que lors de l'ouverture.

- Et bien c'est peut être tout simplement parce que le reste du temps, je dors.

Il fronce les sourcils avant de regarder l'assiette qu'on lui a mis sous le nez.

- Où que tu es de sorti. Il me semble avoir entendu dire que tu avais été te promener.

- Ce n'était pas un secret.

- J'en doute pas. C'est bizarre que tu sortes de ta tanière pour aller dehors.

- Un peu de changement n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

- Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire.

Il m'énerve, dieu qu'il m'énerve. Je finis ma nourriture avant de boire mon verre et de me lever.

- Pas que ta présence m'ennuie, mais j'ai autre chose à faire.

Et je pars sans le laisser répliquer. Je me prépare pour la super soirée qui je sens va être extrêmement longue. Je baille de nouveau, oui trop. Après avoir prit une douche, m'être habillé, maquillé – les cernes ça fait vraiment pas bon effet devant le client – coiffé, je descends. Je refais de nouveau un détour par les cuisines pour prendre quelque chose pour mon mal de tête. La soirée va être extrêmement longue.

Qu'est ce que je disais, il est tout juste minuit et demi et je somnole sur ma chaise en attendant le prochain client. Je tirerais bien ma révérence mais on va m'en vouloir. Je baille pour la je ne sais combientième fois et lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, un visage féminin se trouve devant moi. Je sursaute légèrement en reconnaissant l'amie de Harry. Non pas la première que j'ai rencontré, mais la seconde. La rouquine.

- Tu es le garçon que Blaise a présenté à Harry.

- Il se peut en effet.

- On n'a pas vraiment été présenté la dernière fois. Je m'appelle Ginny.

- Dray.

- C'est vrai que tu lui ressembles vachement. Blaise t'a bien trouvé.

Je souris alors qu'elle tourne autour de ma chaise. Elle se replace devant moi. Elle a changé la petite Weasley. Vraiment. Elle est plus grande, plus gracieuse, plus fine aussi. Son visage a perdu en rondeur et c'est affiné. Ses cheveux sont étrangement longs. Ils sont maintenus en deux couettes qui tombent au niveau de ses hanches. Elle porte une robe moulante sous un long manteau. Elle ferait mieux parce qu'habiller de la sorte, se baladant dans le quartier, moi je la laisserais pas faire. Mais où est passé son frère qui la surprotégeait tellement.

- Dis, ça te dérangerais, vu que tu n'es avec personne, de discuter un peu avec moi. J'attends Lara et Laura, mais elles sont occupées.

J'acquiesce, après tout, entre discuter avec une jolie jeune fille qui ne semble plus si cruche qu'avant et attendre sur une chaise qu'un client, qui aura envie d'assouvir son manque vienne me chercher, le choix est vite fait. On se déplace tous les deux vers un petit salon à disposition et je demande à une soubrette de déposer à boire. Elle s'installe en face de moi et d'un geste souple, remet une de ses couettes dans son dos.

- Je voulais te remercier, je n'ai pas vu Harry longtemps dernièrement à cause de son travail, mais Blaise m'a dit qu'il était nettement plus ouvert depuis qu'il a croisé ta route.

- Vraiment, j'en suis ravi alors.

- Tu le peux. Même en couple, il n'était pas aussi rayonnant que maintenant.

Je souris alors qu'un cocktail nous est servi par la petite soubrette. Elle repart alors que je bois mon verre. J'aurais du demander un cachet avec tient. Elle repose son verre et me regarde attentivement.

- C'est fatiguant comme travail ?

- Enormément, c'est beaucoup de décalage.

- En effet et tu arrives quand même à avoir une vie.

- Ma vie se résumait à ça avant que je rencontre Harry.

- Oh ! Vraiment ?

J'ai du gaffer.

- Disons que je l'ai vu une fois au café et qu'il souhaiterait que j'aille au cinéma avec lui.

- C'est bien. Il sort et reprend goût à la vie.

- Ça ne te dérange pas que ce soit avec quelqu'un comme moi ?

- Comme toi ? Pourquoi, pour ton travail ? Ou ton étrange ressemblance avec celui qu'il hait plus que tout ? Non. Après tout, il est assez grand pour suivre le chemin qu'il souhaite. Et croit moi, je préfère le voir sourire que pleurer.

Je sens mon cœur se serrer alors qu'elle me parle d'Harry. J'ai tendance à oublier que la guerre, moi je l'ai fuit, mais qu'eux, l'ont affronté.

- Et Blaise, comment va-t-il ?

Où comment changer de conversation en peu de temps.

- Monsieur a décidé de se ranger. Il n'ira plus courir à gauche et à droite durant un moment, du moins j'espère. J'aimerais vraiment qu'il se fixe. Depuis qu'il a trouvé Théodore, c'est bien partit.

Théodore, j'ai connu un Théodore Nott pour être précis, mais ce serait étrange que ce soit lui. Quoi que pas tant que ça. Mais bon passons.

- Ce serait une bonne chose. Blaise m'était sympathique.

- Oh il t'apprécie tu sais. Il reviendra peut être rien que pour te voir.

- Je doute que son copain le laissera faire.

Elle fait un sourire malicieux avant de finir son verre et de se détendre dans son fauteuil.

- En tout cas, je suis ravie d'avoir découvert cette maison. C'est un vrai paradis. Vous êtes, pour la plupart, sympathique et puis c'est un endroit class.

- Mama Taïs ne supporterait jamais d'avoir un endroit sale et médiocre.

- Normal.

Deux têtes similaires et pourtant différentes passe le rideau avec un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

- On peut te l'emprunter ?

- Mais faites donc, c'est vous qu'elle est venue voir à la base.

- On s'en doute chéri.

Ginny se lève et rejoint les deux jeunes femmes, prenant leurs mains tendues.

- En tout cas, merci vraiment pour Harry.

Et elle disparaît derrière le rideau. Merci, pourquoi ? Pour lui mentir. Je finis lentement mon verre alors que ma tête tourne lentement. Il va mieux grâce à moi. Ça me fait plaisir parce que je me dis que j'aurais servit au moins dans sa vie à autre chose que lui faire du mal. Mais de l'autre, je me dis aussi que, c'est un beau mensonge que je tisse autour de notre relation et qu'un jour où l'autre, tout s'effilera pour donner naissance à la réalité. Et à ce moment, que ce passera t il ?

J'aimerais ne pas le briser, mais en même temps, ne serait-ce pas moi que je briserai ? Au fur et à mesure, je sens bien que je m'empêtre dans un marais et que je n'arriverais sûrement jamais à la sortie.

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, j'ai étrangement chaud. Je regarde le verre et soupire. Qu'est ce qu'elle a bien pu mettre dedans pour me mettre dans cet état ? Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé. C'est moi où tout tourne. J'ai du mal à respirer. Ma main vient se poser sur ma poitrine. Et dire que demain, j'étais censé aller au cinéma avec Harry.  
On tire le rideau et je vois une forme s'approcher de moi. C'est une femme. A l'odeur de miel, je dirais Sora. Mais à la voix, ce n'est pas elle.

- Vite, appelez Sonia.

- Sa main, c'est Mama Taïs.

- Allez, ça va passer.

Qu'est ce qui va passer ? J'ai mal, c'est tout ce que je sais. Trop mal. On pose un linge sur mon front, puis, on semble tenter de voir ce qui m'arrive. J'entends juste un, c'est son verre et je sombre dans les ténèbres.

**A suivre…**

Et voila le petit chapitre de ce dimanche. Merci, Merci vraiment pour les reviews, les encouragements et tout ce que vous me faites parvenir.  
De nouveau BONNE ANNEE A TOUS ET A TOUTES !!!!!!!!!!

**Bye et à dimanche prochain. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur : **Will-low

**Genre : **Pov de Draco. Le rating n'est absolument pas là pour faire décoration. Il est ici question de maison close et donc d'un lieu de plaisir. Relations en tout genre, mais principalement homosexuelles. Une bonne couche de guimauve à découvrir.

**Important :** Pour des raisons de prévention, je rappelle que lors de relations sexuelles, il faut se couvrir. Ceci n'est pas là pour faire jolie mais uniquement car pour une simplicité de l'écriture des lemons/limes, l'inclusion d'une protection n'a pas été insérée. Mais les maisons closes ne sont pas des lieux de plaisir simple et de dépravation, il y a aussi une certaine politique de protection.

**Disclaimer** Tous les personnages en rapport avec le monde de JKR ne m'appartiennent pas, le reste si.

**Blabla : **Désolée pour le léger petit retard…Imprévus en force…

_Bonne lecture..._

**Maison close** : Lieu de luxure.

¤9¤

Je suis totalement mort. Autant le dire, j'ai la tête qui tourne, les yeux qui se ferment tout seul, la bouche pâteuse, le cerveau qui fonctionne – on se demande bien comment – et j'ai cette impression constante d'avoir froid. Pourtant, je porte un manteau, un pull col roulé, un sous pull, un foulard et un pantalon assez épais. Alors je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi j'ai froid. En fait si je le sais, mais j'aimerais que ça passe rapidement.

Lorsque je me suis réveillé ce matin, j'étais déjà dans cet état, je grelottais alors que le chauffage marchait à fond, j'ai beau avoir jeté un sort de chaleur sur la pièce, c'était toujours pareil. J'ai pris une douche, ça n'a pas servi à grand-chose. Lorsque j'ai voulu quitter ma chambre pour me rendre à la cuisine, j'ai eu l'impression que descendre l'escalier était la pire épreuve de ma vie. C'est lorsque je suis arrivé à la cuisine que j'ai entendu l'étrange conversation. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Apparemment, quelqu'un aurait réussit à pénétrer les lieux sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. La soubrette qui nous a servit à boire aurait passé la commande à une jeunette en lui spécifiant bien que mon verre serait celui qui ne contiendrait pas de pamplemousse – j'ai horreur de ça – parce qu'elle avait une commande impérative pour une autre table. Lorsqu'elle a récupéré la commande, le plateau était posé sur le petit meuble de l'entrée de la cuisine et il n'y avait plus personne. Elle a juste songé qu'elle avait du avoir quelque chose d'urgent à faire. Et voila, comment je me suis retrouvé, limite, empoisonné pour je ne sais quelle raison.  
Mais j'ai assez étudié les potions durant ma jeunesse pour me souvenir de quelques effets et façons de les reconnaître et je suis certain que c'en est une.  
Alors pourquoi suis-je dehors en ce moment même ? Surtout alors que j'avais l'interdiction de quitter mon lit ? Tout simplement parce que j'ai un rendez-vous, qu'il m'est impossible d'annuler parce que je n'ai rien pour le joindre, et que je ne veux pas lui poser un lapin. Je sais, je m'accroche, il pourrait comprendre que j'avais un empêchement, mais je ne sais pas, quelque chose me pousse à m'y rendre, à ne surtout pas le faire douter, faire apparaître une lueur de tristesse dans ses prunelles alors qu'il désirait ce cinéma. J'aimerais tellement réparer tout ce que je lui ai fait subir dans le passé. Je voudrais pouvoir tout effacer, néanmoins ce n'est pas possible, alors juste faire en sorte que mes présentes actions le rendent heureux.

Lorsque Mama Taïs va se rendre compte que je suis sorti par la fenêtre de ma chambre et que j'ai donc dérogé une fois de plus à ses paroles, elle va me faire la peau. Mais bon, passons. Concentrons nous plutôt sur une chose. Le cinéma. Je regarde à gauche, puis à droite. J'ai l'impression que tout se ressemble. Je passe une main tremblante sur mon visage, me massant rapidement les yeux. Je vois trouble en plus, je suis vraiment mal parti. Je me remets en route, l'arrêt de bus n'est pas loin, je devrais y arriver. Je sors ma carte et l'attrape de justesse. Je monte dedans, chancelant et trouve un siège libre, je regarde ma montre, génial, je suis en retard. Je tente de rester éveillé et me frotte les mains. J'ai vraiment froid. J'ai des fourmillements dans tout le corps.

Je descends à ma station, il manquerait plus que je la loupe. Il doit me rester cinq bonnes minutes à pied. Courage. Lorsque j'arrive enfin devant le cinéma, il n'y a personne. Je regarde de nouveau ma montre. Un quart d'heure de retard. Je tape du pied et me retiens au mur. Je fais quoi maintenant moi ? Je reste là, à fixer un instant les nuages. Je suis vraiment trop bête. J'aurais du rester couché. Ça m'aurait évité une telle déception. Je tousse avant de soupirer. Mon état va pas aller en s'arrangeant. Non mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qu'une potion est venue foutre dans mon cocktail.

Alors que tout commençait à aller pour le mieux, je m'attire des tuiles. Je vais finir par croire que je suis bon qu'à ça. Et voila, regardez moi ça, je me mets à me lamenter, fichue potion. Je fais un vif mouvement et me prends la tête dans les mains. Restons calme. Les séances ont toutes commencées, je fais quoi moi. Je ne vais pas taper au guichet jusqu'à ce qu'on daigne me vendre un ticket. Je me laisse glisser le long de la paroi et cale ma tête entre mes genoux. Je suis misérable. Alors que je me morfonds comme pas possible, une main me fait sursauter lorsqu'elle se pose sur mon épaule. Je relève la tête et tombe sur deux prunelles vertes.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Il est là, devant moi, son sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, une sorte de soulagement dans les yeux. Je réponds à son sourire. Je suis soulagé d'un poids. Il n'est pas parti. Il me montre deux tickets.

- Comme tu n'arrivais pas, je me suis dis que je pouvais me permettre de choisir le film. C'est grave si ça a débuté ?

- Pas du tout.

Je me relève, tout de suite, ça va un peu mieux, c'est surtout que comme je ne souhaite pas l'inquiéter, je prends énormément sur moi.

- J'ai pensé que tu n'aurais pas attendu.

- Je savais que tu viendrais.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Et en retard vaut mieux que ne jamais venir.

Il me prend la main et me traîne vers la salle, il fait tout de suite plus chaud depuis qu'il a fait ce geste. Il est apaisant. J'ai juste le temps de voir le titre du film au dessus de la porte qu'on rentre en essayant de se faire discret. A cette heure, il n'y a pas grand monde et je reperds rapidement qu'il ne doit y avoir en tout et pour tout qu'une petite dizaine de personne. Ce n'est pas une grande salle non plus. On se glisse dans une allée libre, faisant attention de ne gêner personne en passant devant l'écran. On s'installe dans le noir, sur les sièges. Harry tient toujours ma main, il finit par la lâcher pour retirer son manteau, je fais pareille, mais j'ai l'impression que le froid en profite pour s'engouffrer sous mes vêtements. Je tremble et Harry se tourne vers moi.

- Tu as froid ?

- Non ça va.

Il me reprend la main et la serre fort. Je tente de focaliser mon attention sur l'histoire que nous avons prise en cours de route. En fait, je vais éviter de tenter de comprendre, parce que, je ne déchiffre rien. Mon cerveau refuse de stocker les données pour en faire quelque chose. Je vois juste des images, floues, défiler, des voix, lointaines, débiter des dialogues à faire pâlir un veracrasse en période de reproduction. Non ça ne va pas du tout, si je me mets à reparler comme à l'époque de Poudlard, ça va vraiment plus. Je chasse tout ça de mon cerveau alors que je tente de suivre de nouveau le film mais c'est peine perdue.

Et d'un coup, c'est le trou noir, je ne vois plus rien, j'ai subitement très froid et mon corps est très lourd. Ma tête se pose sur son épaule et ma main relâche la sienne. Je ne sais pas si il a senti le fait que je m'étais d'un coup avachit mais, sa main est toujours dans la mienne, ma tête sur son épaule et il ne bouge plus. Le temps passe, je somnole. Ça me fait du bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me fait du bien. C'est comme si j'étais dans une sorte de bulle. Je ne sais même pas de quoi parle le film. Et dire que j'aurais pu profiter d'une séance, dans un cinéma pratiquement vide, avec le mec qui me fait craquer. Et me voila comment ? Avachi totalement sur lui, me sentant mal, et tout ça pourquoi, parce qu'on m'a relativement fait boire un truc pas net. Ce serait rageant si je n'étais pas si bien.

Une main passe sur mon visage pour remettre une mèche en place, je rouvre doucement les yeux, c'est amusant de voir que les ténèbres sont pratiquement toujours présentes devant mes prunelles. Je me relève doucement, la douleur me vrille les tympans. Je dois grimacer parce qu'Harry tourne mon visage totalement vers lui.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Je détourne mon visage pour me relever, pas sans me tenir au fauteuil.

- Si parfaitement.

- Le film n'est pas fini.

Je me laisse retomber et il hoche doucement de la tête.

- Tu ne vas pas bien. Si ça n'allait pas, il ne fallait pas venir.

- Et te laisser poireauter là comme un con, c'est ça.

- Ce n'était pas grave.

- Si.

J'ai l'impression que la fin du film est à présent là. Je me lève et Harry me suit. Je dois marcher bizarrement parce qu'il passe rapidement son bras autour de ma taille.

- Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire. Tu es dans un état assez pitoyable.

- Merci de me le faire remarquer. Je n'avais absolument pas l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur me passait dessus constamment.

Il m'aide à enfiler mon manteau et à peine je mets le nez dehors que je me remets à trembler de tout mon corps. J'ai froid. Il le voit parce qu'il se poste devant moi.

- Je n'habite pas loin, tu veux te poser.

- Non, faut que je rentre, déjà que je n'avais pas le droit de sortir…

Je chancelle et Harry est toujours là pour me maintenir debout.

- Et après, tu comptes rentrer dans cet état ?

- Je suis bien venu.

- Dray.

- Oui c'est moi.

- Allez viens.

Et vous pensez que dans mon état je pourrais faire quoi que ce soit pour partir dans l'autre sens. Autant vous dire que ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Bien que j'ai tenté. Il ne faut pas croire comme ça. Mais étrangement, je n'ai pas pu aller bien loin. Il me soutient alors qu'on traverse quelques ruelles. Pour qu'il m'invite chez lui, c'est qu'il habite côté moldu. D'un autre côté, ça se comprendrait presque. Quelques minutes plus tard, on entre dans un petit hall. Il me fait monter dans un ascenseur. Oui, les escaliers, il peut toujours rêver. On doit croiser quelqu'un, parce que je l'entends parler mais c'est toujours aussi flou. Une fois dans la boîte de conserve, je m'adosse au mur.

- Tu es inconscient.

- Ça, je le savais déjà.

Il soupire avant de me soutenir de nouveau pour quitter les lieux. Il glisse une clé dans une porte et on rentre dans un endroit qui, rien qu'à l'odeur et à l'atmosphère qui s'en dégage, me semble bien chaleureux. Il me retire mon manteau, je fais de même pour mes chaussures et je vais jusqu'au canapé. Je m'assois. J'aimerais bien voir à quoi ressemble l'intérieur de chez Harry Potter.

- Je vais te donner quelque chose de chaud.

- Merci.

Je ne cracherais certainement pas dessus. J'ai vraiment froid. Je me laisse glisser sur les coussins. Mes bras entourant mon corps. J'ai une impression de protection. Je pourrais presque m'y habituer. Le noir se fait de nouveau devant mes yeux et mon esprit se déconnecte totalement de la réalité.

**A suivre…**

Et voila un petit chapitre de plus dans l'évolution de cette histoire. Je ne remercierais jamais assez toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot pour cette histoire. Merci encore. A dimanche prochain. En n'espérant pas de nouvel imprévu.

Bon courage à tous ceux qui sont en exams.

**Bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur : **Will-low

**Genre : **Pov de Draco. Le rating n'est absolument pas là pour faire décoration. Il est ici question de maison close et donc d'un lieu de plaisir. Relations en tout genre, mais principalement homosexuelles. Une bonne couche de guimauve à découvrir.

**Important :** Pour des raisons de prévention, je rappelle que lors de relations sexuelles, il faut se couvrir. Ceci n'est pas là pour faire jolie mais uniquement car pour une simplicité de l'écriture des lemons/limes, l'inclusion d'une protection n'a pas été insérée. Mais les maisons closes ne sont pas des lieux de plaisir simple et de dépravation, il y a aussi une certaine politique de protection.

**Disclaimer** Tous les personnages en rapport avec le monde de JKR ne m'appartiennent pas, le reste si.

**Blabla : **Et voila un petit chapitre de plus. Je remercie vraiment toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit message ou qui rentrent cette histoire en fav/alert.  
Et sinon pour le film du chapitre d'avant, je vous avoue, je ne sais pas du tout lequel ils auraient pu aller voir. A vous de choisir.

_Bonne lecture..._

**Maison close** : Lieu de luxure.

¤10¤

Une main fraîche sur mon front me fait émerger lentement de l'espèce d'état comateux dans lequel je me trouve. J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffe m'est passé sur la tête, sans parler de tout mon corps engourdi. Encore l'impression de frais, je bouge légèrement et le contact du drap doux sur ma peau me fait du bien. Une minute, du drap sur ma peau ? Je me relève d'un coup en ouvrant les yeux et en me rendant compte que je suis relativement nu dans un lit. Une main ferme me force à me recoucher, sans me faire mal, mais tout de même autoritairement. Je n'obtempère pas sans marmonner dans ma barbe inexistante.

- Ne fait pas l'enfant Dray. Tu as de la fièvre.

Cette voix, c'est celle d'Harry. Je me souviens doucement de ce qui c'est passé. J'ai vraiment du mal en ce moment, il faudrait que j'instaure une case dans ma tête : souvenir qui doit apparaître directement lors du réveil.  
Donc si je résume, empoisonnement par cocktail, cinéma, et Harry. Quel résumé qui tue tout. Trois mots et un nom. J'irais loin.

- Prend ça.

A l'odeur, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est une bonne petite potion incolore mais pas inodore. Je fronce le nez mais il m'oblige à boire. J'avale le tout en faisant la moue puis déglutit trois fois.

- Repose-toi.

Genre je vais rester là.

- Je dois rentrer.

- J'ai déjà prévenu que tu étais ici.

Je dois tirer une tronche parce qu'il s'assoit et retire une mèche humide de mon front.

- J'ai téléphoné pour dire que tu étais chez moi, en piteux état. Autant te dire tout de suite que je n'aimerais pas être à ta place lorsque tu vas rentrer.

- Moi aussi.

Un rire clair me parvint. J'aime son rire si enfantin.

- Allez, repose-toi vraiment. Ça te fera du bien.

- Si tu restes.

J'ai parlé sans réfléchir. J'imagine qu'il me sourit et je sens le lit se relever avant de se rabaisser de l'autre côté. Il prend mon corps endolori et pose ma tête sur ses genoux. Je soupire. Ça fait si longtemps qu'une personne extérieur n'a pas été si gentil avec moi. Sa main passe le long de mon dos, pour m'apaiser.

- Dors maintenant.

- ...Merci...

Et je sombre de nouveau dans les bras non pas de Morphée, mais d'Harry.  
Une odeur agréable me tire de mon sommeil. Je me relève tout doucement et passe une main sur mon visage. Je suis seul dans la chambre. Je sors du lit et je sens que j'ai nettement moins froid qu'avant et que ma tête tourne relativement moins. L'effet de la potion sûrement. Je trouve mes vêtements un peu plus loin mais je reste bêtement drapé dans les draps d'un ton crème. Je m'avance un peu vers la porte. La pièce où je suis doit être la chambre d'Harry car elle est claire. Très claire. Les meubles sont en bois d'olivier et les murs sont verts d'eau. On aurait presque l'impression de flotter. Je traverse un couloir jaune pastel pour arriver dans un salon, crème avec beaucoup de photo de lui et de ses amis. Rien en tout cas pour le moment, ne permettrait de dire que c'est un sorcier. Je pousse la porte de la cuisine et je le trouve en train de préparer un plat devant la cuisinière. Je m'approche doucement et pose ma tête sur son épaule.

- Qu'est ce que tu mijotes de bon.

Il ne sursaute même pas. Je suis sûr qu'il m'a sentit arriver.

- Des pâtes, tu dois avoir faim.

- Un peu.

- Dans ce cas tu peux t'installer à la table, c'est prêt dans quelques minutes.

Je le regarde faire avant qu'il ne dépose la marmite sur la table et sorte des assiettes. Une fois fait, je me retrouve avec une platée de pâte sous le nez.

- Sora m'a dit que tu mangeais énormément.

- Elle peut parler. Je ne mange pas énormément, je mange raisonnablement.

- Oui oui.

Il n'a pas l'air de me croire. Je lui tire la langue et tente de manger doucement, je dis bien tente, parce que j'ai vraiment faim. Je le vois sourire, bon d'accord je me rends. J'en reprends une fois parce que y a rien à dire, c'est vraiment pas mauvais du tout.

- Tu cuisines bien.

- Pourquoi pas toi?

- Non - j'hoche la tête vivement - moi dans une cuisine…

Harry se met à rire. Ben quoi, vous pensez vraiment qu'en plus de travailler, je vais faire la cuisine. Je n'en ai vraiment pas l'utilité.

- Ça pourrait te servir un jour.

- Pourquoi donc?

- Je ne sais pas, le jour où tu aimeras faire un plat pour quelqu'un.

J'ancre mon regard dans le sien.

- Un plat pour quelqu'un ? J'ai vraiment beaucoup de doute.

Je vois une ombre passer sur le visage d'Harry. Je sais, moi aussi ça me fait mal de dire ça en sa présence mais c'est la réalité. Je suis membre d'une maison close, je ne suis pas un gentil petit célibataire. Comment faire pour rattraper le coup ? Je voudrais revoir son sourire.

- Je préfère largement regarder la personne cuisiner.

Je lui lance un petit regard malicieux et il retrouve son sourire. On s'accroche décidément beaucoup trop l'un à l'autre. Mama Taïs m'avait prévenu. Il y a des règles et la première : c'est de ne surtout pas avoir d'aventure extérieure avec un client. Ça dégénère toujours et ça fait très mal. Et bien je commence à comprendre pourquoi elle me disait ça. Je n'ai pas eu de problème durant des années, et maintenant, tout m'arrive dans la figure.

- Tu veux un dessert ?

- Ça dépend ce que tu as ?

- Yaourt, fruit, hum…

Il se lève et va dans le frigidaire, il regarde et fait la moue. Apparemment, il ne doit pas être bien plein.

- Un yaourt fera l'affaire.

Il sort un pack et j'en prends un. Je le mange doucement alors qu'il fait chauffer la cafetière. Je me sens à présent un peu mal à l'aise. Oui, vraiment. Après tout, je suis chez Harry Potter, le mec qui me déteste et qui pourtant m'apprécie sans le savoir. Je suis un gigolo et j'ai l'impression que je m'avance sur un chemin bien dangereux.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

Je relève vivement la tête alors qu'il dépose une tasse fumante sous mon nez.

- Oui. Merci.

- De rien. Je n'allais pas te laisser dans cet état. Bien que je me demande comment tu as fait ton compte.

- Rien de bien grave.

Il me regarde sans me croire. Quoi ? On ne va pas me dire que maintenant je mens mal. Des années d'entraînements, ce n'est pas pour que tout s'effrite en sa compagnie. Je me brûle la langue avec la boisson et soupire. C'est moi ou je commence légèrement à stresser. On sonne soudainement à la porte. Harry lève un sourcil et va ouvrir. La porte donne directement sur le salon cuisine.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Je penche doucement la tête, lorsque je disais que j'étais curieux, ce n'était pas qu'un peu. Je vois rapidement le visage de Severus Snape. Oups, je ferais mieux de ne pas me faire voir moi.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Non.

- J'aimerais juste te parler.

- Mais moi pas.

- Tu n'es pas seul ?

Je me fige et tente de me cacher derrière le mur. En espérant qu'il ne tentera pas de rentrer dans l'appartement.

- Et si c'était le cas, cela te poserait un problème ?

- Dans ce cas là, tu pourrais me dire que je te dérange simplement.

- Qu'il y ai quelqu'un ou pas, tu me déranges.

- Harry.

- Non.

Et la porte claque. Je me tends lorsque je sens la magie se répandre un peu partout dans la pièce. Je crois que Harry n'est vraiment pas heureux. Il traverse le salon pour aller dans sa chambre. Il me ferait presque peur parce qu'il est pâle et surtout, une lueur étrange se trouve dans ses prunelles vertes. Sérieusement, je n'aimerais pas le mettre un jour dans cet état. Je frissonne. Pourtant, c'est ce qui risque d'arriver. Je ravale mes incertitudes et me lève. Je pénètre dans la chambre et le trouve assit sur son lit, sa tête dans ses mains. Je m'installe dans son dos et le tire contre ma poitrine, l'encerclant de mes bras et des draps. Il rougit légèrement mais je ne m'en formalise pas plus. A la place, je dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Il relève son visage vers moi et je le vois sourire. Je dépose de nouveau mes lèvres sur son visage mais cette fois ci contre les siennes. Mes mains se faufilent dans les draps pour ensuite trouver le chemin de sa peau. Alors que je le caresse tendrement, son souffle devient plus rauque. Je trouve l'entrée de son pantalon et d'un geste habile, j'accède à l'intérieur. Il hoquette lorsque je le touche, puis le titille, pour faire le tour de son membre qui se dresse sous le désir. Je capture ses lèvres et continue mon petit jeu. Je veux qu'il se détende, je veux qu'il se calme et surtout, qu'il oublie la venue de Snape. Il cherche avidement mes lèvres dès que je les délaisse alors que ses bras se nouent dans mon cou, il se cambre, et se libère. Son dos heurte ma poitrine et il sourit bêtement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que moi aussi. Je sors mes doigts de sous les draps, ils sont couverts de sa semence, mais ça ne semble pas le déranger. Il entrelace ses doigts avec les miens en soupirant.  
C'est rare mais pourtant c'est là et une phrase me traverse l'esprit. Une seule. Celle que j'aimerais étrangement resté là éternellement en sa compagnie.

**A suivre…**

YopYop et voilà le nouveau petit chapitre fini. Tout dans la guimauve citronnée. Je vous remercie encore pour vos encouragements.

Sinon la semaine prochaine, le chapitre ne sera posté que Lundi, je n'aurais pas accès à un PC du Week end.  
Bonne semaine à tous et à toutes.

**Bye**


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur : **Will-low

**Genre : **Pov de Draco. Le rating n'est absolument pas là pour faire décoration. Il est ici question de maison close et donc d'un lieu de plaisir. Relations en tout genre, mais principalement homosexuelles. Une bonne couche de guimauve à découvrir.

**Important :** Pour des raisons de prévention, je rappelle que lors de relations sexuelles, il faut se couvrir. Ceci n'est pas là pour faire jolie mais uniquement car pour une simplicité de l'écriture des lemons/limes, l'inclusion d'une protection n'a pas été insérée. Mais les maisons closes ne sont pas des lieux de plaisir simple et de dépravation, il y a aussi une certaine politique de protection.

**Disclaimer** Tous les personnages en rapport avec le monde de JKR ne m'appartiennent pas, le reste si.

**Blabla : **Et voila un petit chapitre de plus. Merci à tout le monde ! Aux lecteurs, aux reviever, à ceux qui me mette en fav/alert…et tout et tout et tout. Cette histoire commence à prendre de l'ampleur. Voici le chapitre 11.

_Bonne lecture..._

**Maison close** : Lieu de luxure.

_¤11¤_

Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais eu le droit à une telle engueulade depuis que je suis arrivé ici. Quoi que ? Mama Taïs a toujours été extrêmement gentille avec moi. Elle m'a toujours materné, a toujours tout fait pour me mettre à l'aise mais là, c'est tout le contraire. D'accord, j'ai fauté. Je suis sortit sans permission alors que j'avais été relativement empoisonné et je me suis retrouvé chez Harry dans l'incapacité totale de pouvoir me défendre si jamais j'avais eu un problème. Alors je comprends tout à fait qu'elle ait eut peur et que je paie les pots cassés. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, à la fin, elle m'a simplement serrée dans ses bras. Un geste si tendre. Qu'elle a souvent fait lorsqu'elle m'a ramassée.  
Comme j'étais un peu fiévreux encore, j'ai eu le droit de me reposer le soir même. Ça m'a fait du bien. Je n'ai pas réfléchis, j'ai dormis. Une vraie marmotte. Et le matin, tout allait un peu mieux, si on omettait la vrille qui se resserrait sur mon cœur à chaque fois que je pensais à Harry.

Mais maintenant, il faudrait que j'arrive à me concentrer sur une chose, mon travail. Parce que bon, mon premier client n'a pas été relativement heureux de notre charmant rapport. Il faut dire que penser à Harry, sur le coup, ça ne m'a pas aidé à être totalement 'open' envers lui. Je grimace. Vraiment pas, c'est le cas de le dire. Je passe une main sur mon visage las de tout ce qui m'arrive depuis quelques semaines. Mon geste se suspend alors que mes prunelles se posent sur le nouvel arrivant. Je penche la tête sur le côté et remarque qu'il semble chercher quelqu'un.

Je le connais lui, c'est certain même. Un déclic se fait dans ma tête alors que je me souviens de certaines choses. L'autre fois au café, cette impression lorsque j'avais regardé la fenêtre, puis quand je suis rentré de chez Harry. Observé. Oui, c'est cela. D'être épié. Et qui ferait ça mieux que ce sale petit fouinard ? J'aurais du me douter que même après tant d'année, il serait toujours là, à chercher le moindre scoop concernant son 'idole'.  
Je me lève, défroisse mon pantalon, remet une de mes mèches inégales derrière mon oreille et avec un sourire séducteur aux lèvres, je m'approche de lui.

- Vous souhaitez quelque chose ?

Il sursaute et se retourne vers moi. Il a toujours sa même petite bouille d'ange, quoi qu'un peu plus masculine à présent. Ses cheveux sont coupés courts et ses prunelles semblent briller d'un mélange de curiosité insatiable, mais d'un peu de frayeur aussi. Il ne doit pas être habitué à ce genre d'établissement le pauvre petit.

- Vous souhaitez quelque chose ?

Apparemment, il n'a pas compris la première fois que je l'ai dit alors autant réitérer.  
- Euh…oui….je…

- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne vous êtes pas trompé d'endroit ?

Ça a toujours du bon de jouer parfaitement la comédie.

- Non, c'est que, enfin, on m'a parlé de cet endroit et …

- Je vois, vous auriez aimé tester.

- On peut le dire comme ça.

Je me délecte de la rougeur sur ses joues. Ce n'est pas comme Harry. Harry, c'est mignon, ça lui va bien. Lui c'est une gêne différente. Ce qui me donne envie d'être encore plus impitoyable envers lui. Ma main vient se poser sur son épaule, tout en glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Dans ce cas dites moi ce que vous souhaitez.

Ma bouche murmure ces mots dans le creux de son oreille. Je passe à l'autre en tournant autour de lui, de manière sensuelle.

- Nous sommes ici pour exécuter le moindre de vos désirs. Il vous suffit juste de demander.

Il frisonne, j'adore. Il va regretter d'avoir mis les pieds ici.

- C'est que…

- Laissez moi vous aider dans ce cas.

- Aider ?

- Bien sûr, je connais cet endroit comme ma poche.

Je lui prends la main et le traîne vers le centre en tournant sur moi-même.

- Vous avez un certain panel. Les malicieuses jumelles. Elles ne laissent pas un seul instant de répit. Puis, la ténébreuse Sora, c'est une vraie démone. Puis ensuite Marie, Coralie et Pauline, d'adorables petits anges qui cachent bien leurs jeux. Ensuite, vous avez Mathias, un peu rude sur les bords, et puis moi, Dray.

- Je…

- Allons, faites votre choix.

Il rougit de plus en plus et si de la fumée pouvait sortir de ses oreilles, se serait le cas. Il marmonne quelque chose et je dois me pencher pour entendre doucement, apparemment, c'est mon prénom qui passe ses lèvres. Parfait, je sens que je vais pouvoir me défouler.  
Je le mène à un petit salon et le fait s'asseoir sur la banquette. Je commande deux cocktails à une soubrette que je connais très bien. De toute manière, les consignes ont été claires, pas d'inconnu dans le personnel. Je m'assois en face de lui en souriant toujours.

- Vous avez bien un prénom ?

- Oui…Colin.

- Et bien Colin, pourquoi ne pas commencer par vous détendre ?

Je me déplace rapidement pour le débarrasser de son manteau. Mes doigts rencontre la peau de son cou et il frissonne. Il ne va pas être dur à déstabiliser. On dépose les verres sur la table et je prends le mien pour le siroter.

- Vous devez faire un travail éprouvant pour ne jamais réussir à desserrer les dents ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Dans ce cas, que venez vous faire ici ?

- Je…

- Vous savez, les gens qui viennent ici demandent plusieurs choses. Qu'on s'occupe d'eux. Qu'on leur fasse plaisir. Qu'on leur fasse énormément de bien. Ou alors, qu'on les détende pour le lendemain.

- Et vous n'éprouvez rien à passer de personne en personne comme ça ?

Je le regarde avec une pointe d'amusement. Tu n'es vraiment pas net toi. Tu n'es pas venu ici pour rien. Journaliste jusqu'au bout des ongles. Malgré son stresse, il pose toujours des questions. Intéressant ça.  
- Non, pourquoi ? C'est mon métier.

- Vous ne vous attachez jamais à vos clients. Cela ne vous arrive jamais ?

- Ola ! Je vous arrête tout de suite. Vous êtes dans un établissement qui offre du plaisir, du désire, du glamour, pas de l'amour. Y a pas écrit agence matrimoniale sur la porte.

Mes doigts viennent jouer avec ses cheveux. Il se tend toujours autant. Il va falloir calmer tout ça. Ma main se pose sur sa cuisse.

- Alors vous n'éprouvez jamais rien ?

- Êtes-vous venus ici pour nous faire une thérapie de groupe ? Il vient des gens comme ça de temps en temps.

Ma bouche se rapproche de son visage alors que ma main sur sa cuisse se déplace lentement mais sûrement vers son entrejambe.

- Nous ne sommes pas des enfants de cœur.

Mes doigts viennent caresser la bosse de son pantalon. Je lui fais de l'effet.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour avoir des états d'âmes.

Habillement la braguette se retrouve baissée et son bouton de pantalon saute.

- Mais nous ne sommes pas non plus dupe.

Je libère son sexe dressé et le frôle. Il gémit. Rapidement, je me retrouve devant lui, assis sur ses genoux. Un mauvais, très mauvais sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous n'auriez pas du venir jouer avec le feu.

Je me laisse glisser de ses genoux au sol et écarte ses jambes. Il tente de cacher son sexe de ses mains, mais je ne suis pas non plus novice en la matière. Je les soulève alors que je sors un bout de langue pour lécher son membre durcit. C'est étrange comme ses mains vont tout de suite ailleurs. Comme se retenir au canapé. Je continue la torture. Il n'a pas l'air bien habitué à ce genre de plaisir. Je souris de plus belle alors que je le regarde. Il est tendu, en sueur. Il est sûr que je n'aurais pas songé faire ce genre de chose à Colin Crivey. Mais là, le voir comme ça, c'est exquis. Je finis par laisser le tout pour me réinstaller sur ses genoux alors qu'il gémit de frustration.

- N'est ce pas grisant ?

Je taquine son sexe toujours dressé.

- Je…

- N'est ce pas un sentiment plaisant que de se faire détendre de la sorte ?

- Je…

- Alors espionnez ailleurs.

D'une pression bien placé de mes doigts sur son entrejambe et il jouit. Haletant, je le laisse se relever, tenter maladroitement de refermer son pantalon alors que ses jambes le portent comme elles peuvent.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui vous intéresse, mais ne tournez pas de trop prêt autour de ce que vous ne connaissez pas.

Il détalle comme un lapin alors que je me laisse tomber sur le canapé. Ma main attrape mon verre et le vide d'une traite. J'ai sucé Colin Crivey. Ecoeurant. Ce sale petit gosse. Le verre se repose durement sur la table alors que ma tête va heurter le dossier du fauteuil. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux. Il n'était pas là pour rien. Il ne pouvait pas être là sans quelque chose derrière la tête. Et puis toutes ses questions. Elles n'étaient pas anodines. De le voir débarquer après mon empoisonnement non plus.  
Je sens quelque chose monter en moi, c'est mauvais, très mauvais. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver des années en arrière, avec la peur au ventre et ce sentiment d'angoisse et de noirceur. C'est amer dans ma bouche.

Sora passe le rideau pour voir comment je vais. Elle a du voir Colin passer en courant. Elle me regarde étrangement. Pourquoi ? Est-ce parce que mon regard est voilé ? Ou parce que je dois avoir l'air d'être complètement soul ? Un rire clair passe mes lèvres avant de se muer en quelque chose de plus sadique, de plus cruelle, de plus fou.  
Je crois que ma tranquillité va prendre fin.

**A suivre…**

Yop Yop !! Et voilà. Ce petit chapitre est terminé, il ne fait pas beaucoup avancer la relation Harry Draco, mais la trame de l'histoire aussi inexistante soit-elle.  
Merci encore beaucoup pour tous vos petits com' et remarques et autres. Cela fait toujours extrêmement plaisir de les lire.

Je vous dis à dimanche prochain.

**Bye**


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur : **Will-low

**Genre : **Pov de Draco. Le rating n'est absolument pas là pour faire décoration. Il est ici question de maison close et donc d'un lieu de plaisir. Relations en tout genre, mais principalement homosexuelles. Une bonne couche de guimauve à découvrir.

**Important :** Pour des raisons de prévention, je rappelle que lors de relations sexuelles, il faut se couvrir. Ceci n'est pas là pour faire jolie mais uniquement car pour une simplicité de l'écriture des lemons/limes, l'inclusion d'une protection n'a pas été insérée. Mais les maisons closes ne sont pas des lieux de plaisir simple et de dépravation, il y a aussi une certaine politique de protection.

**Disclaimer** Tous les personnages en rapport avec le monde de JKR ne m'appartiennent pas, le reste si.

**Blabla : **Et voila un petit chapitre de plus. Merci à tout le monde ! Aux lecteurs, aux rewievers, à ceux qui me mettent en fav/alert…et tout et tout et tout. Cette histoire prend un certain tournant dans ce chapitre.

_Bonne lecture..._

**Maison close** : Lieu de luxure.

¤12¤

Deux jours se sont écoulés depuis le passage de ce petit fouineur, deux jours que je me posent toujours autant de questions sur le but de sa venue, deux jours que je commence à relier poison et sorcier ensemble, deux jours que ça me prend véritablement la tête. Mama Taïs se doute de quelque chose. Elle voit bien que je suis contrarié, et tout le monde l'a remarqué d'ailleurs. Tout ce que j'avais réussi à me construire s'effrite petit à petit. J'ai beau vouloir recoller les morceaux, ça ne marche pas. De toute manière, faire l'autruche n'a jamais mené nulle part. Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça changera.

Si je découpe tout, d'un côté j'ai Harry, de l'autre j'ai Colin. Mais Colin ne serait jamais venu ici si on ne l'avait pas envoyé. J'en suis certain. Et ce ne sera pas Harry, ni ses amis. Alors qui ?

Je prends ma tête dans mes mains. J'en ai marre de tout ça. Je balance mon oreiller au sol et me lève pour enfiler une chemise noire entrouverte et un pantalon taille basse avec deux ceintures qui tombent sur mes jambes. Je descends pour voir si certains clients sont arrivés. Je vois déjà quelques personnes. La soirée va être longue je le sens.   
Il doit être facilement 2h30 du mat', je suis totalement claqué. Pourquoi ce soir la majorité des clients avaient légèrement envie de boire de l'alcool ? J'avale un comprimé pour me faire passer le souhait de m'écraser la tête contre un mur.

- Tu as un client qui te demande en salon 2.

Je regarde Sora qui n'a pas l'air très rassurée par mon état. Je me lève et lui sourit.

- Il n'a pas l'air très sympathique, si tu as un souci.

- Je sais, je crie au viol et vous accourez.

Elle me donne une tape sur la tête avant de partir en me traitant d'abrutit. Je m'avance vers le salon en souriant mais il s'efface rapidement alors que je passe le rideau. J'aurais du me douter que si Colin était venu ici, lui aussi ne tarderait pas à passer. Je prends rapidement une attitude froide alors que ses orbes noirs se posent sur moi.

- Que puis je pour vous ?

- Vous me posez réellement la question ?

- Oui.

Je reste debout devant lui sans bouger. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il veut. Me faire passer l'envie de voir Harry ? Récupérer ce qu'il lui appartient ? Ou me foutre son poing dans la figure parce que j'ai pris sa place ?

Il sirote son whisky doucement. De l'homme que j'ai connu, lorsque je le vois ainsi, il n'a pas changé, mais lorsque je le vois avec Harry, c'est autre chose. Severus Snape ne se serait jamais emporté de la sorte lorsque nous étions sur les bancs de l'école. Il n'aurait jamais fait de scène de ménage dans un café, ni venu pour s'expliquer à l'appartement de Harry. Il n'était pas comme ça. Alors comment ? Ce sont des questions qui me viennent rapidement à l'esprit mais en même temps, mes peurs enfouies affluent bien plus vite que je ne le pensais.

Il a beau m'avoir sauvé la mise tout ça par serment auprès de ma mère, il n'en reste pas moins que le souvenir de ma fuite me montre son visage dans ceux qui l'ont occasionnée. Ce n'est pas encore tout a fait claire, mais j'aimerais comprendre.

- C'est donc dans ce genre d'endroit qu'Harry vient pour se 'détendre'.

- Cela vous poserait il un problème qu'il est envie de se 'détendre'.

- Absolument pas.

Il détache chaque syllabe.

- Ce qui me dérange c'est qu'il me remplace dans sa vie par une personne comme vous.

- Comme moi ?

- Oui comme vous. Avec votre travail. Votre façon de voir les relations. Et surtout avec votre visage et votre corps.

Je n'aime pas la lueur qu'il a dans les yeux. Il se lève souplement et avec grâce. Cette même manière qu'il avait à l'école et prend son air qui me faisait l'idolâtrer étant enfant. Pourquoi cet homme est il devenu ce qu'il est à présent ?

- Si Harry est venu ici, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Ce sont ses amis qui ont jugé bon de l'amener.

- Oui, j'en ai eu vent. Ce coureur de Blaise et cette traînée de Ginny ainsi que ses 'amis'.

Il est hargneux et possessif. Moi non plus je n'aimais pas la bande de Gryffondor, et je me dis que j'aurais pu évoluer comme lui. Devenir lui. Mon idole. Tout comme mon père. Pourquoi les deux portraits masculins que j'ai eu sont ils si négatif ?

Il se déplace vers une petite porte et l'ouvre pour y rentrer. Il ne fait absolument pas comme chez lui. Je le suis rapidement, normalement un client ne peut rentrer dans une pièce sans un membre avec lui. Je le trouve faisant le tour de la salle. Sur le coup, j'ai l'impression de revoir mon père lorsqu'il faisait ses inspections routinières. Un frisson me parcourt le dos. Je n'aime pas la tournure que les choses prennent.

- C'est ici que vous prenez vos clients.

Je n'aime pas vraiment le terme employé.

- C'est ici que les clients et les membres passent à l'acte. Oui.

Il se retourne et me regarde, décidément même après tout ce temps, son regard froid me fait tressaillir. Il est imposant, non pas part sa carrure mais par son allure. Il passe à côté de moi pour fermer la porte.

- Dans ce cas, en tant que client j'ai le droit de demander ce que je veux.

Je le sens vraiment mal. Il se poste devant moi, il est moins grands que dans mes souvenirs, mais l'est toujours un peu plus que moi. Et il en impose vraiment.

- Qu'est ce que vous cherchez en faisant ça ?

- Je ne cherche rien.

Il me tire vers le lit et me laisse tomber dessus.

- Je veux simplement savoir ce qu'une pâle copie comme vous a fait à Harry pour qu'il se remette si rapidement de tout.

Mon nez se trouve à hauteur de son entrejambe. Il est jaloux. Il m'en veut d'être entré dans la vie d'Harry. Je ferme les yeux, ils restent avant tout un client comme un autre. Je défais son pantalon, libère son sexe. Je me demande bien pourquoi il est déjà si dur. Serait-ce parce qu'il est excité de se taper le mec qui s'occupe de son ex ? Serait-ce parce que ça l'excite de se trouver au dessus de moi ? Je ne sais pas. Je vais juste faire mon travail sans y penser.  
Il est se libère entre mes lèvres avant de me pousser en arrière.

- Je reconnais une chose, tu es doué.

Sa semence coule le long de mes lèvres, elle a un goût âpre et amer. Il me toise de toute sa hauteur, mais je ne bouge pas. Je reste allongé, les bras en croix, comme par fatalité. Ses doigts défont ma chemise pour libérer mon torse pâle.

- Tu es plutôt bien foutu.

Il s'agenouille au dessus de moi et commence à me caresser, j'ai presque l'impression d'être une poupée. Mais mon enthousiasme ne semble pas lui plaire.

- Je suis sûr que tu peux être plus entreprenant.

Il s'allonge et c'est à moi de jouer. De jouer ? Le terme n'est pas exact. Je vais baiser mon ex-professeur de potion. Je n'aurais jamais envisagé que si nos chemins se recroisaient, cela se terminerait de la sorte. Je le débarrasse de son haut, m'abaisse pour embrasser son torse, remontant jusqu'à ses clavicules pour redescendre vers son nombril. Les images de Harry faisant les mêmes gestes me viennent à l'esprit et je continue. Je titille tout ce qui passe à portée des mes dents, faisant jouer mes doigts et ma langue là où je ressens de la sensibilité. Il me suffit juste d'oublier le visage de la personne que j'ai en dessous de moi.

Je sens ses mains s'activer sur moi, me faire comprendre qu'il faut que je retire mon pantalon. Je me relève pour le faire glisser le long de mes jambes alors que je suis toujours au dessus de lui. Il regarde avec avidité ma peau pâle. Mes fesses nues reviennent sur son bas ventre. Je sens son sexe contre mes reins. Je me frotte doucement avant d'être attiré en avant pour qu'il puisse me toucher. Je me retrouve le nez dans le creux de son épaule. Un mélange de sueur et de cette odeur particulière qu'on les laboratoires de potion m'imprègnent les narines. Ce n'est pas désagréable, mais ça fait ressurgir de mauvais souvenirs.

Je me mords la lèvre lorsque je sens un de ses doigts jouer avec mon anus avant de le pénétrer sans préparation. Je me tends de tout mon long et gémis. Il en entre un second et fait un mouvement de ciseau. Mes doigts s'agrippent à ses épaules et je les sens se retirer. J'halète mais je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre vraiment ce qui se passe que je suis reculé et empalé sans ménagement. Je pousse un petit cri alors que tout mon corps retombe en avant. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux pour voir le visage souriant de Severus.

- C'est très jouissant tout ça.

Il fait quelques mouvements avant de me faire basculer sur le côté, se retirant. A quoi joue-t-il ? Je tente de me relever mais il me prend par derrière. Je m'agrippe aux draps comme si ma vie en dépendait. C'est brutal. Ça fait mal.

Mes cheveux collent à mon front tellement j'ai chaud. Ses mains sur mes fesses pour s'aider à faire des vas et viens me brûleraient presque. Il rit derrière. Il se moque de moi. Il savoure cette douce vengeance.

Il pousse un râle lorsqu'il se libère enfin et se retire. Je tombe en avant, la tête dans le coussin, haletant. Je sens ses doigts remonter le long de mon dos, s'arrêter sur une cicatrice sur mon omoplate, puis se pencher au dessus de mon visage. Son souffle chaud caresse ma joue alors que je tente de me remettre de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- Je savourerais l'expression de Harry lorsqu'il apprendra que je suis venu me faire son si précieux nouvel ami.

- Salop…

- Lorsqu'il rentrera de sa mission dans deux jours, je n'hésiterais pas à lui dire ô combien ce fut magnifique.

J'aimerais l'insulter mais je n'en ai pas la force.

- Tu as réussis la dernière fois à te rendre malgré la fatigue au cinéma, cette fois ci, je serais moins gentil.

C'était bien lui.

- Je ne te laisserais pas Harry.

Il se relève et j'entends des froissements signe qu'il se rhabille. Je suis trop fatigué pour le regarder partir.

- Au fait, une dernière chose, je suis moins dupe que Harry. Que ses amis.

La porte s'ouvre et avant qu'elle ne se ferme je l'entends murmurer.

- Je briserais ce lien qu'il y a entre vous, Draco.

Et le silence s'installe dans la pièce. Je reste prostré sur le lit. Il sait. Il sait qui je suis. Il a du faire le lien avec ma cicatrice sur l'omoplate. C'est lui qui l'avait soigné. Un blond, peau blanche, même yeux, avec cette cicatrice, il ne pouvait que se douter. Il va le dire à Harry. Il va le dire avant moi.   
C'est peut être mieux comme ça ? Harry ne voudra plus de moi et je continuerais ma vie ici.  
Je me recroqueville sur les draps. J'ai froid. J'ai mal au cœur.  
Est-ce vraiment ce que je veux ? Que tout finisse ainsi ?  
Peut être…

**A suivre…**

Yop yop un chapitre de plus. Oui très spécial je sais. J'ai d'ailleurs un peu peur que vous n'appréciez pas la tournure que prend l'histoire.  
Mais encore merci pour vos comm' et autres. Ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage à poster chaque semaine.

A dimanche prochain.

**Bye**


	13. Chapter 13

**Auteur : **Will-low

**Genre : **Pov de Draco. Le rating n'est absolument pas là pour faire décoration. Il est ici question de maison close et donc d'un lieu de plaisir. Relations en tout genre, mais principalement homosexuelles. Une bonne couche de guimauve à découvrir.

**Important :** Pour des raisons de prévention, je rappelle que lors de relations sexuelles, il faut se couvrir. Ceci n'est pas là pour faire jolie mais uniquement car pour une simplicité de l'écriture des lemons/limes, l'inclusion d'une protection n'a pas été insérée. Mais les maisons closes ne sont pas des lieux de plaisir simple et de dépravation, il y a aussi une certaine politique de protection.

**Disclaimer** Tous les personnages en rapport avec le monde de JKR ne m'appartiennent pas, le reste si.

**Blabla : **Merci encore et toujours à tous ceux qui laissent un petit message. Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir de voir cette histoire un peu space être suivie.

Bonne lecture...

**Maison close** : Lieu de luxure.

¤13¤

Il est tôt, le soleil vient à peine de se lever. Je n'ai parlé à personne de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Severus. Je ne veux pas inquiéter les membres. Mathias m'a regardé monter dans ma chambre curieusement. On a beau ne pas s'apprécier, je fais tout de même partit de la famille que nous formons. Il m'a apporté quelque chose de chaud à boire quelques minutes plus tard et n'a rien demandé. Il m'a juste regardé boire le breuvage et me coucher. Il a même eut un geste tendre pour moi. C'est étrange, mais ça fait bizarre de dire ça. Mais au fond, je ne le déteste pas tant que ça.

Maintenant, je me retrouve habillé de pied en cape. J'ai recouverts mes cheveux d'un capuchon, il faut dire que le temps prête aussi à me faire passer pour discret, il pleut. J'arrive dans la petite ruelle qui mène au Chaudron baveur. Ça me fait étrange de me retrouver ici après tant d'année. J'inspire un grand coup et y entre. C'est toujours le même endroit, sombre, mais chaleureux. Je m'accoude au comptoir et attends qu'on vienne m'adresser la parole. Lorsque qu'enfin on me demande ce que je veux, je réponds d'une voix basse que je souhaite juste un renseignement. Je cherche Ginny Weasley. Allez savoir pourquoi je la cherche elle et pas une autre ? J'aurais pu aller voir Hermione Granger, mais rencontrer Ginny avant, est peut être mieux.

Il m'indique généreusement une boutique dans la rue. Je le remercie et m'en vais vers le mur. Je me retrouve rapidement dans la ruelle magique. Elle n'est pas vraiment bourrée de passant avec ce temps de chien, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Je passe devant les mêmes magasins que lorsque j'étais enfant. Certains commerces sont récents, mais d'autres sont et resteront sûrement toujours les mêmes. En fait, la guerre n'a pas changé grand-chose ici, ou alors, ça c'est vite reconstruit. Dire que je pensais ne jamais pu avoir besoin de revenir dans cette partie de Londres…

J'arrive enfin devant un petit écriteau. C'est une librairie. J'entre, il fait nettement plus chaud. Je relève la tête, c'est vide et grand. Il y a des étagères de livres partout. Je m'approche de l'une d'elle et mes longs doigts fins viennent caresser la reliure. Un livre de magie ancienne. Je le retire, et l'ouvre. Les pages sont jaunies par le temps et il sent le renfermé. L'écriture est pratiquement illisible, mais il est magnifique. Je le remets à sa place et sursaute lorsqu'une voix familière se fait entendre.

- Vous désirez quelque chose ?

Je tombe sur les prunelles non pas de Ginny mais d'Hermione. Je déglutis, je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait ainsi.

- Hum…oui…en fait je venais voir Ginny.

- Ginny est absente pour le moment.

- Ah…dans ce cas…elle reviendra quand ?

- D'ici une bonne petite heure.

Je soupire. Ça va être long d'attendre une heure.

- Je peux lui prendre un message si vous voulez.

- Non…j'aurais aimé la voire en tête à tête.

- Ce n'est rien de grave ?

- Pas vraiment.

Elle me regarde étrangement, je tente de me cacher un peu plus sous mon capuchon. Il manquerait plus qu'Hermione me reconnaisse. Elle se demanderait ce que fait le jeune homme de la maison close ici.

- Je repasserais.

- Vous pouvez attendre ici si vous le désirez.

- Non, je vais repasser.

Je tente une retraite stratégique vers la porte lorsqu'elle s'ouvre et que je sursaute faisant tomber mon capuchon pour dévoiler mon visage. D'un geste rapide mais trop tard, je le remonte. Le client qui vient d'entre s'excuse avant de passer pour disparaître dans les rangées de livres.

- Tu es le garçon de la maison close.

Je tressaille. Elle n'aurait pas pu oublier mon visage juste histoire que pour une fois tout ce passe bien. Non c'est trop demandé c'est vrai.

- Comment as-tu pu entrer dans cette rue ?

Je suis cuit, alors autant dévoiler le tout maintenant. Je sors doucement ma baguette et elle fronce les sourcils. Ses yeux se plissent avant de s'ouvrir en grand. Elle semble avoir percuter quelque chose. Elle disparaît rapidement dans les rangées et en ressort en tenant le bras de l'homme qui vient de rentrer.

- Je m'excuse, mais je dois fermer un instant.

- Mais…

- S'il vous plait, revenez plus tard et je vous ferais un rabais.

Je me pousse de la porte et elle fait sortir le client. Elle tourne ensuite une pancarte et revient devant moi pour faire tomber mon capuchon.

- Si ce que je pense est vrai, ma main mériterait de partir.

- Ne te gêne surtout pas Granger, je suis plus à ça prêt.

Elle tressaille au son de ma voix.

- Si j'aurais su que le Dray si aimable et taquin que me décrivait Blaise était en fait Draco Malfoy. J'aurais tout de suite décliné de te rencontrer et d'envoyer Harry dans tes pattes.

- Parce que tu crois que j'aurais accepté tout ça si j'avais fait le rapprochement avec vous dès le départ.

Elle hausse un sourcil, elle ne doit pas comprendre où je veux en venir.

- Et oui Granger, j'étais partiellement amnésique. Vous avez servit de déclencheur à ma mémoire qui me faisait défaut depuis un moment.

- Amnésique ? Tu te fous de ma gueule Malfoy.

- J'ai une tête à me foutre de toi Granger.

Elle semble me sonder, son regard est ancré dans le mien et je la laisse faire. Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre avec elle, mais pour tenter de réparer les pots cassés. Elle finit par soupirer et m'invite à la suivre. On s'installe dans une sorte de petite salle à l'arrière.

- Tu sais depuis combien de temps que Harry est Harry ?

- Peu après le début.

- Et tu ne lui as pas dit ?

- J'aurais du ?

- Bien sûr. Il s'est attaché à toi. Il éprouve quelque chose de profond pour ce gigolo que tu es. Il a retrouvé le sourire grâce à toi, est nettement plus ouverts aussi.

Je souris en écoutant Hermione parler. Elle hausse un sourcil en me voyant faire ainsi.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ?

- Ce que tu dis. Ginny m'avait déjà dit que je lui faisais du bien. Et ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que c'est vraiment le cas.

- Cela te fait plaisir de rendre Harry heureux ?

J'hoche positivement la tête avant de mordre la lèvre et d'entrelacer mes doigts.

- Crois ce que tu veux Granger, mais, je ne suis plus Draco Malfoy. Je suis Dray à présent et je veux éviter que Harry souffre par ma faute.

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux alors que moi je continue à parler.

- Cela te semble étrange n'est ce pas. Que moi, qui est tout fait pour lui bousiller sa vie lorsque j'étais jeune – et encore je me souviens pas de tout ce que je lui ai fait – je souhaite à présent tout faire pour la préserver. Mais j'ai compris pas mal de choses avec mon accident et la vie que je me suis forgée. Depuis que j'ai retrouvé pratiquement ma mémoire, j'aimerais réparer ce que j'ai fais à Harry dans le passé. Le voir sourire, le faire rougir, le faire rire, voir cette étincelle de vie qui c'est allumée après son passage dans la chambre m'a fait réaliser que c'était vraiment ce que je voulais voir en lui.

Elle émet un petit rire.

- Tu es amoureux.

- Peut être…C'est interdit ?

- De tomber amoureux d'un client. Cela me parait logique dans ton milieu. Comment peux tu continué à faire ton métier alors que tu éprouves des sentiments pour une personne unique ?

- C'est le problème. Je ne peux plus rien faire sans penser à lui.

Elle rit de nouveau. Je me sens un peu embarrassé de me lancer comme ça, m'ouvrant à Hermione Granger. Mais pour moi, elle a toujours été la seule personne qui malgré le fait que je l'enfonçais souvent, gardait les pieds sur terre et trouvait nos querelles stupides.

- Et pourquoi venir nous voir maintenant.

Une ombre doit passer sur mon visage et elle le remarque rapidement.

- Ginny a du te parler de mon accident ?

- Elle a mentionné en effet le fait que quelqu'un avait tenté d'empoisonner un membre de la maison close. C'était toi ?

- Oui. Potion.

Elle blanchit.

- J'ai eu une visite impromptue aussi. Colin Crivey.

- Colin ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il a été se fourrer là bas.

- J'ai l'impression que depuis que Blaise a passé les portes de la maison, vous faites tous la queue pour entre de nouveau dans ma vie. La dernière personne à passer a été Severus Snape.

Là Hermione pourrait être comparée à un cachet d'aspirine. Cela pourrait être amusant si je n'étais pas dans la merde.

- Il est passé et il a fait quoi ?

J'inspire avant de serrer un peu plus mes doigts les uns aux autres.

- Il a demandé à ce que je fasse mon travail. Il veut pouvoir dire à Harry qu'il s'est tapé le mec pour qui il a des sentiments. Et puis, il ma reconnu.

- Comment ?

- Une cicatrice que j'ai à l'omoplate. Elle a été faite lors de notre fuite de Poudlard après la mort de Dumbledore. C'est lui qui l'a soigné.

Elle prend un air grave.

- Tu devrais tout raconter à Harry avant qu'il ne l'apprenne de la bouche de Snape.

- Je ne sais pas comment…

- Va le voir et dis lui simplement la vérité. Tu sais, Harry a beau être rancunier et te haïr. Ce n'est pas le cas. Tu l'as profondément touché lors de ta dernière année à Poudlard. Il n'a pas voulu l'admettre tout de suite, mais ça l'a touché. Et le fait que tu disparaisses, qu'on ne te retrouve pas. Ça a renforcé sa rancune envers toi.

Je soupire alors qu'elle me dit ses paroles. Elle a raison. Je dois parler à Harry avant Severus. C'est la seule chose que je peux faire et si il me jette alors je retournerais simplement à ma vie et laisser l'eau couler pour oublier.

**A suivre…**

Voila, Draco s'est dévoilé déjà à une personne, l'histoire continue sa route. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster le chapitre dimanche, je n'étais pas chez moi…Mais je me rattrape, je vous le poste tout de suite.

A dimanche sans faute.

**Bye**


	14. Chapter 14

**Auteur : **Will-low

**Genre : **Pov de Draco. Le rating n'est absolument pas là pour faire décoration. Il est ici question de maison close et donc d'un lieu de plaisir. Relations en tout genre, mais principalement homosexuelles. Une bonne couche de guimauve à découvrir.

**Important :** Pour des raisons de prévention, je rappelle que lors de relations sexuelles, il faut se couvrir. Ceci n'est pas là pour faire jolie mais uniquement car pour une simplicité de l'écriture des lemons/limes, l'inclusion d'une protection n'a pas été insérée. Mais les maisons closes ne sont pas des lieux de plaisir simple et de dépravation, il y a aussi une certaine politique de protection.

**Disclaimer** Tous les personnages en rapport avec le monde de JKR ne m'appartiennent pas, le reste si.

**Blabla : **Je crois que je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de l'intérêt que vous portez à cette histoire si courtes en chapitres et si peut aboutie. Merci vraiment.

Bonne lecture...

**Maison close** : Lieu de luxure.

¤14¤

Ginny est arrivée peu de temps après notre discussion. Hermione a vraiment été une fille formidable. Ginny aussi. Lorsque la libraire lui a tout raconté, parce que moi j'étais las de le faire, elle a simplement ouvert de grands yeux, m'a toisée de la tête aux pieds avant de soupirer en se disant qu'au final elle s'en doutait depuis notre discussion à la maison close. Mais Harry était tellement heureux. Et puis il lui avait dit que malgré le fais que je sois malade, j'étais venu pour ne pas lui poser un lapin. Alors elle avait décidé de ne rien laisser passer de ses doutes. Par contre, lorsqu'elle a su pour Severus, elle est devenue aussi rouge qu'une tomate et a eut envie de lui faire passer le désir de faire du mal à Harry. Elle m'a alors dit d'aller rapidement chez lui. Contrairement à ce qui devait se passer, la mission devait finir plus tôt et il ne tarderait pas à rentrer.

C'est donc pour ça que je me trouve sur son paillasson, mes jambes repliées contre mon torse. J'ai peur. Je stresserais presque. En fait, je stresse. Il faut que je lui avoue tout. Que je lui dise la vérité. Mais j'ai peur. Tellement peur de me faire rejeter. Je le mériterais d'un autre côté. Mais en même temps, je me suis attaché à lui, j'aimais être en sa compagnie et j'aurai apprécié que ce double jeu dure encore et encore, qu'il ne découvre jamais que je suis Draco Malfoy. Je rentre ma tête dans mes épaules. Je tremble. Et ce n'est pas seulement de froid parce que je suis mouillé.

Des pas se font entendre dans les escaliers. Je relève doucement la tête pour tomber sur le visage fatigué d'Harry. Il passe de la lassitude à la surprise en me voyant sur son paillasson.

- Dray ?   
- 'lo Harry.

Il sort ses clés et me fait entrer. Vu son état, je me doute que la mission n'a pas du être simple. Il dépose ses affaires et prends les miennes pour les déposer sur le portemanteau.

- Est-ce que ça te dérange si je prends une douche avant ?   
- Aucunement.

Il me sourit et s'approche de moi, je passe mes bras autour de ses hanches et savoure le baiser qu'on s'échange. Je le sens se tendre. Lorsqu'il se détache, il a les yeux qui étincellent étrangement. Il doit se poser plein de question. Il me délaisse pour la salle de bain et moi je vais m'installer sur une chaise. Il se doute que je ne suis pas venu pour rien. Il sait que je dois lui parler. Il a sentit que j'étais tendu. Je regarde mes mains, elles tremblent dangereusement. Il manquerait plus que je fasse une crise de nerfs avant. Ça donnerait quelque chose de bien. Le temps semble étrangement long alors qu'il se lave. Comment vais-je pouvoir lui annoncer ça ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions qu'il revient habillé légèrement. Sa chemise colle encore un peut à sa peau, son pantalon est mal fermé. Il est extrêmement sexy ainsi. Il passe par la cuisine pour préparer deux cafés. Lorsque c'est fait, il dépose le mien devant moi. Je le remercie et il s'installe en face. Il boit une gorgée alors que le silence est lourd.

- Harry…

Il relève la tête et ancre son regard dans mes yeux.

- Oui.  
- Je suis désolé de débarquer ainsi à l'improviste chez toi.  
- Ce n'est rien. Ça ne me dérange pas tu sais. Comment as-tu su que je rentrais aujourd'hui ?  
- Je ne le savais pas vraiment. C'est Ginny qui me l'a dit.

Il hausse un sourcil.

- Tu discutes avec Ginny ?  
- Oui, elle m'est sympathique.

Il sourit mais moi je n'arrive pas à esquisser le moindre mouvement de lèvre. Je suis trop stressé.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- On peut le dire comme ça.  
- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose alors.  
- A vrai dire…

Je suis coupé dans mon élan par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Harry soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Je trouverais même ça pathétique comme scène. On se croirait dans un mauvais film.

- Vas y continue.  
- J'aurais aimé te dire quelque chose d'important…

On sonne de nouveau. Harry lève les yeux au ciel. Je vous le dis, un très mauvais film fleur bleu tirant sur le mélodramatique.

- J'aimerais que tu saches tout ça parce que ça me ronge de l'intérieur et que je ne peux pas continuer comme ça avec toi. Je ne veux pas te mentir.

Alors que le bruit se répète une nouvelle fois, Harry se lève en jurant pour se rendre dans l'entrée. Je passe une main tendue dans mes cheveux qui s'accentue lorsque j'entends la voix caractéristique de Severus.

- Harry. Je peux te parler ?  
- Comment as-tu su que j'étais déjà rentré ?  
- J'ai croisé Zabini au Ministère. Je me suis dit que tu devais toi aussi être rentré.  
- Tu es rapide.  
- Très. Puis je te parler ?  
- Non. Je suis fatigué.  
- C'est important.  
- J'ai dis non. Repasse demain.

J'entends la porte se refermer mais butter contre quelque chose.

- C'est important.  
- Cela attendra. Je ne suis pas seul et je n'ai pas envie que tu débarques comme ça sans prévenir.   
- Tu n'es pas seul ? Qui est ce ?  
- Un ami.

Il y a un court moment de flottement.

- C'est lui. Siffle-t-il.  
- Et même si c'était lui, cela ne changerait rien. Va-t-en !  
- Cette petite pute est venue te voir malgré ce qu'il a fait.

Je me tends. J'ai toujours dit que là haut, quelqu'un m'en voulait. A présent, j'en suis sûr.

- Severus, tu sors.

La porte claque méchamment contre le mur et je suis certain que Harry est en train d'empêcher son ex de passer le palier.

- C'est lui que tu devrais faire sortir !  
- Sort !  
- Il t'a dit au moins qu'il se fichait de toi. Que tu n'étais qu'un client comme les autres. Qu'il n'était là que pour donner du plaisir.  
- Je t'ai dis de sortir.  
- Il t'a dit qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de tout ça.

Mes poings se resserrent. Je me lève et entre dans le couloir pour ancrer mon regard bleu dans celui de l'homme.

- Dray retourne dans le salon, Severus tu t'en va.  
- Est-ce qu'il au moins eu la gentillesse de te dire que cette nuit je le baisais sauvagement ou allait-il te prendre sans rien dire.

Harry se fige. Severus affiche un sourire satisfait. Mes ongles rentrent dans ma peau. Je ne voulais pas qu'il l'apprenne de la sorte. Je voulais que ce soit moi qui lui dise.

- Il ne fait que son travail. Articule difficilement Harry.  
- Son travail de prostitué. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un client pour lui.  
- Taisez vous.

Ma voix n'est pas assez forte pour être parfaitement entendue.

- Il joue avec toi profitant de ta faiblesse et ta naïveté.  
- Taisez vous.

J'ai mal de voir la douleur passer dans les yeux verts.

- Il te ment depuis le début. Sachant qui tu es, pour t'enfoncer un peu plus.  
- Taisez vous !

Ma voix a décidé de passer mes lèvres plus fort que prévu. Severus me regarde avec un petit sourire amusé. Harry lui ne sait pas quoi dire. Le plus vieux aime mon état. Il se délecte du foutoir qu'il met.

- Mais je suis sûr qu'il allait te dire toute la vérité. N'est ce pas Draco ?

Mon cœur manque un battement. Les prunelles d'Harry sont surprises, puis passent par différentes teintes.

- Ce n'est pas possible.

Le ton de sa voix montre sa détresse mais son apparence est étrangement très froide. Je baisse la tête. Cela ne sert à rien de mentir. De toute manière, j'étais venu pour lui dire la vérité.

- Je suis désolé. Je voulais te le dire. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de sa bouche.  
- Tu mens. Tu ne peux pas être lui. Tu es trop gentil.  
- Il lui ressemble beaucoup tout de même. Beaucoup trop.  
- Severus la ferme !

De la magie s'échappe d'un peu partout de son corps et je la sens très nettement. Il tente de contenir sa colère.

- Je te hais.

Il articule difficilement ces mots, ces mots qui me blessent, qui me fendent le cœur.

- Je te hais !

Je tente de calmer le tremblement de mes mains pour garder une apparence quelque peu digne. Il est hors de question que je laisse Severus savourer sa victoire.

- J'aurai préféré que tu l'apprennes autrement. Je suis désolé Harry.

Je passe à côté de lui alors que je sens bien qu'il se retient de me lancer un sort de douleur. Je m'arrête cependant prés de lui.

- J'étais sincère avec toi.

Et je quitte pour de bon l'appartement. Je descends les escaliers je ne sais même pas comment mes jambes me portent. Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues silencieusement. Un bruit sourd se répercute dans ma tête, j'en suis sûr, ce sont les morceaux de mon cœur.

**A suivre…**

Voila le 14ème chapitre de cette histoire. Je sais, les chapitres sont courts et je sais que vous aimeriez que ce soit plus long mais je n'arrive pas à faire quelque chose de plus développer par chapitre. Pour moi, cela gâcherait le rythme de l'histoire.  
J'espère quand même que vous aurez apprécié les révélations de ce chapitre. Et encore merci à tous ceux qui laissent un petit mot pour me soutenir à chaque chapitre.

A dimanche prochain.

**Bye**


	15. Chapter 15

**Auteur : **Will-low

**Genre : **Pov de Draco. Le rating n'est absolument pas là pour faire décoration. Il est ici question de maison close et donc d'un lieu de plaisir. Relations en tout genre, mais principalement homosexuelles. Une bonne couche de guimauve à découvrir.

**Important :** Pour des raisons de prévention, je rappelle que lors de relations sexuelles, il faut se couvrir. Ceci n'est pas là pour faire jolie mais uniquement car pour une simplicité de l'écriture des lemons/limes, l'inclusion d'une protection n'a pas été insérée. Mais les maisons closes ne sont pas des lieux de plaisir simple et de dépravation, il y a aussi une certaine politique de protection.

**Disclaimer** Tous les personnages en rapport avec le monde de JKR ne m'appartiennent pas, le reste si.

**Blabla : **Merci encore pour vos petits messages. Voici le 15ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas.

Bonne lecture...

**Maison close** : Lieu de luxure.

¤15¤

Ma langue descend le long de son corps, léchant avidement chaque recoin de sa peau. Il tressaille. Je savoure. Mes doigts vont naturellement se perdre dans sa bouche alors que je m'occupe de son sexe tendu par le désir. Je lape doucement avant d'engloutir, de revenir vers ses bourses, de repartir en direction de son gland. Je ne lui laisse aucun répit sauf celui de haleter et sucer mes doigts. Il commence à venir. Je peux goûter sa semence qui s'écoule. Je souris alors que je laisse son sexe ainsi, sans le finir. Je remonte mon visage vers le sien, m'assois sur ses jambes, mon boxer se frottant sur sa verge durcit par le plaisir. Je fais glisser mes doigts hors de bouche et ma langue vient faire le contour de ses lèvres.  
- J'espère que tu apprécies.  
Il répond d'un mouvement de tête et je le fais tomber en arrière sur le lit. Je retire lentement mon boxer, mouvant mon bassin toujours sur son bas ventre. Je me relève pour me laisser tomber sur son sexe. Ça fait mal, mais ce n'est pas grave. Lorsque je vois le visage de mon client, c'est tout ce qu'il faut.

Qu'il reçoive du plaisir.

Des mains qui se posent sur mon corps, qui découvrent chaque partie de mon anatomie sans que je ne cache rien. Des yeux avides de me posséder tout entier. Cette façon de me voir comme une poupée, comme un objet de désir. Certains sont ainsi et celui là le prouve encore une fois. Les hommes aiment à posséder ce qu'ils peuvent. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres sèches, ça l'excite, son sexe se dresse un peu plus contre mon ventre. Etre au dessus de moi, avoir le monopole du pouvoir dans cette relation d'un instant. Il en est fier, c'est ce que je lis dans ses yeux. Il me demande de me mettre à quatre pattes, ce que je fais, ses doigts viennent se mettre dans ma bouche alors que derrière, il entre doucement puis beaucoup plus rapidement. Mes halètements se mêlent au sien.  
Seulement donner du plaisir.

Mon dos rencontre le mur de la chambre, c'est dur, ça fait mal, mais ce n'est pas grave. A quoi bon rechigner alors que c'est ce qu'il veut. Mon pantalon tombe au niveau des mes chevilles, suivit par mon boxer. Il défait les boutons de ma chemise et place ses mains sur ma poitrine. Il penche la tête pour sucer avidement mes clavicules. Il va laisser une marque. C'est interdit, mais je le sens. Sa bouche exerce cette pression caractéristique sur ma peau. Je penche la tête en arrière, elle heurte le mur. J'halète alors que ses mains s'occupent de mon sexe. Il est doué. Très vite, mes jambes finissent par se retrouver autour de sa taille, ses mains maintenant mes fesses en l'air et son sexe en moi. J'ai chaud et le mur n'est pas agréable, mais ce n'est pas le problème.  
Le plaisir du client c'est tout ce qui compte.

Une demande singulière que j'ai accepté sous le regard surpris de Sora. Une partie de jambe en l'air à trois. C'est rare mais ça arrive. Un jeune couple qui voulait tester. Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, je ne suis pas là pour leur faire la morale. Surtout pas moi. Trois corps dans un lit, moi au milieu qui mène la danse. Mes mains s'égarant sur celui qui est en dessous alors que celui qui est derrière moi teste chaque recoin de mon corps afin de trouver mes points sensibles. Des bouches qui se partagent, des membres qui s'emmêlent, j'ai l'impression de me perdre. Je ne sais plus vers qui me tourner. L'un cherche mes lèvres, l'autre mon sexe. Au final, je m'arrange pour qu'ils se pénètrent l'un l'autre, pendant que mes mains s'activent sur le sexe du plus soumis des deux. Ma bouche au creux de son oreille. Je lui murmure des paroles simples que l'autre n'entend pas.  
Qu'il ne fasse pas d'erreur à cause du plaisir.

Je sors de la pièce, fatigué. Mon corps est las mais ce n'est pas grave. Je regarde le couple disparaître dans le froid de l'hiver. Je crois que le plus jeune a compris ce que je voulais lui dire. Eux, ils ne reviendront pas. Je fixe un instant la porte puis hoche la tête. Sora me rejoint les sourcils froncés.

- Dray, est ce que ça va ?  
- Moi ?  
- Oui toi !  
- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

Je la regarde sans vraiment la voir, prenant une attitude nonchalante. Je viens de passer une nuit entière à fournir du plaisir aux clients sans rien demander de plus. C'est mon travail, non. Alors pourquoi cela ne devrait pas aller.

- Tu as mangé quelque chose ?  
- Je n'ai pas faim. Je vais me coucher.

Je monte dans ma chambre et entre en refermant la porte. Je me traîne jusqu'à ma glace et regarde mon état plus que lamentable. Je défais ma chemise pour voir la succion dans mon cou. Elle est bleutée. J'hausse les épaules et vais directement me coucher, totalement nu. Je prendrais une douche demain.

Le jour passe par la fenêtre dont je n'ai pas fermé les rideaux. Je grommelle mais je sors quand même du lit. D'un pas traînant je me rends dans la salle de bain. Heureusement que chaque pièce est fournie d'une petite salle de douche personnelle. Sinon je crois que j'aurais bien été capable de traverser le couloir complètement nu. Je me glisse dans la cabine, allume le jet et savoure sa chaleur. L'eau me pique le visage, mais je m'en fiche. Ça me délasse. C'est tout ce que je veux. Je prends le gel douche et l'applique sur mon corps. Mes mains tracent le contour de mon corps pour s'égarer au niveau de mon sexe. J'halète alors que je débute un mouvement de va-et-vient dessus. Mon dos heurte le mur alors que j'accentue le rythme. Un visage s'impose à moi, un seul. Des yeux verts intenses. Une peau légèrement halée. Douce. Des rougeurs agréables sur les joues. Un sourire timide puis franc. Des cheveux en bataille. Je me libère en prononçant son nom avant de laisser ma tête heurter le mur. Je porte mes mains au niveau de mes pupilles, un liquide blanc les macule. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse glisser le long du mur. L'eau fait doucement mais sûrement disparaître ce que je viens de faire. J'ai mal. Pourquoi j'ai si mal. Je voulais oublier. Je le veux toujours. L'effacer de ma tête. Comme avant. J'aimerais revenir en arrière, redevenir amnésique. Ne plus revoir tout ce que j'ai fais de mal, de ne pas voir que finalement, je serais toujours un connard envers Harry. Je frappe furieusement le mur en face de moi. J'ai encore merdé. Je me hais. Tu peux me haïr Harry, je crois que je me hais moi-même plus que toi. Ma main vient se poser sur ma poitrine. Je te hais autant que je peux t'aimer.

Je suis habillé, sobrement, mais je le suis, un pansement sur ma clavicule. Je ne veux pas voir cette marque sur ma peau. Mes cheveux sont totalement en bazar, mais j'ai la flemme de les coiffer. Je descends à la cuisine pour grignoter quelque chose. Mais au final, je n'ai même pas faim. Devant mon état plus que pitoyable, le cuisinier ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Je suis silencieux, ce qui n'est pas dans mon habitude. Mathias entre à son tour et est surpris de me voir déjà levé. Il prend une chaise juste à mes côtés et commence à manger. Me voyant rester immobile devant mon assiette, il soupire.

- On dirait Sora lorsqu'elle a eu ses problèmes de cœur.  
- Je n'ai pas de problème de cœur.

Il rit, il a raison. Comment puis je être d'aussi mauvaise foi envers moi-même ?

- C'est cela, c'est cela. Tu ne me feras pas gober un mensonge aussi gros. Tout le monde a remarqué ton changement d'attitude de toute manière.  
- Ce n'est pas grave.

Je reste le regard fixé droit devant moi.

- Vraiment. C'est pour ça que tu t'enfonces dans le sexe jusqu'à plus soif. Dans ce métier, c'est ce que tout le monde fait pour oublier ses problèmes.  
- Vraiment. Je ne savais pas que c'était pratique courante  
- Tu es stupide.  
- Possible.

Il soupire devant mon état si désagréable. Je m'en veux d'être comme ça alors qu'il tente de me remonter le moral. Il prend sur lui alors que moi, je ne fais rien.

- Tu sais Dray, on n'a jamais vraiment été proche. Mais te voir dans cet état, ce n'est pas toi.  
- Comme si j'avais été moi un jour.

Il se lève en soupirant de lassitude.

- Et pourtant, c'était toi qui disais que faire l'autruche était inutile.

Il quitte la cuisine et je prends ma tête dans mes mains. Me faire faire la morale par Mathias, me faire remonter les bretelles par lui, c'est vraiment le comble. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai beau tenté de le sortir de mon esprit, il revient toujours. Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Qu'est ce que je pourrais faire pour l'évacuer de ma mémoire ? Comment redevenir comme avant ? Comment oublier les moments que j'ai passé avec lui ces derniers temps ? Nos discussions ? Nos étreintes ? Nos baisers ? Ma bulle est totalement en miette. J'ai beau vouloir la réparer, je n'y arrive pas. Et ça me fait mal.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, je relève la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Lara. Ma chaise est bougée et la jeune fille m'enlace. Je sens derrière les bras de Laura m'enserrer à leur tour. Je laisse ma tête se perdre dans la chevelure douce et scintillante de la jeune fille. Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Mes bras vont se refermer dans son dos et je m'accroche à son débardeur en dentelle. J'ai mal, si mal. Je pleure comme je n'ai jamais pleuré pour quelqu'un. Pourquoi l'amour fait il si mal ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir laissé tomber un objet fait de cristal et que je ne retrouve pas tous les morceaux ?

- On n'aime pas te voir comme ça Dray.  
- Vraiment pas.

Moi non plus je ne m'aime pas comme ça, vraiment pas.

- Si tu nous disais ce qui t'arrive…  
- On pourrait tenté de t'aider.  
- Mama Taïs se fait beaucoup de soucis.  
- Sora aussi.  
- Et puis nous aussi.  
- Même Mathias.

Mes mains se resserrent dans son dos. Ils sont tellement gentils, tous. Mon cœur se réchauffe un petit peu. J'aurais pu tomber plus mal. J'aurais pu ne jamais me lier avec des personnes aussi douces. Et je m'en veux vraiment de me laisser dans cet état. Parce que j'inquiète des personnes que j'aime. Que j'aime vraiment.  
Et je sais que cela n'aurait jamais du m'arriver à moi, parce que je ne les mérite pas.  
Je ne mérite pas la confiance qu'on a mise en moi.

Je ne mérite pas cette famille.  
Je ne me mérite pas ces amis.  
Je ne mérite pas Harry.  
Je ne mérite personne.

**A suivre…**

Vous pouvez le dire, ce chapitre est relativement fort en citron…et je sais Draco est encore triste et personne ne sait ce qu'il adviendra du couple…à part moi…et la fin laisse place à l'imagination…promis le prochain chapitre Dimanche.

**Bye  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Auteur : **Will-low

**Genre : **Pov de Draco. Le rating n'est absolument pas là pour faire décoration. Il est ici question de maison close et donc d'un lieu de plaisir. Relations en tout genre, mais principalement homosexuelles. Une bonne couche de guimauve à découvrir.

**Important :** Pour des raisons de prévention, je rappelle que lors de relations sexuelles, il faut se couvrir. Ceci n'est pas là pour faire jolie mais uniquement car pour une simplicité de l'écriture des lemons/limes, l'inclusion d'une protection n'a pas été insérée. Mais les maisons closes ne sont pas des lieux de plaisir simple et de dépravation, il y a aussi une certaine politique de protection.

**Disclaimer** Tous les personnages en rapport avec le monde de JKR ne m'appartiennent pas, le reste si.

**Blabla : **Je crois que je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de suivre cette histoire et de me laisser des comm'. Je suis heureuse de voir que le chapitre 15 vous a plu. Voici donc la suite.  
Un petit désolé pour le petit retard, vu qu'il est minuit passé, on est plus dimanche, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps avant.

Bonne lecture...

**Maison close** : Lieu de luxure.

¤16¤

J'ai pris une grande décision. Je sais qu'il me faudra du temps pour la tenir. Mais j'ai décidé d'oublier tout ce qui a un lien avec le monde magique. J'ai ouvert une boite et j'y ai mis dedans tout ce qui avait de près ou de loin un rapport avec la magie : ma baguette, les vêtements que j'avais lors de mon arrivée…en fin de compte, je n'avais pas tant de choses que ça. Mais les sceller me donne l'impression de le faire avec mes souvenirs. Je suis un couard et alors? J'ai tout mis dans un placard, bien au fond. Maintenant, je ne suis plus Draco Malfoy – que je n'étais déjà plus mais bon – je suis juste Dray, Dray pour toujours. Un jeune homme qui travaille dans une merveilleuse maison close, qui a une patronne adorable, des membres qui le sont tout aussi. J'ai une nouvelle famille.

Les jours passent puis les mois. La vie a repris son cours.

Je descends rapidement les escaliers et entre dans la cuisine tout sourire.

- Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort d'être plus léger, monsieur le diplodocus.

Je tire la langue à Sora qui se met à rire. Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise et alors que le cuisinier me dépose mon assiette de pancake, je dévore le tout en les enduisant de sirop d'érable.

- Prend au moins le temps de mâcher.

La main qui vient d'atterrir sur ma tête n'est d'autre que celle de Mathias. Il prend place à mes côtés et regarde la pile que j'engouffre comme si je n'avais pas mangé depuis des semaines. Sora hoche la tête de dépit mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai faim tout de même.

- Il va s'étouffer. Soupire Sora.  
Je tourne mon visage vers elle un sourire aux lèvres.

- Parce que tu crois que ta façon de manger est différente peut être.  
- Je suis plus élégante.  
- Mais ça peut s'arranger.

Je me positionne droit et avec un coup de fourchette assuré, je dévore la totalité de mon assiette alors que Sora se met à rire accompagné de Mathias. Cela leur fait plaisir. Mama Taïs m'a dit que depuis un an, j'avais fait beaucoup de progrès et que j'avais fais un bon pas en avant. J'en suis fière même.

- T'es pas croyable Dray.  
- Il veut juste faire son intéressant.

Je tire la langue à Mathias avant de verser du sirop dans son assiette. Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier, c'est vrai que monsieur fait attention à sa ligne. Je me reçois une tape sur la tête et on commence à se chamailler. Alors qu'il en est à me fourrer une fourchette dans la bouche, Mama Taïs entre, le visage sévère.

- Encore en train de vous battre tous les deux.  
- Non.

Elle nous regarde, vu la position, on pourra dire ce qu'on veut, on pourra pas mentir bien longtemps. Elle pose ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Vous êtes de vrais gosses.  
- C'est lui qui a commencé. Fais-je en le pointant du doigt.

Elle hoche la tête de dépit en nous voyant ainsi.

- J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir une crèche.

Sora glousse dans mes oreilles et je lui envoie un regard noir qui ne la fait même pas se taire.

- Vu que vous vous entendez si bien, vous gagnez un aller et retour gratuit pour faire les courses.  
- Les quoi ?  
- Les courses Mathias, les courses.

- Tu sais, cette chose qu'on fait pour ravitailler le frigo. Souffle Sora.

- Il faudrait racheter quelques boîtes, des fruits et des légumes… continue Mama Taïs sans faire attention à la remarque de Sora.

Et c'est comme ça qu'une heure plus tard, on se retrouve tous les deux dans la rue, habillés de pied en cape tellement il fait froid pour aller faire les courses dans le centre. Parce qu'en plus, il faut aller dans le centre pour acheter les foutus fruits bio que mange les filles. Mathias n'a pas l'air plus joyeux que moi. En plus il fait froid. On monte dans le bus et il n'y a même pas une place assise. Il me regarde en souriant, je fais mine de bouder.

- Tu sais que ça te va bien les caches oreilles.  
- Lara et Laura auraient pu trouver mieux comme cadeau de noël l'année dernière.  
- Te plaint pas, tu as même les gants assortis.

Je lui tire la langue très puérilement. J'y suis pour rien si Lara et Lana ont trouvé amusant de m'offrir des caches oreilles blancs et des gants de la même couleur avec des petits pompons. C'est mignon mais voila quoi. Et puis pas question de ne pas les porter, les jumelles peuvent être terrible quand il faut.

On descend à notre station et on marche un peu avant d'arriver dans la grande surface. Il y en a du monde. Je soupire rien qu'en songeant à la queue qu'on va faire pour payer. Mais ce sont les aléas des fêtes de Noël. Mathias a les épaules voûtées lui aussi. On soupire en commun et on se met à la recherche de ce qui se trouve sur la longue liste de course.

- Du lait en petite bouteille ?  
- On a.  
- De la salade verte ?  
- On a aussi.  
- Des gâteaux amincissants ?  
- Qu'elle idée d'acheter ses conneries. On a.  
- Hum…de la farine ?  
- Aussi.  
- Du beurre ?  
- Idem.  
- Les conserves ?  
- J'en aperçois une.  
- Les fruits ?  
- C'n'est pas ici.

Je soupire et range la liste, on passe à la caisse et on met le tout dans des sacs. Mathias prend les plus lourd alors que moi, liste en main, je le guide vers l'autre magasin pour les fruits de mesdemoiselles.

- Je t'attends dehors.

J'acquiesce et entre. Je vagabonde dans les rayons afin de trouver les fruits et puis aussi des yaourts pour moi. Ben quoi, autant faire les courses pour soi en même temps et j'en ai marre de manger des trucs sans matière grasse. Voila, le tout dans le petit panier et direction la caisse. Je me tape la tête de la main lorsque je remarque que ce n'est pas moi qui ai l'argent. Je laisse mon panier dans un coin avant de sortir rapidement. Je trouve Mathias un peu plus loin, ben voyons, monsieur c'est assis. Il relève la tête à mon arrivé et sourit.

- Tu devrais faire plus d'exercice.  
- C'est à moi que tu dis ça ?

Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire du sport de plein air. Je reprends ma respiration calmement et tends la main.

- C'est toi qui a le porte-monnaie.

Il fourre sa main dans sa poche et me donne la petite pochette rose avec des petites fleurs jaunes dessus. Je soupire, décidément, ils ont de ses goûts dans cette maison. Je repars dans l'autre sens et récupère mon panier avant de prendre un paquet de gomme à mâcher et de faire la queue. Il y en a du monde et ça m'énerve vraiment d'attendre. Dire qu'on a été obligé de gâcher notre journée à cause d'une bête dispute – qui n'est et ne sera pas la dernière – pour faire les courses. Lorsque c'est enfin mon tour, je dépose le tout et paye. La caissière n'est vraiment pas polie. Un bonjour et un au revoir ne la tueraient sûrement pas. Je soupire et repars avec mes sacs. Ils ne sont pas tout légers. Je retrouve Mathias toujours au même endroit sauf que monsieur, cette fois ci, a trouvé le moyen de draguer une belle brune aux longs cheveux. Un sourire mauvais se peint sur mon visage. J'arrive discrètement et dépose mes sacs à côté de lui. Elle est belle, je me dois de le dire. Un visage un peu asiatique, des yeux bleus qui montrent son métissage et un sourire étincelant. Il n'a pas attiré une moche en plus. Je passe rapidement mon bras autour de la taille de mon camarade de galère et dépose un baiser sonore sur sa joue.

- Tu devrais avoir honte de m'envoyer faire les courses, chéri et de te permettre ensuite de donner de faux espoirs à une si jolie jeune femme.

Il s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais l'asiatique lui crache un mot dans sa langue avant de partir. Mathias m'envoie un regard noir.

- Je te jure, toi.  
- Quoi ?  
- Elle était super mignonne.  
- Et alors ? Tu vois un rapport entre elle et notre mission du jour.  
- J'ai tout de même le droit de me détendre.  
- Non. Pas quand je me trimballe à faire les courses.

Il soupire et se lève.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose avant de rentrer ?  
- Serait-ce une proposition.

Il hoche la tête de dépit.

- Range tes ardeurs beau blond, je ne lèverais jamais une main sur un garçon à si mauvais caractère.

J'hausse un sourcil.

- Parce que tu es mieux peut être.  
- Parfaitement.

On part d'un franc éclat de rire après s'être regardé puis voyant l'heure, on passe au café prendre une boisson à emporter. On fourre tous les sacs possibles dans le sac à dos qu'on avait prit et que Mathias, en gentleman qu'il est, ce fait un plaisir de porter, alors que moi j'ai juste un sac à la main ma boisson dans l'autre. On quitte le centre commercial et alors qu'on se dirige vers l'arrêt de bus, une main se pose sur mon épaule.

- Excusez moi, mais vous venez de perdre quelque chose.

Je me retourne, mon regard se pose d'abord sur le paquet de gâteau régime pour les filles, puis sur la main gantée.

- Merci, je ne l'avais pas vu tomber.

Je récupère le paquet et mon regard croise celui de la personne qui vient de m'empêcher de me faire étriper par les filles en rentrant. Mon cœur manque un battement.

- Dray qu'est ce que…

Mathias ne finit pas sa phrase. Il l'a reconnu, tout comme moi.

**A suivre…**

Voilà la fin du chapitre 16, je sais la fin est pas terrible mais faut garder le suspense. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

A dimanche prochain

**Bye**


	17. Chapter 17

**Auteur : **Will-low

**Genre : **Pov de Draco. Le rating n'est absolument pas là pour faire décoration. Il est ici question de maison close et donc d'un lieu de plaisir. Relations en tout genre, mais principalement homosexuelles. Une bonne couche de guimauve à découvrir.

**Important :** Pour des raisons de prévention, je rappelle que lors de relations sexuelles, il faut se couvrir. Ceci n'est pas là pour faire jolie mais uniquement car pour une simplicité de l'écriture des lemons/limes, l'inclusion d'une protection n'a pas été insérée. Mais les maisons closes ne sont pas des lieux de plaisir simple et de dépravation, il y a aussi une certaine politique de protection.

**Disclaimer** Tous les personnages en rapport avec le monde de JKR ne m'appartiennent pas, le reste si.

**Blabla : **Nous sommes lundi, je n'ai pas pu poster hier car je n'ai pas eu accès à internet de la journée et je ne pensais vraiment pas que ce serait le cas.  
Voilà donc le chapitre 17, en espérant que vous apprécierez ce que vous apprenez dedans.

Bonne lecture...

**Maison close** : Lieu de luxure.

¤17¤

C'est ce qu'on appelle se prendre un an dans la figure. Il n'a pas changé, si, une chose, ses yeux sont redevenus froids et brumeux. Mais il n'a pas changé. Et mon cerveau s'amuse à me balancer devant les yeux tous les moments qui ont suivi notre rencontre. On ne se quitte pas du regard. Je n'arrive pas à détourner mes prunelles des siennes. Elles sont comme ancrées. Une douleur au cœur se fait sentir. Tout ce que j'avais scellé semble prendre un malin plaisir à revenir.

- Harry ?

La voix féminine qui l'interpelle nous tire de notre transe. Durant une toute petit seconde, j'ai cru voire une pointe de lueur. Je relève la tête pour tomber sur Ginny. Celle-ci me reconnaissant hausse un sourcil. Il est vrai qu'après ma décision d'enterrer Harry dans une boîte, nous n'avons plus reçu personne de l'entourage d'Harry. Même Ginny n'est plus revenue.

- Bonjour Drac…Dray. Mathias.

On la salut alors que Harry ne dit rien. Moi non plus je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. La rouquine soupire devant notre état froid et prend le bras de son ami.

- Au plaisir de vous avoir revu.

Mathias me prend le poignet et me tire vers l'arrêt de bus. Je finis par le suivre et une fois dans le véhicule, je reste silencieux. Il ne dit rien, rien pour me couper dans mes réflexions, rien parce qu'il sait parfaitement que je ne répondrais pas. Lorsque je passe la porte de la maison, je dépose les sachets dans la cuisine et monte directement. Je croise Sora qui se pousse directement en voyant mon état. Je claque la porte et me laisse tomber sur mon lit, la tête dans mon coussin. Ça fout un coup de le revoir. Je chasse rapidement de ma tête son visage pour mordre ma lèvre. Alors que je me mes à dériver sur autre chose, je finis par me lever pour mettre la musique à fond. Il faut que je songe à autre chose et m'énerver sur de la musique fera l'affaire.

Il est l'heure d'aller bosser, Je rejoints tout le monde au rez-de-chaussée. Sora pose son regard sur moi mais je fais comme si de rien n'était. Mathias a du tout leur raconter, mais il est hors de question que je retomber dans un état dépressif comme je l'étais. Il m'a fallut du temps pour remonter la pente, je ne la dégringolerais pas aussi rapidement.   
Les clients arrivent petit à petit et la soirée débute ainsi.

Il doit être assez tard à présent, je discute joyeusement avec un client dans le couloir. Il est plutôt sympa. J'ouvre la porte pour le laisser sortir et alors que je la ferme, une main s'interpose. J'ouvre avec un grand sourire qui disparaît rapidement.

- Je peux ?

Je laisse passer Ginny, un long manteau sur les épaules et un petit bonnet sur la tête. Elle attend que j'aie refermé la porte pour me regarder un peu timidement. Elle doit s'attendre à ce que je ne sois pas vraiment loquace.

- J'aimerais te parler.

Je soupire, je me doutais qu'elle venait pour moi et non pas pour Lara et Laura. J'hoche doucement la tête et je la mène dans un petit salon. Je croise Sora, mais elle ne dit rien, elle me regarde juste faire. On s'installe dans ce même salon où nous avions discuté un an plus tôt, ici même où elle me disait que je rendais Harry heureux et où j'étais moi-même heureux de le faire sourire. Je commande à boire et un yaourt parce que j'ai faim moi et puis ce n'est pas comme si ça la dérangerait.  
On reste en silence jusqu'à ce qu'on nous apporte la commande. Je bois une gorgée avant de me mettre à manger mon yaourt. Elle hausse un sourcil mais ne dis rien de plus. Alors que je fourre une seconde cuillère dans ma bouche elle se met à parler.

- Comment tu vas ?

Question singulière, mais bien pour débuter une conversation.

- Bien et toi ?  
- Bien, je suis en couple depuis trois semaines et ça se passe bien.  
- En couple ?

Elle sourit avant de boire une gorgée.

- Oui, avec Luna.

Mes yeux doivent être grands ouverts parce qu'elle émet un petit rire.

- Et oui. Avec la fofolle Luna Lovegood. Elle était avec Neville, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné entre eux.  
- Cela ne m'étonne presque pas. Et Blaise ?

Je demande pour avoir l'air intéressé.

- Il va bien, il est toujours avec Théodore et il semble qu'ils vont rester en couple pour un moment. Quant à Hermione, elle est enfin fiancée pour de bon à Ron.

Je souris, celui là, qui ne l'aurait pas parié à l'école.

- Ils ont eu du mal, enfin, Hermione, parce que Ron était devenu bien coureur à traîner avec Blaise, mais ça y est, il semblerait qu'il se soit calmé. Comme quoi, avec le temps…

Elle laisse couler sa phrase. Oui le temps change bien des hommes.

- Et toi, tout va pour le mieux ici ? Tout le monde se porte bien ?  
- Comme tu as pu le voir. La vie a repris un cours tout à fait normal.

Elle hoche la tête. Je finis mon yaourt pour boire un coup.

- J'ai hésité à venir te voir Draco.  
- Dray.   
- C'est vrai, excuse moi Dray. J'ai donc hésité. Te revoir après si longtemps.  
- Une année.  
- Oui. Lorsque tu nous avais quitté Hermione et moi, on ne pensait pas que ça prendrait un tel tournant.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, reparler du passé, c'est ce qui pouvait m'arriver de pire. Mais je m'y attendais, elle n'est pas venue juste pour me donner des nouvelles des autres et savoir comment je me portais.

- Moi non plus. Je n'avais pas songé que ce serait si violent. Mais, le verdict est tombé. Il me hait, c'est tout.  
- Tu es vraiment bête.

Je fronce les sourcils, ne n'aime pas l'insinuation qu'elle fait.

- Je ne te permes pas.  
- Mais je me le permes toute seule. Il me semblait que Hermione t'avait dit qu'Harry se voilait la face vis-à-vis de toi.  
- Sûrement, c'est un détail qui a du m'échapper.  
- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu te doutais qu'Harry allait avoir un choc. Mais au lieu de ça, tu as tout plaqué sans te battre.  
- Je ne voulais pas me battre.  
- Tout ne tombera pas tout cru dans le bec à chaque fois.  
- Je ne cherche pas à ce que ça me tombe tout cru dans le bec, je veux juste être tranquille.

Elle soupire et se lève, défroissant son pantalon.

- Tu sais, tu m'aurais laissé te parler après ta révélation, tu aurais su que Harry avait besoin de toi. Severus ne lui a pas fait de cadeau. Il a fallu qu'il le menace d'un procès pour qu'il lui fiche la paix. Et ensuite, il n'a pas vraiment su quoi faire. Il est venu plus d'une fois pleurer chez moi, à point d'heure. Il s'est laissé crever de faim et il a même du prendre un congé parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à exécuter ses missions correctement.

Pourquoi me dit elle tout ça ? Pour me faire culpabiliser d'être partit sans rien tenter, de rester tête basse, d'avoir fuit lâchement.

- Si Blaise ne l'avait pas trouvé, il aurait été capable de se laisser crever de froid à l'arrêt de bus. Il voulait venir te voir, il voulait faire tellement de chose, mais son courage l'a manqué.

- Harry Potter, fier Gryffondor, manquer de courage.  
- Tu es stupide.

Elle me siffle ça en hochant la tête.

- Foncer tête baisser dans la bataille, il a très bien su le faire lors de la guerre. Mais foncer pour une relation, ça, c'était trop compliqué pour lui qui venait de se faire balancer par Severus Snape. Et puis il découvert que le garçon pour qui il avait des sentiments n'était en fait nul autre que son ennemi de jeunesse pour qui, il avait apparemment vraiment quelques sentiments aussi. En étant à sa place, comment aurais tu réagis ?

Elle ancre son regard dans le mien. Je me sens mal, mais en même temps, j'ai tellement eut mal.

- Mal… Tu crois que j'ai réponse à tout. J'ai galéré moi aussi dans cette histoire.  
- Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais tu as tout de même choisi la solution de faciliter.  
- J'aurais pris cette solution, je ne serais plus de ce monde depuis longtemps. Depuis mon accident.

Elle se laisse tomber dans le canapé en soupirant. Notre discussion ne mène à rien. Je sais qu'elle a en partie raison. J'ai préféré faire l'autruche plutôt que de retourner voir Harry, de vouloir m'expliquer. J'ai fuis, comme un bon Serpentard que j'étais, comme j'ai toujours su si bien le faire. Je prends ma tête dans mes mains, Ginny se lève et s'agenouille devant moi.

- Ecoute Dray, je sais que tu as refais ta vie, je sais que pour toi tout cela c'est du passé à présent. Mais lorsque je t'ai vu regarder Harry, j'ai compris que tu l'aimais toujours. Et lui, c'est pareil. Il ne peut t'enlever de sa tête.  
- Il me hait.  
- Pas au fond de lui.

Je soupire avant de relever la tête pour ancrer mes prunelles dans les siennes.

- Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'un jour, se serais toi qui viendrais me dire de retrouver Harry pour être avec lui.  
- Que veux tu, on a compris tous les deux après la guerre, qu'on était des bords opposés. Et je dois te dire que j'ai préféré l'apprendre avec lui, qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre. On est un peu frère d'arme.  
- Je vois ça.

Je souris et elle se met à rire avant de se lever. Elle s'apprête à quitter le petit salon.

- Je ne te juge pas Dray. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Je suis juste venu te dire ce qu'il en est du côté d'Harry, à toi de voir ce qu'il en est du tien.

Et elle part, me laissant avec mes doutes et le passé.

**A suivre…**

Et voilà, beaucoup voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé du côté de Harry, vous en avez un aperçu dans ce petit chapitre. J'espère que vous aurez passé un bon petit moment.

A dimanche prochain en espérant qu'il n'y aura pas de retard…

**Bye**


	18. Chapter 18

**Auteur : **Will-low

**Genre : **Pov de Draco. Le rating n'est absolument pas là pour faire décoration. Il est ici question de maison close et donc d'un lieu de plaisir. Relations en tout genre, mais principalement homosexuelles. Une bonne couche de guimauve à découvrir.

**Important : **Pour des raisons de prévention, je rappelle que lors de relations sexuelles, il faut se couvrir. Ceci n'est pas là pour faire jolie mais uniquement car pour une simplicité de l'écriture des lemons/limes, l'inclusion d'une protection n'a pas été insérée. Mais les maisons closes ne sont pas des lieux de plaisir simple et de dépravation, il y a aussi une certaine politique de protection.

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages en rapport avec le monde de JKR ne m'appartiennent pas, le reste si.

**Blabla : **Je poste enfin dans les temps! Avouez, vous ne pensiez vraiment pas que je serais capable de le faire! Alors voilà le chapitre 18!

Bonne lecture...

**Maison close**: Lieu de luxure.

¤18¤

La discussion que j'ai eue avec Ginny ne cesse de me hanter. Autant le dire, elle revient, dès que je ne fais rien, dès que j'ai un moment d'égarement. Inlassablement, elle revient. Les mots, les phrases, les insinuations. Tout est là, toujours là. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, ça me prend la tête tout ça. J'avais juré de tirer un trait là-dessus, de ne jamais revenir sur cette décision. Je ne voulais pas avoir mal à nouveau.

On frappe à ma porte et je permes à l'intrus d'entrer. La tête de Sora passe la porte et elle me demande si elle peut venir me parler. Je lui montre la place libre sur le lit et elle vient s'asseoir. Elle reste quelques secondes silencieuse avant de prendre finalement la parole.

- Mathias nous a tout raconté.  
- J'm'en doute. Et puis tu as vu Ginny cette nuit.  
- Oui.

Elle me fait un pauvre petit sourire.

- Tu l'aimes toujours?

J'aime les questions de Sora, toujours de but en blanc. On ne tourne pas autour du pot, ça ne sert à rien. Et alors le tact, il est du domaine de l'inexistence pur et dur.

- Même si je te dis non tu me croiras pas.  
- Exact.

Je me laisse tomber en arrière, un bras derrière la tête.

- Alors pourquoi tu me poses cette stupide question?  
- Pour être sûr que tu le sais toi-même.  
- Oh énormément merci à toi.

On reste ainsi en silence pendant un petit moment avant qu'elle ne me rejoigne allongée sur le lit.

- C'est à toi de voir ce que tu veux Dray.  
- Je le sais.  
- C'est juste que j'aimerais que cette rouquine ne t'ai rien foutu dans la tête qui ne te refasse plonger.

Je souris avant de fixer le plafond.

- Je ne me laisserais pas influencer, si je dois faire quelque chose, je le ferais de moi-même. J'assumerais mes choix.

Elle se tourne vers moi et me donne une petite pichenette sur le nez.

- C'est ce Dray que j'aime.

Elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue avant de se lever.

- Tu es un garçon adorable, 'tit frère.  
- Cela faisait un moment que tu ne m'avais pas rappelé comme ça.  
- Et ouais, depuis que tu as passé tes armes – elle laisse couler un tout petit temps – mais pour moi, tu seras toujours mon 'tit frère.

Je souris et elle ferme la porte. Je reste de nouveau seul avec mes pensées.

Je me demande encore pourquoi je me suis levé, j'ai enfilé un manteau, mes caches oreilles, une longue écharpe, mes gants et que je suis là, dans le froid de ce mois de novembre, marchant sans réel but. J'avais juste envie, prendre un peu l'air, tenter de me mettre les idées aux clairs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je reste aussi calme. Est-ce par recule, avec le temps qui s'écoule, je me le demande bien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'arrive pas à me mettre dans le même état que la dernière fois. J'ai mal, mon cœur se serre, mais je pense que je me suis fait à l'idée de me faire jeter. Oui. A quoi cela sert de s'accrocher à une chimère. J'ai quitté le monde magique, j'ai refais ma vie, il est apparu, pour disparaître tout aussi vite, c'est fini. Alors pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que ces pensées ne sont qu'un moyen de me le faire croire.

Le bus passe à côté de moi, ce bus qu'il me serait si facile de prendre pour aller chez lui, pour frapper à sa porte, pour lui demander juste qu'on s'explique, après une année. Mais je ne le fais pas, à la place je marche. Mes pas me conduisent sur le pont, je m'accoude sur le bord et regarde la tamise couler en dessous. Je suis venu de nombreuse fois ici. La première, fut après mon accident. Je ne me souvenais de pratiquement rien de ma vie. Je suis venu ici. J'ai regardé l'eau couler.  
Puis lorsque j'avais des coups de blues.  
Lorsque j'avais des soucis avec des clients.  
Lorsque que je me disais que je ne méritais pas ce qu'on m'offrait.  
Lorsque je me suis disputé avec Mama Taïs.  
Lorsque que j'ai eu des problèmes avec l'autre taré.  
Et la dernière ce fut lorsqu'Harry m'a jeté.  
Et maintenant, j'y suis de nouveau. A croire que je devrais baptiser cet endroit 'exécutoire à dépression'.

J'hoche la tête et me décolle de la rambarde. Le froid se fait de plus en plus mordant. Je me remets en route. Je ne sais pas pour où, mais je marche toujours. Mes joues doivent être rougies, tout comme mon nez. Je regarde les vitrines des magasins sans but. Les couples qui passent à côté de moi main dans la main. A rester enfermé dans ma chambre, j'ai tendance à oublier que de l'autre côté, il y a une vie. Une vie où les gens sourient, s'aiment, se détestent, se font des coups vaches, se cherchent, se trouvent, continuent, vivent tout simplement.

Je tourne au coin d'une rue, je reconnais le cinéma où j'ai retrouvé Harry alors que j'étais malade. Je continue bêtement en sachant que je vais arriver devant chez lui. Je me demande ce que je ferais une fois en bas de l'immeuble. Est-ce que je montrais? Est-ce que j'irais le voir?

Je reste à mon coin de rue, lève la tête pour voir la fenêtre de son appartement. Je soupire. Je vais faire un pas pour me diriger vers l'entrée lorsqu'une voiture se gare devant l'immeuble. Je recule tout de suite pour ne pas qu'on me voit. Mon regard se fige lorsque je reconnais Harry qui en sort, qui se penche à la fenêtre en souriant. Ce sourire que seul moi arrivais à faire naître sur ses lèvres. Je détourne le regard, et fais demi tour. Je n'avais déjà pas vraiment le courage d'aller le voir, je n'avais déjà plus vraiment la foi en tout ça, alors même pour mettre les choses aux claires, je n'irais pas. Les mains dans les poches, je repars dans l'autre sens. Il m'a rayé de sa vie, alors à quoi ça sert que je sois le seul à regarder en arrière. Je ne fais pas attention où je marche et je percute un passant, je bafouille une excuse et continue. Je vois le bus arriver, je me stoppe à l'arrêt et monte à l'intérieur. Je m'assois à une fenêtre, et regarde la rue. Je n'y viendrais plus, cette fois c'est bon. Pas de remord.

Le bus démarre et je reste le nez collé à la vitre. Alors qu'il s'apprête à tourner au coin, je vois juste la silhouette de Harry s'arrêter à l'arrêt regarder à droite puis à gauche, et enfin sur le bus. Nos regards se croisent, et je détourne le visage.  
La vie continue son cours.

Et c'est mieux ainsi.  
Pour lui.  
Pour moi.  
Pour nous.

**A suivre…**

Un chapitre qui vous montre un petit Draco amoureux et perdu. En espérant que cela vous aura plu? Je vous dis à dimanche prochain pour la suite. Et je vous souhaite d'avance un bon week end de Pâques!

**Bye**


	19. Chapter 19

**Auteur : **Will-low

**Genre : **Pov de Draco. Le rating n'est absolument pas là pour faire décoration. Il est ici question de maison close et donc d'un lieu de plaisir. Relations en tout genre, mais principalement homosexuelles. Une bonne couche de guimauve à découvrir.

**Important :** Pour des raisons de prévention, je rappelle que lors de relations sexuelles, il faut se couvrir. Ceci n'est pas là pour faire jolie mais uniquement car pour une simplicité de l'écriture des lemons/limes, l'inclusion d'une protection n'a pas été insérée. Mais les maisons closes ne sont pas des lieux de plaisir simple et de dépravation, il y a aussi une certaine politique de protection.

**Disclaimer** Tous les personnages en rapport avec le monde de JKR ne m'appartiennent pas, le reste si.

**Blabla : **Et voilà un chapitre de plus à cette histoire. Je vous remercie de la suivre et puis surtout je vous remercie de mettre des petits comm' que je lis avec beaucoup de plaisir.

Bonne lecture...

**Maison close** : Lieu de luxure.

¤19¤

Je descends du bus sans vraiment faire attention, un peu dans la lune je dois dire. Je regarde l'heure, il faudrait que je me dépêche un peu si je ne veux pas me faire engueuler. Je rentre la tête dans mes épaules en imaginant Mama Taïs me hurler dessus. Non, il ne faut surtout pas que j'arrive en retard. Je relève la tête pour accélérer le pas lorsque mon sang fait un tour. Là, devant moi, droit, à côté de l'arrêt de bus, se trouve Harry. Il a fait rapidement pour arriver là avant le bus. Je fronce le nez mais ne dis rien. Il me rejoint, je vois bien qu'il est gêné de se trouver devant moi. Il doit se rendre compte que son geste était stupide.

- Hum…tu venais voir quelqu'un tout à l'heure ?

Il est mal à l'aise.

- Non, je errais.

J'avance de quelques pas avant de m'arrêter.

- Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

Il soupire devant mon ton froid.

- Tu as heurté Blaise.  
- La prochaine fois je ferais plus attention.

J'avance encore un peu puis me stoppe à nouveau.

- En fait non, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.

Je me remets en route vers la ruelle de la maison close. Harry me rattrape rapidement et se place devant moi. Il a du mal. Il ne sait pas par quel bout commencer. Mais il n'y a rien à commencer. Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dis.

J'hausse un sourcil et prend un regard bien froid.

- J'ai tiré un trait sur tout ça il y a longtemps Potter.

Il tremble lorsque je prononce son nom de famille. Son regard se voile mais il garde tout de même sa contenance.

- Ecoute, je voudrais juste qu'on discute un peu.  
- Discuter ? Et de quoi ? Du passé ? Très peu pour moi.

Je passe à ses côtés mais il me rattrape le bras.

- Tu fuis.  
- Tu ne le savais pas, il paraît que c'est une caractéristique chez moi. Je crois que c'est sanguin.

Je me détache de sa prise mais il ne me laisse pas si facilement. Je me tourne excédé.

- Et d'ailleurs, tu as fais comment pour arriver si vite ?

Harry hausse un sourcil alors que moi je ne souhaite qu'une chose, rentrer.

- Transplaner.  
- Oh excusez moi Sieur Potter d'avoir oublié qu'il existait des moyens de locomotion si rapide.

Je repars promptement mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être ce qu'il veut. Il se replace devant moi.

- Draco, j'aimerais qu'on parle un peu.  
- Dray.

- Dray Draco, c'est pareil.

- Non. Draco n'existe plus.

Je le bouscule mais il reste campé sur ses jambes m'attrapant le poignet et le serrant assez fort pour que je ne le fasse pas lâcher. Ses doigts me brûlent même au travers de mes gants.

- Pourquoi ne peux tu pas m'accorder quelques minutes de ton temps ?  
- Parce que je n'ai pas le temps. Et puis ton chéri doit t'attendre chez toi. Tu ferais mieux de le retrouver.  
- Mon chéri ?

Il hausse un sourcil et moi je soupire exaspéré.

- Celui a qui tu as souris avec tant de tendresse.  
- Tu m'espionnais.

Je fais un mouvement brusque pour le faire lâcher mais c'est qu'il se cramponne en plus.

- Ôte toi l'idée de la tête Potter, tu n'es pas le centre du monde. J'étais juste là lorsque tu es arrivé, rien de plus.  
- Et je n'ai pas le droit de sourire ?  
- Je n'ai jamais dis ça. C'est juste que tu perds ton temps alors qu'on t'attend.  
- Personne ne m'attend.  
- A un autre Potter. Va le rejoindre.

Cette fois, je sens bien que ma magie s'en mêle, d'une petite décharge il lâche mon poignet. Il fronce les sourcils en regardant sa main mais moi je souris malicieusement avant de continuer mon chemin.

- Et de toute manière, je ne vois pas en quoi cela te dérange que je sois avec quelqu'un.  
- Mais cela ne me dérange pas. Je te dis de le rejoindre. J'ai autre chose à faire.  
- C'est vrai. Tes clients. Ils ne vont pas tarder. Ce serait dommage de les faire attendre.

Il crache ça alors que moi, ça m'atteint le cœur. Je me retourne, la colère brillant dans mes yeux. Je n'aime pas le ton qu'il a employé.

- Tu as un souci avec mon job Potter ?  
- Tu as un souci avec le fait que je m'envoie en l'air avec quelqu'un ?

On se toise du regard, j'ai l'impression d'être revenu en arrière, des années en arrières.

- Aucunement. Tu fais ce que tu veux avec ton cul.  
- Tout à fait.  
- Alors je t'en prie, va t'envoyer en l'air.  
- Parfaitement.  
- Ouais.  
- Et toi vas t'occuper de tes blasés de la vie.  
- Il me semble que tu en faisais parti.  
- Excuse moi d'avoir été amoureux.  
- Excuse moi d'avoir tenté de survivre.  
- Parce que tu crois que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fais ?  
- Quand je vois comment tu vis maintenant, je me dis que tu as très bien réussit.

Je ne sais pas à quoi rime notre engueulade au beau milieu de la rue. Les passants nous regardent mais circulent. Il faut dire que l'énergie que dégage Harry est assez effrayante, mais je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je ne céderai pas devant sa magie. Il a beau avoir débarrassé le monde sorcier de Voldemort, il n'aura pas le dernier mot avec moi.

- T'es trop con Malfoy.  
- Je ne suis plus un Malfoy.  
- Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, tu seras toujours ce petit con prétentieux de Draco Malfoy pour moi.  
- Je ne veux plus rien être pour toi. Tu m'entends.  
- Je t'entends très bien, tu vois, je suis à même pas un mètre de toi.  
- C'est trop prêt.  
- Je te hais.  
- Tiens c'est marrant, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver un an en arrière. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas venir te voir. Tout dialogue est impossible avec toi.

Allez me dire à quoi rime tout ça. On se hurle dessus. Ah pour ça on est très bon. Je vais vraiment être en retard et j'ai un bon mal de tête qui débute.

- J'étais en colère ce jour là.  
- C'est rassurant, ça veut dire que maintenant aussi. Dis-je avec un sourire amusé.

Il me lance un regard froid.

- Tu savais que je réagirais comme ça.  
- Je pensais qu'au moins tu aurais la décence de ne pas me jeter devant Snape. Qu'on réglerait les choses entre nous. Mais on dirait que ce n'était pas dans tes capacités – il ouvre la bouche mais je ne le laisse pas en placer une – et ne dis surtout pas que je suis lâche, c'était à toi de faire un pas, et tu as fuis.  
- J'étais perdu.  
- Et moi j'ai pris sur moi. C'était toi le Gryffondor, pas moi.  
- J'aurais du aller à Serpentard, alors ne mets pas ça en jeu.

Harry Potter à Serpentard, ça aurait été comique. Si ça se trouve, tout n'aurait pas été pareil. Que dis je, rien n'aurait été pareil. Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des regrets. Je me remets en marche, j'en ai ma claque de crier dans la rue. Je sens qu'il me suit, alors que j'arrive devant la porte de la maison, il se place entre elle et moi.

- Alors c'est tout ce que tu trouves à faire. Tu t'en vas.  
- Comme tu l'as si bien dit, je m'en vais m'occuper de mes blasés de la vie. Eux au moins me le rendent moyennement bien.  
- Ouais, j'ai cru remarquer qu'il y en avait qui souhaitait te le rendre encore plus.

Souvenir de l'autre taré. Je grimace mais actionne la poignée. Sa main se pose sur la mienne.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas m'écouter ?  
- C'est ce que je fais depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes.  
- C'est ça. Et moi je un hippogriffe faisant des claquettes.  
- Très jolie image, mais tu m'excuseras de ne pas avoir de temps pour toi.  
- Tu en avais avant.  
- C'était avant de me faire jeter.  
- Il me semble m'être expliqué, j'étais en colère.  
- Et moi amoureux.

Je le pousse et il tombe au sol. Je ne pensais pas avoir été si brutal. Il relève son visage, des larmes de rages coulent le long de ses joues.

- Parce que tu crois que ce n'était pas mon cas.  
- Là n'est plus le problème.

J'entre dans la maison, le laissant seul sur le trottoir. Mon cœur me fait mal de le voir ainsi, mais je dois tenir mes convictions. C'est mieux ainsi. Je croise le regard de Sora en rentrant, elle a entendu la fin et quelque chose d'étrange brille dans ses yeux.

- Quoi ?  
- Rien.

Elle passe son chemin et moi je monte dans ma chambre. J'en ai ma claque pour cet aprèm'.

**A suivre…**

C'est un des chapitres que j'aime particulièrement, non pas dans sa rédaction mais dans le fait qu'ils se parlent, enfin s'engueulent, je les imagine parfaitement au milieu de la rue avec les passants autour qui se demandent ce qui se passe. M'enfin, là n'est pas la question, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu à vous ?

Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres pour cette histoire, j'espère que vous apprécierez la continuité du scénario.

A dimanche prochain

**Bye**


	20. Chapter 20

**Auteur : **Will-low

**Genre : **Pov de Draco. Le rating n'est absolument pas là pour faire décoration. Il est ici question de maison close et donc d'un lieu de plaisir. Relations en tout genre, mais principalement homosexuelles. Une bonne couche de guimauve à découvrir.

**Important :** Pour des raisons de prévention, je rappelle que lors de relations sexuelles, il faut se couvrir. Ceci n'est pas là pour faire jolie mais uniquement car pour une simplicité de l'écriture des lemons/limes, l'inclusion d'une protection n'a pas été insérée. Mais les maisons closes ne sont pas des lieux de plaisir simple et de dépravation, il y a aussi une certaine politique de protection.

**Disclaimer** Tous les personnages en rapport avec le monde de JKR ne m'appartiennent pas, le reste si.

**Blabla : **Et hop voilà un nouveau chapitre qui commence à réellement clôturer cette histoire. Encore vraiment merci à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser un comm', je les lis tous avec beaucoup de joie.

Bonne lecture...

**Maison close** : Lieu de luxure.

¤20¤

Je suis nerveux et ça, tout le monde l'a senti. Certains clients se sont plaints de ma rudesse au lit. Ça a fait rire Mathias qui dit que je suis une brute mais Mama Taïs, elle, ne rit pas du tout. Et alors, je suis nerveux, j'ai bien le droit. Je me laisse tomber dans le canapé du salon numéro 2. Je suis vraiment fatigué d'un coup. J'entends le rideau bouger, signe qu'il y a un client. Je relève la tête et blanchit. Je lance un regard noir à Sora. Elle hausse les épaules.

- Il a payé.

C'est gentil de me prévenir, ça veut dire que je dois m'en occuper. C'est trop aimable de sa part. Elle nous laisse seul et Harry vient prendre place en face de moi. Il a les joues rougies par le froid et les yeux qui brillent.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
C'est moi qui ai parlé là. C'est vraiment froid comme ton.  
- Te parler.  
- Encore ?  
- Et bien puisqu'il faut être un client pour que monsieur daigne m'écouter correctement.  
- Je ferais une exception pour toi.

On se toise du regard, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas l'intention de se laisser faire ce soir. La seule chose qui me réchauffe un peu le cœur, c'est le fait qu'il se soit déplacé par deux fois pour me parler.

- Tu l'as mieux reçu que moi.  
Je fronce les sourcils, je n'aime pas l'insinuation.  
- Non. Je ne les pas mieux reçu.

On dépose deux verres sous notre nez et je bois rapidement le contenu pour me remettre les idées en place. Mauvaises idées. Y a tout qui tourne d'un coup. Ils ont abusé sur l'alcool. Je vois Harry faire comme moi et me regarder avec détermination.

- Cela ne t'a pas empêché de le baiser.  
- Avais-je le choix ?  
- On l'a toujours.  
- Ah c'est vrai, tu avais le choix de venir me voir après m'avoir jeté, mais tu ne l'as pas fait.  
- Ne reviens pas là dessus, il me semble qu'on en a assez discuté.  
- Alors pourquoi es tu là ?

Il se lève et s'approche de la porte.

- Pour prendre la seule chose que tu donnes à tout le monde.  
Il passe la porte. A croire qu'ils se sont tous donnés le mot pour entrer dans cette pièce sans permission. Je le rejoins alors que mes mains tremblent de colère contenue.  
- Je ne te donnerais rien Pot…

Je n'ai pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que je me retrouve plaqué contre le mur, deux lèvres pressantes contre les miennes. Sa main attrape la mienne ses ongles rentrant dans ma peau. J'ouvre la bouche et sa langue y entre. Un ballet étrange débute. Il me mord la lèvre, le sang se mélange à nos salives alors qu'il appuie un peu plus son corps contre le mien. Ses vêtements sont encore froids du dehors. Ma main se perd au niveau de ses fesses. Il est si pressant. Mon cerveau se grise trop rapidement. Ce n'est pas normal. Il finit par lâcher mes lèvres, ses prunelles brillent toujours autant.

- Je te hais.  
C'est tout ce qui passe mes lèvres. Il sourit avant de caresser ma joue de son autre doigt.  
- Moi aussi.

Et il m'embrasse à nouveau, je prends le dessus et retourne la position. Il hoquette lorsque le mur lui rentre dans le dos. Je souris contre ses lèvres. Je sais, ça fait mal sur le coup. Ma bouche quitte la sienne pour descendre dans son cou. Ma main libre remonte pour défaire le haut de sa chemise. Elle est gênante pour ma progression. Je débute une succion. Je veux qu'il se souvienne de ce moment lorsqu'il se regardera dans la glace, lorsque son petit ami verra cette marque. Il penche légèrement la tête en haletant. Ses ongles rentrent toujours dans ma peau et sa main se perd dans mes cheveux. Je le presse un peu plus entre mon corps et le mur. Je relève mon visage pour planter mes iris dans les siennes. Ce mélange de haine, d'envie, de tristesse, de désir, me pénètre durement. Est-ce que dans les miennes, il y a ces mêmes lueurs ? A en croire son sourire, je dirais que oui.

- Alors, aurait-on envie de moi ?

Je grogne avant de le pousser un peu plus contre le mur. Il sourit de plus belle et moi ça m'énerve. Je reprends ses lèvres pour un baiser plus sauvage encore. Ses ongles rentrent un peu plus dans ma peau signe que je lui fais mal. Ma main descend rapidement faisant sauter tous les boutons de sa chemise pour arriver au pantalon. La ceinture glisse rapidement à terre tout comme le vêtement. Je souris en sentant la bosse sous mes doigts. Il gémit lorsque je la frôle sur le tissu. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes mais ne l'embrasse pas.

- Qui avait envie de qui ?

Un bruit passe sa gorge et je ris de le voir ainsi. C'est mon métier, mon métier à moi de donner du plaisir, de griser les esprits jusqu'à leur faire perdre totalement pied. Et il verra qu'il pourra résister autant qu'il voudra, qu'il pourra tenter d'avoir le dessus, il ne l'aura pas avec moi, pas lui. Mes doigts rentrent dans son boxer et joue avec son sexe durcit qui ne souhaite qu'une chose, pouvoir sortir de cet endroit trop serré. Il gémit et moi ça me fait sourire. La sueur perle sur son front et je savoure ce moment avant de me baisser à hauteur de son entrejambe. Je descends le boxer et le démon sort de sa boîte. J'approche mes lèvres, je souffle dessus. Un frisson parcourt tout le corps d'Harry. Il est très sensible ici. Pour le lui avoir fait plusieurs fois, je le sais.

Ma langue remonte tout le long en un seul lapement. Sa main valide vient se perdre à nouveau dans mes cheveux. Je continue mon geste. Je lèche, je suce, je lape, je déguste chaque partie de son sexe. Lorsqu'enfin, le fin filet de liquide s'écoule, je m'écarte pour remonter vers sa poitrine. Il a du mal à respirer, il est tendu. Il m'envoie un regard noir lorsque j'arrive à hauteur de son visage. Je souris malicieusement et au lieu de répliquer quelque chose de sec, il défait mon pantalon assez habilement. Il vire ses chaussures pour que son pantalon reste au sol lorsque ses jambes passent autour de ma taille. Sa virilité sur mon ventre, ses fesses contre la mienne. Je gémis et fléchis légèrement. Mais instinctivement, ma main vient le maintenir. Je recule jusqu'au lit où je tombe assis. Il sourit à son tour et me force à me coucher. Il défait ma chemise j'halète lorsqu'il mordille mes tétons, y allant légèrement trop fort. Sa main emprisonne l'autre au dessus de ma tête alors qu'il continue sa torture.  
Je ne me laisserais pas faire. Je le fais basculer et il me lance un regard noir.

- Pas en dessous de toi.  
- Vraiment.

On rebascule dans l'autre sens. Je fronce les sourcils et d'un mouvement rapide me retrouve au dessus de lui, serrant son corps de mes deux jambes. Il n'arrive plus à bouger.

- Tricheur.  
- C'est dans ma nature.

Je l'embrasse et me recule lorsque je sens un fin filet de sang s'échapper de mes lèvres. Il a vraiment décidé de me bousiller la lèvre. Pas grave, je ne compte pas le laisser indemne non plus. Je frotte mon bassin contre son sexe et il gémit à nouveau. J'adore. Je me recule, prend une jambe et la passe sur une épaule, l'autre vient faire d'elle même le geste. D'un mouvement, je le tire vers moi et ses fesses se retrouvent sur ma poitrine. Il halète, je sais la position est très peu confortable. Il a lâché ma main depuis et tente de se relever un peu. Moi je m'amuse avec son anus. Ma langue en fait le contour, humidifiant la paroi. Je me penche en avant, glisse deux doigts dans la bouche d'Harry qui hoquette mais suce. Je les retire alors qu'il a du mal à suivre le mouvement. J'en rentre un, puis l'autre, c'est amusant de voir comme il peut être souple. Son corps remonte encore plus lorsque je le pénètre ainsi. J'exécute un mouvement de ciseau et les retire. Je laisse ses jambes tomber de mes épaules et ses bras viennent entourer mon cou. Il ancre son regard dans le mien. Je frissonne. Il m'embrasse. Ce serait presque doux. Ses jambes se ferment dans mon dos et capturant ses lèvres, je le fais retomber en arrière. Me plaçant au bon endroit, je le pénètre durement. Il crie une première fois mon nom.  
Draco.

C'est étrange d'entendre ce nom là passer les lèvres d'Harry Potter de cette façon là. Plus personne ne m'appelle comme ça depuis longtemps. Ça a une drôle de connotation dans sa bouche. Je frissonne mais commence un lent mouvement. Sa tête part en arrière alors que je continue mes vas-et-viens.

J'aime le voir ainsi soumis,

J'aime le voir avec ce regard brillant,

J'aime le voir les joues rougies, le visage en sueur.

Une étrange fièvre m'enivre et je me répands en lui en criant son nom. Ses jambes se desserrent dans mon dos et mon corps d'un coup fatigué, retombe sur le sien. Ses mains me caressent les cheveux presque tendrement. Je souffle dans son cou. J'ai encore l'impression de voir des étoiles devant les yeux.

Je sens encore son sexe durcit contre mon ventre et grimace. J'allais presqu'oublier que je n'avais pas terminé. Je descends le long de son torse pour engloutir le tout d'un coup et en quelques mouvements, il se cambre et se libère. Je reviens vers lui, Harry sourit et un doigt vient essuyer sa semence qui coule encore de mes lèvres.

Je ne sais pas comment prendre ce moment que nous venons de passer, je ne sais pas quoi dire, j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau a décidé de se faire la malle sous les tropiques et que toute ma rancœur est partie avec lui. Je cale ma tête dans son cou, j'aurais le temps de penser à tout ça après. Là, j'ai l'impression que l'alcool n'est pas très bien passé.

J'ai mal à la tête.

Mais est ce vraiment l'alcool ?

**A suivre…**

Le prochain sera le dernier de cette petite aventure entre nos deux petits chouchous. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre très citronné.

A dimanche prochain pour la fin.

**Bye**


	21. Chapter 21

**Auteur : **Will-low

**Genre : **Pov de Draco. Le rating n'est absolument pas là pour faire décoration. Il est ici question de maison close et donc d'un lieu de plaisir. Relations en tout genre, mais principalement homosexuelles. Une bonne couche de guimauve à découvrir.

**Important :** Pour des raisons de prévention, je rappelle que lors de relations sexuelles, il faut se couvrir. Ceci n'est pas là pour faire jolie mais uniquement car pour une simplicité de l'écriture des lemons/limes, l'inclusion d'une protection n'a pas été insérée. Mais les maisons closes ne sont pas des lieux de plaisir simple et de dépravation, il y a aussi une certaine politique de protection.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages en rapport avec le monde de JKR ne m'appartiennent pas, le reste si.

**Blabla : **Voilà donc le dernier chapitre, j'espère que cette fin vous conviendra.

Bonne lecture...

**Maison close** : Lieu de luxure.

¤21¤

Lorsque j'ai émergé, Harry n'était plus là. Ses vêtements non plus. J'ai senti mon cœur se pincer. Je me doutais bien que cela se terminerait comme ça. Ce n'était qu'un moment, une partie de jambe en l'air. Je me relève et remarque qu'il a pris soin de me recouvrir des draps avant de partir. Je sors du lit, mes pieds se posent au sol. Une fois debout, j'ai l'impression que tout tourne un peu, et puis, je me sens flageolant, comme engourdis. Ma main vient se poser sur ma tête et je soupire. J'attrape mes vêtements qui ont été plié sur une chaise. J'enfile juste ma chemise et mon boxer pour quitter la pièce. Vu la lumière qui passe par les volets clos, j'en déduis qu'il doit faire jour dehors. Je sors de la pièce pour trouver les soubrettes au travail. Je vais directement à la cuisine, j'ai besoin d'une bonne aspirine.

Le cuisinier se moque de mon état alors qu'il dépose un verre devant mon nez.  
- Cet alcool a le mérite de remettre le cerveau à sa place.

Je fronce les sourcils et il prend un air absolument pas au courant. J'avale le tout d'un coup puis fait demi tour. Je monte dans ma chambre et me débarrasse de ma chemise pour me glisser sous la douche. Ça fait du bien de se délasser un peu. J'en ressors peu de temps après, c'est étrange, mais j'ai du passer du chaud au froid rien qu'en repensant à ma nuit avec Harry.

Une nuit formidable.

Une sorte de rêve d'un soir.

Une baise qui n'en était pas une.

Je secoue la tête et ouvre ma penderie pour en sortir une nouvelle chemise propre et un pantalon. J'enfile le tout et m'occupe de ceux qui traînent au sol. Je ramasse mon pantalon d'hier et un bout de papier tombe. Je me penche et le tourne entre mes doigts.  
Je reconnais l'écriture d'Harry. Mes mains tremblent. Je me demande pourquoi. Ce n'est qu'un bout de papier. J'ouvre et commence à lire.

_Draco__,  
Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je t'appelle ainsi, mais pour moi, tu es et restera Draco Malfoy. Je sais que tu as décidé de changer de vie, j'y ai moi-même songé après avoir tué Voldemort. Et pourtant, je suis resté moi, parce que je ne voulais pas être quelqu'un d'autre. Je voulais garder mes racines, garder en moi tout ce qui c'était passé. Quitter Harry Potter, aurait été trahir mes parents, m'éloigner de mes amis, oublier Poudlard, oublier les cours, oublier la magie, t'oublier toi.  
Severus Snape avait raison, tu étais une obsession pour moi. Après ton départ, après t'avoir vu trembler comme une feuille en haut de cette tour, alors que tu n'avais pas pu tuer Dumbledore, tu m'as hanté encore plus. Je suis stupide, parce que je te haïssais pour avoir été de mèche avec Voldemort. Mais ensuite, tu n'es plus réapparu. Lorsque Severus Snape a refait son apparition pour prouver son innocence à nos yeux, tu n'étais pas avec lui, même lors de la bataille, tu n'étais pas là. Et pourtant, qu'est ce que je voulais te croiser. Mais non. Tu avais disparu.  
Et puis, on m'a présenté à Dray. Un garçon si gentil, si doux, si câlin, si attentionné. Ce ne pouvait pas être toi. Pas ce garçon peureux, arrogant, détestable…Je suis tombé petit à petit amoureux de toi. Je n'ai pas peur des mots, parce que je sais que ce sont les mots justes.  
J'ai réagis bêtement et sous le coup de la colère. J'étais trahi mais en plus, tu avais couché avec Severus. Tu ne peux pas savoir le choc que ça m'a fait. Tu pouvais coucher avec qui tu voulais pour ton travail, mais pas avec lui. Tout sauf lui. J'ai eu mal, très mal.  
J'ai été lâche, je le sais. C'était a moi de venir te parler, de faire un pas. Mais j'ai eu peur. Peur de m'aventurer sur un terrain glissant. Peur que tout ça n'est été qu'un moyen de me faire du mal.  
Et pourtant, tes derniers mots me revenaient toujours 'j'étais sincère'.  
Puis, je me suis dit qu'oublier était plus simple. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Tu t'es estompé, mais jamais effacé.  
Hier, quand Blaise m'a dit que tu étais là, mon cœur n'a fait qu'un tour. J'avais déjà eu mal en te revoyant dans la rue, que je n'ai pas réfléchie. Je me suis dit : c'est la seule solution. Il fallait que je te parle. Et en plus tu étais venu jusque là. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais mon cœur refusait la coïncidence.  
On c'est disputé, encore la colère, la haine, le désespoir. Je ne voulais pas que tu disparaisses une nouvelle fois, par ma faute. C'est pour ça, que je suis revenu ce soir. Je savais que c'était le seul moyen d'avoir un peu d'attention de ta part. Tu en as toujours pour tes clients. Alors pour moi, peut être en aurais tu aussi.  
Cette nuit à été formidable, je suis heureux d'avoir pu gagner ça de ta part, que tu ais pu me donner ce petit moment d'extase. Même si, tu ne faisais que ton travail.  
Je n'aurais pas dû être si bête, j'aurais dû te le dire dès le départ que je t'aimais.  
Si jamais tu veux encore de moi dans ta vie, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, je t'attendrai à l'endroit que tu affectionnes le plus. C'est Sora qui me l'a donné. Je t'y attendrai toute la journée, toute l'après-midi, toute la soirée…jusqu'à minuit.  
Si tu ne viens pas, je m'arrangerais pour ne plus jamais réapparaître dans ta vie.  
J'ai aimé rêvé un temps être à tes côtés.  
Harry. _

_  
_Je replis la lettre et la laisse glisser entre mes doigts. Elle tombe au sol alors que je sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues. Il me laisse le choix. Un choix difficile. Que pourrais-je répondre à ça ? Qu'est ce que je pourrais faire ? Est-ce que je suis prêt à vivre avec quelqu'un ? A laisser tomber mon travail, ma famille pour vivre avec la seule personne qui ait réussi à me rendre vraiment vivant ? Je ne sais pas…

oOo

Je suis là, accoudé au pont, je regarde la tamise passer en dessous. Le vent fait voler mes mèches blondes. Le ciel est dégagé et on peut voir les étoiles y briller. La ville est en fête, des lumières clignotent de partout. C'est Noël.

- Tu te souviens ?  
Je tourne mon visage vers la personne qui me parle. Je souris alors qu'il regarde lui aussi au loin.  
- Oui.  
- Je t'ai attendu longtemps, je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas.  
Je penche la tête sur le côté. Moi aussi j'avais cru que je ne viendrais pas.  
- L'horloge sonnait les minuits, je m'apprêtai à partir.  
Je passe ma main autour de ses hanches pour l'attirer contre moi.  
- Mais tu es arrivé, en courant. J'ai cru que c'était un mirage.  
- J'ai cru moi-même ne jamais arriver à temps.  
Il pose sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule.  
- C'était comme un rêve, je dois le dire.  
- Je ne voulais pas te laisser partir.

Je resserre ma prise sur lui et tourne son visage vers le mien pour l'embrasser. Il sourit contre mes lèvres avant de se placer de manière à être entre la rambarde et moi.

- On a longtemps discuté, ici.  
- Très longtemps.  
Il émet un petit rire clair et enfantin. Toujours ce rire que j'aime.  
- Je me souviendrais toujours de la crève qu'on a choppée.  
- Moi aussi. Mais elle avait du bon.

La rougeur sur les joues d'Harry s'accentue et cette fois je sais que ce n'est pas dû au froid. Je laisse mes mains descendre de ses hanches pour se poser sur ses fesses et le serrer un peu plus contre moi. Il donne un petit coup de langue sur mes lèvres avant de les capturer pour un tendre baiser. Il finit par y mettre fin.

- On va être en retard.

Je soupire, oui, il ne faut mieux pas. On se met en route doucement, main dans la main. Nos pas nous mènent à l'arrêt de bus. On prend place puis lorsque c'est notre tour de descendre, on rejoint le froid. Harry vient se blottir contre moi et je dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux. On arrive enfin devant la porte décorée d'une couronne de l'avent. Une petite clochette se trouve au milieu. Je pousse la porte et on entre dans un petit couloir tout illuminé. Je retire le manteau d'Harry et l'accroche, je fais de même pour le mien et on passe dans la salle. Elle est magnifique.

- Vous voilà enfin.  
Deux jeunes filles me sautent dessus. J'ai juste le temps de reculer pour garder mon équilibre.  
- En retard…  
- …Pas bien Dray.

Je souris et les deux frimousses semblables me regardent. Elles sont mignonnes comme tout dans leur déguisement de mère Noël, certes très court. Harry me rejoint et salut les deux jumelles. Sora arrive et m'embrasse sur les deux joues, toujours aussi sexy. Mathias me fait un signe de tête et Mama Taïs me serre dans ses bras avec force.

- Je suis contente que vous aillez pu venir.  
- Nous n'aurions manqué ça pour rien au monde.

Elle se tourne ensuite vers Harry pour le serrer lui aussi dans ses bras. Elle le lâche pour ancrer son regard dans le sien.

- Merci de prendre soin de lui.  
- Il prend plus soin de moi qu'autre chose.  
- Cela ne m'étonne même pas de Dray.  
Sora passe son bras autour de mes épaules tout sourire.  
- C'est bien qu'il est voulu t'accompagner.  
Harry se tourne vers Sora et dépose un baiser sur ma joue.  
- C'est Noël et Noël ça se fête en famille.

Je souris bêtement et Sora se recule avant de me donner une petite tape sur la tête.

- Tu t'es ramolli mon pauvre.  
Mathias part d'un grand rire.  
- Que veux tu, il est amoureux.

Et pour toute réponse, je leur tire la langue puérilement comme j'en avais l'habitude.

Oui je suis amoureux.

**FIN**

Merci d'avoir suivit cette histoire jusqu'à son terme. Je vous remercie énormément pour tous vos comm', vos stats', vos alerts', je ne pensais pas en avoir autant pour une telle histoire. Même si vous ne laissez pas tous des comm', sachez que les statistiques réchauffent énormément le cœur de la personne qui écrit.

J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu jusqu'au bout, que vous aurez eu votre petite dose de guimauve citronnée. Je ne sais pas si j'écrirais une autre histoire, le temps nous le dira. Mais ce fut un plaisir de faire ce petit bout de chemin avec vous.

Je prendrais le soin de répondre à toutes les reviews de ce dernier chapitre, alors laissez vos adresses pour que je puisse le faire.

**Bye**


End file.
